The Road Paved in Concepts
by The NHK Ambassador
Summary: "I can now see the many worlds that lie within my imagination. But if that is the case... then what is reality?" Join Louis Starsky (An OC) and Patchouli Knowledge in a large scale crossover of anime, video games, and much more! View the author profile for a complete (and growing) list of character cameos!
1. S1 C1: The New Reality

_Author's Notes:_

_Welcome to this project! I won't be making many notes like this as many of them will be written in my Author Profile. There's a couple of things that should be known though.  
_

_Whenever you see a 'BGM' line with odd text, they are codes to various music pages found on YouTube. To make use of the BGM codes, load any YouTube video and replace the code that comes after the **'watch?v' **text in the URL. For example, if you input the code "QH2-TGUlwu4" in place of any YouTube link, it should direct you to the 'Nyan Cat' video! (Let me know if any code is broken via PM!). They are not required to enjoy the story of course, but it could possibly enhance the experience. If that's a bit much, check out the AO3 version of my story found in my author profile!  
_

* * *

Darkness is the beginning and the end.. There is no escaping this inevitability!

...

A random final boss from the roleplaying games that I used to play would say a clichéd line like that before executing one of its signature moves against the hero's party. And then the heroes would continue to fight regardless of whether or not the enemy made any sense.

I made sure to finish off every villain I worked my way towards back then.. But the more enemies I thwarted, the more my own personal darkness grew.. and eventually that darkness overwhelmed me. Sure, that kind of thing happens to people all over the world, and there are many ways to overcome the darkness by fighting, but I just couldn't be bothered with the mechanics of the so-called real world. As a result, I chose the darkness. In retrospect that would mean that all the villains I defeated back then actually won. I've underestimated them...

That's all in the past now. All that is left to do now is head towards the new beginning. Someone like me cannot expect much for the future, or anything at all for that matter. I came to this point fully aware of this much.

...

Several blunt pressures are suddenly applied to me from all sides like what chastising voices from a public crowd can do to a person's feelings – they band together and form one giant combo that utterly buries the victim alive. Apparently I can move this barricade until I see a piercing light. Light? There is light already? I hurriedly try to throw off the rest of the junk to assess the situation only to find out that not only have I reached an unknown territory, but there is someone else helping me with my troubles. Another minute and my vision will adjust to this area, allowing me to see who is there. Anticipation guides my every emotion until the last moment...

An absurdly familiar girl decorated in several shades of lavender waited for my eyes to regain focus. As we laid eyes on each other for the very first time, one clear question came to mind:

"Am I seriously in heaven?"

I visibly perplexed the girl by my loud thoughts. Her response came moments later.

"If you can reach Nirvana from simply reading, then yes."

That's right. The surroundings are a dead giveaway towards my whereabouts. Endless shelves of books surround me with their intimidating heights. The dozens of disheveled books that surround me were piled on top of me moments ago. This is definitely a gigantic library that is part of a large mansion. And as for the sole being before me..

"Patchouli Knowledge.."

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-1) The New Reality**

[BGM~L2ir0LnXThM "End of Time"]

There is the frilly pink cap with the peculiar crescent moon. There is the long purple hair with multicolored ribbons that form two large braids. There is her matching mantle that drapes over her striped gown. If I applied logic to this situation, I am looking at the absolute best cosplay I've ever seen, but forget logic!

"Patchouli Knowledge.."

Her violet pupils dilate lightly in response.

"So you know my name. Have we met before? No. There is no way I would forget an odd existence like yourself."

"So it's already decided that I'm the odd one?" I replied on impulse.

She answers after some thought. "The difference between normal and odd is all a matter of perspective. In this case, I can quickly conclude that your complexion is unique in comparison to all of Gensokyo."

I look at the mud colored object that is the back of my hand. "I see your point."

"Now that I have backed up my statement, please introduce yourself if you don't mind."

If it's a name that Patchouli wants, then it's Louis Starsky, age nineteen.

"A simple first name that feels nice to pronounce," said Patchouli. "..and a last name reminiscent of the vast galaxy.."

"There really isn't that much mystery to my name," I suggested. "Wait, this is impossible.. Gensokyo is a fiction! And even if it's not..."

"A fiction you say?" Patchouli interrupted. "If Gensokyo is a fiction, then where is reality?"

"Reality is... a place that I decided to leave behind."

Patchouli tilts her head by twenty degrees while showing a subtle sign of curiosity. Keeping a straight face is proving to be a challenge while watching this celebrity study my existence. After a long minute, Patchouli began to speak.

"Louis, there is something I would like to confess to you, and I do hope you will take responsibility after words."

What..

"As I stated before," Patchouli continued. "This is our very first encounter.. and during this short time, I have already made several observations. For starters, your concise manner of speech has an air of mystery to it.. although its literal odor can use some modifications."

"My apologies. Can you spare an apple?"

"Yes I can, but please let me finish," Patchouli requested. "If your sudden arrival was not fascinating enough for me, there are your statements that suggest that you know who I am in addition to where you are. This is the major difference between you and any other stray wanderer I have witnessed to this day."

Patchouli takes her left index finger and pushes up the skin between her eyebrows as if she were adjusting invisible eyeglasses. Her next statement came shortly after.

"Someone like you... I want to know more about you and your origin."

I squinted. "So that's it. Sorry to disappoint you, but I came from a boring place where things like monsters and magic do not exist and a place like this is nothing but a fantasy."

"That much is a given," the bookworm replied. "That is the difference between this place and the outside world after all."

"That's true, but there is no way that I'm from that same outside world. Where I come from, the details of this land are heavily documented. For example.. you are a powerful sorcerer named Patchouli Knowledge. This is the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion owned by Remilia Scarlet. Other people that live here include Sakuya Izayoi the head maid, and the Mistress's sister Flandre."

I only managed to surprise Patchouli with the last name I mentioned to her.

"Even if I remotely doubted you up to this point, the fact that you are even aware of Flandre Scarlet would instantly dissolve any waking suspicion," she confessed in a tone slightly more enthusiastic. "From the sound of things, you hail from a different, yet intertwined dimension. For you to reach this place from where you were is nothing short of amazing!"

"It's more baffling than amazing."

At this point I noticed a glimmer of light in Patchouli's eyes. As much as that look of hers appeals to me, this is backwards. The interesting person is the one who is interested!

"I'm satisfied with your explanation for the time being. The next step is for you to show me your latent abilities."

She still doesn't get it..

"I told you there are no 'latent abilities' in me or anyone from my dimension."

The excitable mage went on. "I gathered that much. But now that you are here, I assume that things should be different. We should confirm this together. Concentrate. Reach into your heart and draw the Spell Card that stems from your very soul!"

[Fade BGM]

I don't recall the Patchouli Knowledge from my memory ever being this thick-headed.. or is this simply persistence? Either way, this is quite troublesome, but what choice is there other than to prove to this lovely youkai that I am simply not capable of the things that she wants me to be?

Let's see.. what's the procedure again? I can't remember at all! It doesn't matter either way. With that in mind, I place a hand to my chest and attempt to draw this hypothetical card just to humor her. A warm light enters my palm in response to my mock grabbing motion. No way! Is this really going to work? Before I realized it, I threw my drawing arm into air as if I wanted to gather energy from the heavens and trigger a Zelda fanfare. At the end of my exaggerated motion, it turns out that there really was a point to my idiotic gesture.

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU "Eterna Forest"]

"Let me see the Spell Card."

I took a moment (with my arm still suspended) to recover from the shock before obeying Patchouli. It was only when I lowered the item to her level when I realized something odd.

"This is a large stack of cards," stated Patchouli.

"I just noticed that. I thought people usually get one Spell Card at a time."

Patchouli fumbles through the stack as she continues. "That is exactly what is supposed to happen.. Upon closer inspection, this fact still appears to be the case. The actual Spell Card is at the top of the deck while the rest of these cards are blank. Take a look at the name written on this card.."

"Twenty-One Galaxy Maidens," I read.

"Excluding the actual Spell Card, there are indeed twenty-one cards in this deck. As for the Spell Card's name, it seems to honor your claim that you are not from this dimension.. although the card's title does little to hint at its strength."

It was only after Patchouli finished her analysis that I realized. That card she is reading is my own. Whatever power that card possesses belongs to me! The fact hit me as hard as the abrupt clamor that just sounded in the distance.

[BGM~I70SMx8iz1E "Just Wondering"]

"What was that noise?"

"There's no mistaking that savage entry," the annoyed celebrity replied. "Louis, your test subject has arrived."

Patchouli started to run off..

"W-wait second, Patchouli! For one, I haven't gotten into any fights since grade school and none of them ever involved those barrage attacks _(Danmaku)_ that you guys love to do!"

Patchouli hesitated before saying "I see. I'm getting ahead of myself. Louis, what exactly do you know about barrages?"

"Let's see.. they're colorful, they come from everywhere, they're hard as hell to avoid even on the easiest difficulty.."

"You're losing me, Louis," she flatly muttered. "Barrages are not necessarily attacks; they are simply physical symbols of motion. Any entity that is intelligent enough to produce a Spell Card are definitely capable of barrages."

"Physical symbols of motion..? What, are you saying that I can just wave my hand around and.."

...inadvertently launch a medium-sized orb at Patchouli's face? My joking gesture proved her point just now.. and luckily my half-baked shot dissolved before I came close to hurting her. She lets out a satisfied smirk.

"Barrages are executed by passionate motions. Control and confidence within the self result in more powerful barrages."

After listening to this I pondered aloud. "I wonder if the bo-staff practice I randomly used to do would come into play for something like this.."

"There is a discarded broomstick lying next to you," Patchouli replied. "Its handling will probably not suit your preferences, but it will have to do."

I follow her slender finger with my eyes until I pinpoint the broomstick that is missing the broom. As I pick it up, I chuckle to myself.

_[The weapon first drawn – Is seldom gaudy in looks – And often wooden.]_

"Let us begin, shall we?" said Patchouli with a spirited grin.

Patchouli takes a deep breath in preparation for this upcoming lesson. Her inevitable exhale gave me an anxious feeling as if the scenery around me changed with her breath. Of course nothing around me looked different in particular.

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

"Barrages are generalized into two categories: Directional and non-directional," my new instructor began. "Directional barrages are motions focused on one individual target, while non-directional barrages have no particular destination in mind. Louis, please aim a directional barrage in my direction."

That would mean that the accidental shot I fired earlier was a directional one. If I did it before, I can do it again, right? With that in mind, I make a vertical swing with the lame stick. The swipe creates a gale of energy that looks stronger than the last one. Did I overdo it..? No, the barrage vanishes in front of her again!

"Well done, Louis!" Patchouli praised. "Directional barrages are more effective when faced with a single opposition. They should also be considered against targets of a higher priority."

Distortions of light surround Patchouli and eventually take the shape of several female winged fairies in standard black french maid outfits. What's going on? Are we too noisy?

Patchouli goes on without glancing at a single one of the added population. "As the name suggests, non-directional barrages are motions that are not nearly as dependent on direction. With enough self-control, these motions are more effective against larger waves of opponents. Try performing a non-directional barrage in front of our new audience."

It's a good thing I don't really get stage fright, but that's not the problem..

"Why now? What if I accidentally hurt one or more of them?"

"With enough self-control, you should be able to defeat all of these servants with one motion," was her reply.

"I don't think I could do that even if they were all as annoying as _Navi_. Actually.. that might be a lie."

"Please do not worry," said one of the summoned maids. "Our duty is to serve the VIPs of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, no matter how ridiculous the task may be. We insist that you cooperate."

Not exactly all the maids seemed to agree with that statement, but I ultimately decide to suppress my sympathy. If it's non-directional motions Patchouli wants, then my best bet is probably to use one of the few kata forms I lightly practiced. I wonder if my inexperience will affect the end result..

I feel slightly calm despite the circumstance. I feel the dozens of barrages launching with my every motion, but I am no longer facing the others' direction until I finished as much of the steps as I could remember. Once I face Patchouli again, I notice that we are as alone as we were from the beginning.

Patchouli went on the moment we resumed eye contact. "Non-directional barrages boast higher hit rates and cover a much wider area at the exchange of power. These type of barrages are more defensive and are the better option when it comes routing larger groups."

What happened to the crowd? Did I really get everyone with that move? If Sakuya winds up short on staff you'd better not blame me!

[Replay "Just Wondering"]

"Well that covers the basics of barrages," Patchouli continued. "There is much more to learn but we have bigger fish to fry for the time being."

That's right. A crash happened a few minutes ago and Patchouli was set on investigating. We navigated our way to the area of the noise. The culprit bore a toothy grin with a choice book in hand.

"Check it out, Patchy, I landed smack-dab in the section I was looking for!" the culprit bragged. "The remodeling you guys did kicks some serious ass!"

It's her.. the famous magician clad in black herself. Bearing witness to this perky blonde's carefree nature first-hand stuns me nearly instantly.

"Marisa..." Patchouli confirmed. "That's volume two of the series you hijacked before I could even glance at its cover."

"Yep! It's a nice read too! You should give it a try!"

The annoyed librarian clenches a fist. "Do you have any intention of returning volume one?"

"Huh? Oh sure-sure! Next time I swing by, I'll drop them both off at the same time."

Patchouli lets off an eerily calm grin. The nature of it suggests that she has a cunning plan of sorts.

[Fade BGM]

"How about after this young man flattens you, you march right back to your hut and return it within the hour?"

...Some plan!

"What! You want ME to fight Marisa Kirisame?"

"Woah there!" cried the witch cosplayer that finally noticed my presence. "Who are you and what's with that skin? Are you Patchy's secret test dummy for explosion magic or something?"

Immediately after admiring the originality of that line, that unexplainable feeling that our site transformed made a comeback.

[BGM~ _6L6E7TLy10 "Love Colored Master Spark"]

"Since when do you let others fight your battles, Patchy?" Kirisame asks while mounting her broom.

So I'm going straight from grunts to a main character? Fantastic.. Just as I started to lament this predicament, Patchouli approaches me from behind.

"If you're already aware of Kirisame and her weaknesses, try using the element of surprise to your advantage."

Someone's expecting a little too much from me.. Whatever. What's the worst that can happen? I'm guessing that non-directional barrages are the way to go in this case. Staying calm will not be easy, but I'll do what I can.

Perform this kata for myself. Worry not about my opponent, but my balance and self-control. That is the key, right? It feels like the truth.. but wait.. the location of my opponent has to be at least somewhat important, right? Where is she..

**_THWACK!_**

I received a thump directly to the forehead..

"Honey, I'm home!" Marisa yelled from point-blank proximity. "Hey, you're a guy!"

Cover blown..! Wait, I was never disguising my gender in the first place. She locks gazes with me for a long moment. The sweet scent of sandalwood deters my attention.

"First time, ain't it? I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't even know what my first Spell Card does yet," I confessed.

"Oh..?" Marisa breathes while making some distance between us. "Well then why don't ya whip it out in front of me right now?"

"That's what she said," I muttered.

"I'm quite aware," the spectator covered in lavender garments replied. "Anyways, it's a good time as any to test it out. To accomplish this, simply declare the name of the card you desire."

"Which in this case is the only spell card that I own by the name of... by the name of... LINE!"

My short-term memory never really was the greatest..

"Interesting friend you have here," Marisa says as I manually refresh my memory.

"Spell card! Twenty-One Galaxy Maidens!"

The deck of cards develop a mind of their own and spread out in orbit around me. Marisa lets emits a wide grin in anticipation.

"I'm getting goosebumps from the name alone! Oh yeah, Spell Card clash! Magic Sign, Stardust Reverie!"

Marisa shrouds herself in an aura of starry lights while my armada of cards fail to look remotely as intimidating.

"I started the spell, right? Is there something else I should know before using it?"

Patchouli appears slightly concerned.

"Each Spell Card has their own set of rules. The owner is not only the card's master, but the one who would know the most about its mechanics.."

In other words, I'm on my own. I was afraid of that. If that's the case, let the games begin! Apparently I can move any number of cards I want via telekinesis. I still cannot figure out how to untap their offensive capabilities.. Maidens, guide me!

"Where are all the flashy fireworks?" asked an impatient blond. "Forget it, I'm going first!"

Colorful comets start to speed at my direction and I still can't figure out how to make use of these cards! They're no good for defense and I still haven't figured out how to do anything with them other than move them around. This is hardly fair! If it were not for my defensive barrages, I would have already lost. That's it. If all I can do is move these cards around, then I will just have to turn that weakness into a strength.

The first step is avoid Marisa's barrages until I can find an opening.. or at least figure out how to find her in all this clutter.. Aha. There is the human-shaped darkness in the light. For someone who acts so nonchalant, her motions are as spirited and diligent as they are focused. If it's like that, then how exactly did I find an opening? Who knows how long I will have this opportunity? The time has come to attack. Randomly frustrating cards, go! A few of the cards weave their way down the opening and connect with the target.

"Papercuts! My only weakness..." my opponent exclaimed unconvincingly. "As if!"

Once Marisa pointed towards the sky, my vision of her drowned out, yet again. This time, the multitude of stars seem to have me surrounded. Before I could think of a counter, the luminous flood swept my Spell Card away from my hand. The other blank cards collapsed right after. If I didn't know any better.. I'd say that this is a loss on my end.

[Replay "End of Time"]

The light show ended with a glittery aftermath and me on my knees.

"I didn't even put up a fight..."

"Hey, can I see those?" requested the victor.

Marisa makes like a good sport and helps me gather my useless deck. Her next line sounded after rummaging through each one.

"Wow. _I feel bad for you, son_. You've got twenty-one contracts and nobody's on one."

Patchouli went to Marisa's side to take a closer look at the deck.

"So that's what it is. The Spell Card Louis controls is capable of simultaneous summoning rituals. It sounds powerful in theory, but if they're all blank.."

You're kidding..

"Anyways I gotta run," said Marisa while looking in my direction. "Try running that spell by me again once you figure it out more, 'kay?"

With that being said, the famous Kirisame sees me off with a wink. And then there were two.

"I'm sorry, Patchouli. I failed you miserably."

She waves off my blunder before replying. "There was nothing you could do with that kind of spell. Furthermore, the book was not that important to me anyways. But still.. that is very inconvenient for an initial Spell Card."

[Fade BGM]

"Hey-hey, bookworm!" sounded a distant greeting. "Something smells funny in here!"

Yet another celebrity frog-leaps from the top of a book shelf to our elevation, landing with an earth shattering impact. She looks at the two of us while positioned on all fours. My eyes were fixated on the multi-colored gems that decorated her odd wing-like structure until she peered in my direction. She gave me a relentless smile that put me at an indecision whether I should be in awe or very afraid.

[BGM~Zs7zF8AxQCc "The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls"]

"Flandre!" called Patchouli. "What are you doing out here?"

The Scarlet Sister sprang spontaneously towards my direction. The hem of Flandre's red skirt could barely keep up with her.

"Aha! The smell is coming from you!" she started while examining me. "Hey, this is one of those homunculus things isn't it? Ooh, can I play with it?"

"I'm a human!"

I feel a tug on my arm. Patchouli gives me a stern look.

"Louis, we are getting out of here NOW."

Rumor has it that the girl we are frantically escaping is among the most dangerous characters in this world. But even after knowing that..

"Can we really outrun someone like Flandre?"

Patchouli looks to me while holding the top of her hat. "We only have to evade her until she gets bored, which should happen rather quickly."

"But isn't she tracking my scent? Won't that be a problem?"

Patchouli stops at a cul-de-sac of bookshelves after my question and starts to breathe heavily while slouching over.

"You have.. a point.. also.. how many times have I run into this dead-end in the past week?"

"How should I know!" I utter while placing a hand on her back. "Hey, are you okay? That's your asthma acting up isn't it? Why did you decide to run on foot anyways?"

"If I flew off and left you behind, that would defeat the purpose of escaping.."

For once, she avoided eye contact. This is just great. I'm just causing trouble for everyone! And here I thought I was just going to miraculously fit into this world.. I really shouldn't be here after all. Just as I figure that out, Flandre manages to catch up.

"Haha! I love tag!" she starts with the grin of a predator. "Which one of you is it?"

Patchouli recovers and steps forward. "I am."

Even though Patchouli intended to draw the attention, the Scarlet Sister kept looking in my direction.. but something about her gaze looks off.

"Ooh, what's that?"

Sure enough, there is a familiar abnormality behind me. This large, indigo-colored distortion of space must have just appeared at this the end of this blockade.

"This is... a portal?" I ask aloud, even though I'm pretty damn sure.

"Go on through," suggests Patchouli. "It's suspicious, but awfully timely."

It would definitely be better if I go. It's not like there's anything else I can do at this point. With that in mind, I made my decision.

"It was nice meeting you guys."

[Fade BGM]

I take a bow and exit the stage. Gensokyo.. What a hell of a place to wind up after leaving my universe. Staying would have been nice, but just being able to visit was a privilege on its own. After something like that, I don't think I would have any regrets left..

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_Little does Mr. Starsky know that his journey has only just begun. Oblivion does not await at the other side of the portal, but rather a new dimension where someone else linked this man's destiny lies in wait.. Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	2. S1 C2: Make Fae for the First Maiden!

A dark forest equipped with the nostalgic sound of cicadas is where I wound up.. This development would have surprised me more if I did not know of a hero that had the same result after jumping into his very first strange portal. How interesting would it be if I am in the same place that I'm thinking about now? Looking for clues seem to be the best option.

Finding a solid path in this darkness is proving to be difficult but other than that, I'm not having too much trouble, thankfully. Just as I start being thankful for that fact, I nearly lose balance after stubbing my big toe on an obstacle. Hello there.. it turns out that the obstruction doubles as a clue. A strange giant pointy hat stands upright before me. The strange stitching, unorthodox design and burgundy color scheme rules out this cloth belonging to _Vivi_ or a generic _Black Mage_, but damn. I just know I've seen this hat before! Lifting this thing off the ground is a bother too. After some embarrassing struggles I decided to give up messing around with it.

Approximately one minute after I fled the scene, a concentrated area of luminous glitter catches my eye. The vision fades as I approach it. Although I did not find what I was looking for, reaching here filled my mind with ease and I wound up thinking about everything that happened to me recently..

Almost immediately after leaving my dimension, I found myself lying before Patchouli Knowledge from Gensokyo of all people! Not only that but she decided to teach me the ways of barrages _(danmaku), _I made a Spell Card and I even got to test it out against Marisa Kirisame.. even though my ability turned out to be a dud. Just when I thought I was starting a new life in Gensokyo just like certain people I hung out with would occasionally chat about.. I had to flee for my life. The useless Spell Card and deck still remain in my breast pocket but what good will this do me..?

The soft shuffling of dead leaves provoke me to look backwards shortly after I frustrate myself with my thoughts. The source of the noise becomes clear once I realize that the hat I left is much closer to me than it should have been by now. Well then.. it looks as though I am being trolled. Hold it.. a large wizard hat that is playing tricks on me must belong to a trickster, meaning..

"Booga booga booga!"

The hat's owner that sprang from the ground and scared me half to death is someone who I should have figured out a lot quicker. She thrusts an illegible pamphlet with her short lavender hands.

"Hey-hey! Want an invitation?" she asked with a cheesy smile.

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-2) Make Fae for the First Maiden!**

What are the odds of running into another magician with flowing purple hair..? Probably the same microscopic odds of seeing one period. The lavender face on this one is brimming in cheer, which is in stark contrast to the one I separated from earlier. Only when she hops up and down does her height surpass my knees. She clearly came to me with the stamina to keep hopping until I grabbed the pamphlet of chicken scratch from her.

"An invitation..?"

The hostess takes a deep breath. "Absolutely! It's a super epic status tea party with the best ingredients in all of Bandle! Everybody who's anybody is going to come! And by everybody I mean anyone that has this invite which is just you so far, so what do you say?"

"Did you seriously just say all that in one breath just now? Fine, I'll go. When is it?"

"Any minute now!" she instantly responded. "Follow me quickly!"

The sorceress hopped on her oak staff and took off at a speed faster than I ever got her to (when I controlled her). I took a moment to try and read this pamphlet. The only characters I can make out are... the letter T... a triangle... and what looks like a cupcake?

[BGM~I70SMx8iz1E "Just Wondering"]

"Young wanderer, you have a chance to turn back," a more masculine voice said to me. I peek around until I found the tiny fairy with butterfly wings that spoke.

"Thanks for the warning Pix, but there's only one direction for me."

"If only you had any idea of what you are getting yourself into.."

I look back towards the direction the topic in question headed. "That girl just now was Lulu, right? I think I can deal with it."

"You know who we are despite neither of us introducing ourselves," said Pix. "Just who are you?"

I pick up a long, straight branch that catches my eye before responding, "Just some random passerby. Don't worry about me too much."

An affectionate Yordle is waiting for me. I keep that in mind as I start to head towards her direction. The already enchanting forest felt like it transformed within just a few steps.

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

The piercing howl of a hostile animal is heard nearby. Two blue wolves and one giant brown pack leader rush out of hiding and block my path. It looks like I will immediately have to put this stick to use. Surveying the situation produces a question in my mind. Would anything that Patchouli taught me amount to anything in a different dimension? There's only one way to find out, so I swing a directional attack at one of the lesser wolves. Sure enough, my motion sends out a gale of energy that struck the unsuspecting wolf down. Two wolves remain and neither one of them are backing down. I brace myself and prepare for the worst.

"_Emblem of Valor!_"

Both wolves lunge at me simultaneously, but both of them were forced back before any harm was done to me. The fairy I spoke to earlier hovers to my side.

"I see. You are more than just an ordinary wanderer after all. Allow me to help guide you to Lady Lulu."

At the speed that kid took off, she's probably long gone by now. "Let's take care of these guys first."

Once I tame the other blue wolf with a similar motion, the elder lets out a mournful cry before pouncing me in revenge. Its fierce jaws stretch straight for my neck but whatever barrier Pix cast on me prevented any raw danger. I manage to break loose from the pin and gain some distance from it. Somehow I manage to deploy two gales in one motion. The double swipe was intimidating enough to make the lone wolf retreat.

[Replay "Just Wondering"]

"What exactly is your interest in Lady Lulu?" inquired Pix.

"I'd say there are too many to name, but I can give you the most basic reason. I am lost and alone in the middle of these woods, so naturally, any non-hostile people I meet now is better than none."

Pix hovered to my blind side before responding, "There are times when traits like hostility are the least of your worries."

"Someone like me doesn't really have any worries to begin with."

After all, the only thing I'm doing is wandering aimlessly with nothing to do.

"If that is how you truly feel then there should be no problems moving on."

[Fade BGM]

Pix reveals a section hidden through thick brushes. A glossy round table and several wooden chairs with above average designs come into view. The expensive tea set and professional-looking setup immediately gives me the feeling that I've assumed the role of _Alice in Wonderland_. I took this moment to observe the rest of the attendants: A small squirrel wearing a birthday hat that is standing on the tablecloth and not the chair behind it. A giant pink cupcake with crooked plastic eyes. A dark wooden plank with a goofy face and hanging tongue drawn in white chalk. And of course, me..

[BGM~Zq3q6Rd1jMk "Oh I'm a Flamelet!"]

"Okay, everyone's here! I'll show you your seat, Mister!"

My seat is apparently between the hyperactive organizer and the party squirrel This arrangement allows the googly cupcake to stare into my soul. Awesome..

"Everyone we have a newcomer! Say hello, why don't ya!"

"Lady Lulu, do you even know our guest's name?" interrogated Pix who took residence on top of Lulu's hat.

"A name..?" Lulu pondered. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot to name him!"

"There is no need for that, your majesty. Our visitor already has a name."

"I'm Louis Starsky."

Lulu gave a shameless stare for a moment. "Coolbeans! Nice to meet you, Louie!"

I can barely remember the last time anyone called me that.

"Mr. Starsky, how did you get so big?" squeaked the squirrel.

"It helps to be human, I guess."

"Yuhuh, where do you live?" flapped the cupcake while flinging some pink frosting across the table.

"Some place very far away. Let's just say I doubt anyone here has ever been there."

The cupcakes snorts. "Oh I sssee. You must be one of those hipsssters I keep hearing about!"

"Pinky, mind your manners!" the squirrel yells while chucking an acorn on top of the cupcake's sticky face that apparently tastes like strawberry-kiwi.. (I figured I'd try a little since it was passing so much around).

"Oh you sound so convincing sssaying that while throwing food!" the husky-sounding cupcake bellows. "You want a piece of me?"

"There's enough of you all over the table already!" remarks the squirrel who sounds like a chipmunk.

"Why I oughta..!"

Everyone suddenly turns their head to the last occupied chair that the wooden board is placed on and a long, awkward moment of silence follows. Wait.. let me guess..

"Woody's right," says the squirrel. "We're embarrassing the host like this."

_[Even in this world – Wooden boards still have no voice – That makes perfect sense!]_

"We're sorry, your majesssty!"

"That's okay!" Lulu suggests. "It's good to see everyone getting along so nicely!"

If there's one thing that should be noted, it's the impression I get that 'Lady Lulu,' is the one giving the everyone voices in this surreal setting. If so, this is some high quality ventriloquism/puppeteer talent that is most likely powered by her magic ability.

"Hey, Lulu?" I started. "Is there really nobody else coming? It seems like a waste if I'm the only real guest here."

"Oh dear," was mildly heard from Pix.

[Fade BGM]

Just as I was about to ask for the meaning of that outburst, I notice that the opaqueness of the tea party and its guests are becoming more questionable.

"Aw, is this no good?" pouted Lulu. "I would have invited more real people, but I'm kind of banned from my own city!"

"Well I knew that, but hasn't anyone else come this way other than me?"

"The amount of wanderers in this area have decreased considerably over the course of the past few weeks," Pix answered in Lulu's place. "I assume that the neighboring Bandle City is becoming more wary of Lady Lulu these days."

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU "Eterna Forest"]

"That's because no one there knows who she is anymore, right? Lulu, you left your hometown to play with your friend, Pix. By the time you came back, several hundred years have passed, and nobody recognizes you.. at least I think that's how the story goes.."

The tea party starts to dissolve into the imaginative glitter that it was made of. I lost my balance because the chair I was sitting on fell under the same category.

"Yowza! How do you know all that?" asks a surprised shorty. "I don't remember creating you at all! Did you do this, Pix?"

"Please explain yourself Louis," demanded Pix as I picked myself up off the ground.

That old story's boring! Let's spice things up!

"Okay. I'm actually an alien from another planet. The reason I know about you two is because I've watched you from far away and I saw everything that happened to you. And now that I finally made it, I am here to be your friend, Lulu."

It just occurred to me that I didn't consider what consequences could come from this approach like I usually do. Who knows..

"Ooh..." Lulu gazed at me for a moment and then.. "Nope! You're not telling the truth, are you, Louie?"

She saw through me..?

"But I really do know you from far away.. and technically, I really am an alien."

Lulu nodded. "Uh-huh! But when I first noticed you before you ran into me, both of us had the same eyes!"

"That can't be right. My eyes could never be as big and green as your's.."

"No, silly!" she responded with a giggle. "I don't mean on the outside. I mean on the inside! You were looking for somebody to play with, just like me. At first I wasn't sure, so I threw together that invite to see what you would do. I wrote it really quick underneath my hat, so I dunno if it made any sense.. Then when you said you would come, you looked much happier, so I was right after all!"

What can I say? This little imp is smarter than she looks. Either that or I'm just an idiot. Either way..

"I think I get it now," or so I claimed. "I'm not very different from you. Both of us escaped our realities because we wanted something better; we wanted something more interesting. Maybe that's why we found each other like this.. so neither of us have to be bored or lonely ever again."

"Ooh.. does that mean you want to stay with me, Louie?"

"Sure, why not?" I reply with a soft sigh. "You're a lot faster than me, though. Here's an idea. I always did like your hat, but I think it can use something a little extra. Why don't you turn me into a nice flower so your hat will look a little better?"

[Fade BGM]

Lulu's pupils grew wider.

"Hey, listen!" cried Pix. "Mr. Starsky, you had best set a limit to your jokes! Lady Lulu is perfectly capable of turning that metaphor into a literal action!"

"That wasn't a metaphor, Pix. I'm serious. Just like Lulu said, I was looking for somewhere to be, and if I found it, why not stay?"

"You're a madman.."

You have no idea..

[BGM~NZYHHoJQtsM "Ocarina Interlude"]

Lulu grabs her staff and sticks the thin part in the ground. Then she erects it upright while riding it up to my elevation. We take a good look into each others eyes directly. I wonder what she sees in them this time? Perhaps she can see glimpses of the former life I escaped from and why I am so eager to leave it completely behind? After getting enough of my stare, she leans forward and rubs her nose against my own. It was a brief, cold sensation – almost identical to that of a cat.

"You're such a silly billy!" she said with an ear-to-ear grin. "If I change the way you are, you won't be any different from my imaginary friends. You're cool as you are, so you should stay that way!"

The area of my breast pocket received a burning sensation just then. I quickly pull out the unexpected heat source that turns out to be that useless deck of blank cards that Patchouli Knowledge helped me to conjure. But surprisingly enough, after starting to cycle through the warm deck...

"Lady Lulu's image is on this card," stated Pix who was snooping over my shoulder.

Lulu's pointy ears perked. "For reals? Let me see!"

I recognize the goofy pose on the card as a part of Lulu's dancing animation, or whatever it is that she calls a dance.

"This card looks to be a bond forged into a physical contract," Pix hypothesized.

Wait, seriously? What am I, a _Magister Magi_?

"Yippee! This is better than turning you into some lame flower! When I look at this, I think it means that we'll always be together!"

Lulu continued to study her card in pure admiration until a loud crash was heard in the short distance.

[Fade BGM]

"Woah! What was the big kaboom?"

"Something huge is coming this way!" Pix detected. "Stand guard, everyone!"

[BGM~7uuWJ4L6GDc "Horned Tail"]

An unreasonably large brown grizzly bear in an ember coat tears through the brush with its forepaws. The unique hulking shape of it leads me to believe that I know the name of this creature and its owner.

"I sense an unnatural brush fire from where this bear ran from," Pix continues. "Something has this creature scared out of its wits. It's still in a panic."

"Shouldn't the ones panicking be us..?"

The ferocious pet lets out a roar so intimidating, the forest around us slightly transforms in response.

"Woah! Scary bear is scary!" comments Lulu as she prepares to defend herself.

In a place like this, this just has to be Annie's bear, _Tibbers_. I smell a difficult two-part struggle coming up. This time both Lulu and Pix are by my side. Do we stand a chance together?

"Pix! Go to Louie and back him up!" Lulu commanded.

"As you wish, your majesty. _Iron Solari_!"

Pix sets me up with another barrier. I'll probably need all the help I can get.

"Now let's double up the glitter!"

Lulu charges up her staff with mana while Pix glows in the same energy. How can I not recognize _Glitterlance_? The two-way rays of light hurdle their way to the hind-legged bear and connect. Tibbers appears to have acknowledged the combined force of that attack.

Now it's my turn. One giant target calls for directional barrages. Hoo-ha! Double Slash! Okay, maybe I'm getting a little too into this but who can blame me? Tibbers is noticing my output too. That's a good sign.

After a brief delay, Tibbers creates two ember orbs from its paws and hurls them at both of us. Lulu evades her's and Pix's shield mitigates mine below a threatening level. The said barrier appears to be gone and Pix returns to Lulu.

"Fight with the force of a thousand suns, Louie!"

Immediately after Lulu pointed her staff at my direction, I felt a renewed surge of vigor inside of me. This must be 'Whimsy'.. If she's going to buff me now, then I'd better make the most out of it. With that thought in mind, I launch one directional barrage after the other. One..Two..Three..Four.. no good, the beast isn't getting any weaker. In fact, now it's starting to charge towards me on all fours! I have to try for a critical strike! Five... Six... Seven... Before I knew it, Tibbers hurled me over its backside and slammed me into a thick, high branch. Once I judged how much that 'Rolling Thunder' took out of me, I concluded that my endurance must not be as high as I thought.

Lulu flew towards me. "Oh no! Louie!"

"Stand back, Lady Lulu," Pix suggested.

"This stinks," I lament to myself. "Maybe I should have been grinding for an extra hour.."

I readied myself to tell Lulu that I'm not that badly injured, (even though my left ribs really are stinging now) only to find out that Lulu's attention is devoted towards something behind me. Once I face where she is facing, the reason becomes clear.

"Hey look, a portal!" Lulu confirmed. "Quick Louis, go inside!"

"I'll have you know I was raised not to leave little mages alone with giant monsters."

Lulu glances over at Tibbers as if she forgot that it was there. With a wave of her staff, the intimidating bear morphed into a defenseless squirrel. Good old 'Whimsy Version Two'..

"There! Now your mommy won't hate you, so hurry!"

As much as I hate retreating, it's clear that I'm in the way again. And here I thought I stood more of a chance! "Damn it..."

[Fade BGM]

Again, I turn to the indigo zone that more-or-less called out to me. Even though this transitional gate never ceases to fill me with anticipation, this pattern is getting old really fast! Meeting someone from my memories only to have to leave them because I'm too weak.. What's the point of this anti-climactic adventure? As I start to wonder just that, the next dimension in my disheartening tour comes into view.

My destination leads me to a modern city for once. I look behind me and take note of a large building that appears to be a hospital. After noticing that the bike racks of the area are nearly filled, I realize that the citizens are paying extra attention to me. Upon comparing the dark back of my hand to the rest of this small crowd, the fact that I am out-of-place is apparent to even the most unsuspecting people here. I calmly take my leave with the hopes of finding somewhere a bit more quiet. My tense search leads me to a tall grass hill where only one young male in resting. He appears to be sleeping while an ambient sounding MP3 aides his slumber. It should be fine if I do not disturb him.

Now that I'm in a less occupied area, the next step is to search for clues pertaining to where I am. And then perhaps befriend someone from that world only to be forced to separate from them shortly after. Damn this... Maybe this really is a divine punishment. If I keep having to run away from every world that I go to, there's eventually going to be nothing left. And then what..?

"And then you become exhausted," replied a strange, yet clear voice.

Where did it come from? The nature of the voice felt odd as if it were telepathy. Is the voice at least nearby..? There! To my right!

Oh snaps... This long-eared critter with fleece as white as snow fill my mind with bittersweet memories of this morbid dimension. Are you kidding me? I've been in one hopeless situation after another, but what happens when the dimension itself is hopeless by default..?

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_It seems as though Mr. Starsky has a hunch towards the whereabouts of his current location. What kind of developments will.. incubate from this dimension? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	3. S1 C3: Broken Patterns, Second Maiden

I am Louis Starsky, age nineteen. For whatever reason, I can travel to dimensions that are considered fictional. To put things simply, the video game characters I used to control and the animated characters I used to watch have become people who I can actually talk to. It sounds like a dream come true, right? It would be I had more control over where I wind up..

So far, every time I find a nice new place to hang out, something comes up and I have to flee from everyone I met and everything I accomplished in that world and start all over.. Maybe this really is a divine punishment. If I keep having to run away from every world that I go to, there's eventually going to be nothing left. And then what..?

"And then you become exhausted."

A clear voice sounded in my mind just now. Whoever it was must be nearby. After several fruitless scans of the area around me, the source of the voice decides to draw my attention directly from my right side. As I finally look at the creature who contacted me, I immediately realize the nature of the dimension that I stumbled upon.

"Speaking of energy, the quantity inside of you is well above average."

"You must be imagining things," I assured it. "There's nothing special about me.. well, besides that fact that I'm from another dimension."

"Are you for real? Is there really a human civilization that is capable of dimensional travel?"

"Not that I know of.. The fact that I'm here is more or less a fluke."

Before I knew it, I was under interrogation by the extra terrestrial of this dimension. Kyubey huh..? So much for my streak of meeting consecutive ladies..

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-3) Broken Patterns, Second Maiden**

"One of the fundamental secrets of dimensional travel is being aware of other dimensions. Do you know how you are aware of this place?"

"Where I come from, this place exists as a fiction," I answer with a sigh. "That fiction is a tale of how you persuade innocent teenagers to become magical girls for some higher purpose."

"Oh I see. That's very interesting."

Ever since this alien animal started talking to me, he kept going as if our terms with each other are casual. Why would Kyubey even bother with me anyways? Doesn't he have schoolgirl lives to ruin?

"If that is the case then I wonder what brings you here," Kyubey continues. "Since it sounds like you have a fair understanding of the universal mechanics here, would you like to become my recruiting assistant?"

"Yeah... that's not going to happen."

"Then do you intend to interfere with our goals?" he asks while lazily collapsing on its side.

"I really don't think I could pull that off either. Look, I'm just your ordinary inter-dimensional visitor. Don't worry about me too much."

Kyubey stretches its forepaws. "Even if you say that, your friend that arrived here with you is displaying an immense energy reading."

[BGM~snlWlIjdEWg "Search a Seal"]

"What friend..? I came here alone."

"Is that so?" Kyubey responds while observing how dumbfounded I am. "Well someone definitely emerged from the same warp that you came from. Do you really have no idea of who it could be?"

It has to be Lulu. Did she decide to follow me? "Take me there, please!"

"All right, follow me. I was going to head there anyways."

I didn't see this coming at all. I was starting to believe that I was only one that can go through those dimensional warps. It's just like Lulu to be curious at something like that but she really shouldn't have followed me. I don't even know if there's going to be a way for her to get back home at the way things are going..

Upon returning to the hospital, a new imperfection catches my eye instantly. An all-too-familiar object is lodged in one of the building's pillars. This must be why Kyubey wanted to be here.

"I started off here not knowing where I was," I say aloud. "Seeing a Grief Seed in this place makes me realize exactly where I am.. and what lies ahead."

"You understand how dangerous it will be inside of this area and yet your friend is in there wandering without a clue. What will you do from here?"

"I'm going in, of course."

I say that with certainty but honestly, my confidence isn't the greatest right now. Out of all this world's labyrinths I saw from online, why do I have to deal with this one? I ultimately decide to swallow my doubts and move forward.. Lulu would probably have fun in these kind of surreal settings.. of course places like these are not meant for playing around.

[Fade BGM]

Another human being stood at the entrance just as Kyubey and I arrived. She whips around to face us the moment our presence is detected. After studying my existence for a long moment, she convinces herself that I am not a threat once she sees who is with me.

"Huh..? Kyubey? Who is this?"

There is only one magical girl on site. I decide to state my purpose to the fair valkyrie quickly.

"Hello Ms. Tomoe, I am Louis Starsky. A friend of mine is trapped inside of here. I came here to investigate."

Tomoe glances lightly at Kyubey before responding. "I see. Rest assured that I have everything under control. I will keep an eye out for your friend and rescue him or her accordingly."

"I know it's dangerous but I want to tag along," I insisted. "I'll make sure not to hold you back."

"..What should I do, Kyubey?"

"Let this boy go with you. This is a very rare and interesting development."

Something struck me as off with the exchange of words. Since when was Tomoe so loyal to the one who took control of her life? Or was it that she had no idea of her predicament until later? Wait, that doesn't sound right either because when she and Kyubey first met, everything became clear to her shortly after. This sucks. I don't remember as much about this world compared to the others since it's more recent and I only ran through it once. Either way, this is no time for internal monologue. The scenery is changing while I'm wasting time like this!

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

Three undefined small creatures face us with the intent of preventing our advance. The bizarre appearance of the foes are even stranger than the surreal environment itself. Looking at the mouse-eared jumble of patterns is much more trippy in person.

"Company, move out!" sounded Mami as she sprang into action.

She generated a one-shot rifle with an experienced motion and blasted one of the monsters out of commission. She discarded the used weapon directly after words. So that's how Mami's fighting style works! I was having a hard time remembering. I can't help think that there's something else I should be recalling too..

One of the oddities heads in my direction. I counterattack its lunge with a hard vertical swing, bouncing the enemy off the ground. Their floaty nature allows me to see an opportunity for a follow-up, so I launch a horizontal gale that finishes the monster off from mid-range. Looking to my right, I notice that Tomoe was watching me.

"Interesting," she commented. "I never expected to get competition from an outsider."

"Ah, it's not really like that.."

The remaining creature decides to attack Tomoe while her back is turned. She quickly read my warning expression and phases out of the monster's range in the blink of an eye. My eyes failed to discover her new location before I notice a perfect circle of rifles surrounding the poor thing that tried to pounce her..

"One Ring Circus."

One-by-one, the rifles unloaded their rounds displaying an impressive barrage of firepower. The last shell sends the target tumbling helplessly towards the inner field. Unfortunately for it, Mami stood at the end of its trajectory with a giant fuse cannon that was lit. The rest of the sequence becomes predictable once the monster falls perfectly inside the giant tube.

"Have a safe trip," the blond show-off says with a smirk.

I shout "KO!" on impulse, but the sound of the final cannon blast was definitely too loud for anyone to catch that. I definitely don't remember seeing an attack like that in the animation before.. Perhaps it originated from a different source?

[BGM~lb88VsHVDbw "Forest Temple"]

"Mami Tomoe is in a good mood today.." Kyubey remarks after coming out of hiding. "Louis Starsky, the way you hold your own in a place like this is far from ordinary. Were you lying to me before?"

When I think about it, ever since I learned barrage attacks from Patchouli Knowledge, it's become more difficult for others to dismiss me as an average person. I can't even begin to describe why I have a problem with that in the first place.

"What did you think of that finisher?" asks a confident magical girl. "This was its first use in a real situation."

"About that.."

"Yes?"

"It was undeniably impressive," I admit. "But how much of that was even necessary against that minion? You even named it.."

My answer appears to visibly shock Tomoe. Was I too honest?

"I-Is naming my attacks really that strange?"

"That's not really the problem.."

I could think of several stranger developments right off the bat. A few moments ago, this girl was rightfully wary of my existence and now she seems relaxed after just one skirmish. What's with her? I wish I could remember more. I still feel like I'm forgetting something important. I should utilize the time navigating this pastry-filled maze into recalling everything I can..

Doors that connect to nothing yet lead to new areas.. cream-filled platforms.. more of the indescribable critters.. no real clue as to which way is forward with the exception of crumbs that we would occasionally tear off the terrain.. and still no sign of Lulu. Eventually our travels reach the middle of a large bridge with a spooky view.

"Mr. Starsky is your name, correct?" Tomoe asks.

"Louis works too."

"I see. Then Louis, what kind of person are you looking for?"

I ponder for a moment. "Let's see. She's small, has purple skin, wears strange clothes, has as pointy hat, curly shoes, and she carries a big stick."

"...?" Tomoe looks confused.

"Oh that's right! I have a card with her picture on it if my description wasn't strange enough."

I quickly brandish the card and prove to her and Kyubey that I'm not completely insane.

"You're looking for someone like this?" Mami remarks in disbelief. "Is your friend by any chance.. the witch of this place?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. You see, she's not from around here, just like me."

"More specifically," Kyubey added. "Louis Starsky and his friend are from a faraway dimension."

"Amazing.."

Here we go again. I'm with an alien psychic and a gun-spawning magical girl, and people are calling me amazing. Maybe logic has become a thing of the past. Either way, it looks like the time for talk is over.

[Replay "Blazing Internet"]

Two of the undefined creatures approach us from opposite sides; they are much larger than the ones from before.

"This looks like an ambush," Mami stated calmly. "Be careful."

The creature closest to me lets out a high-pitched squeal. At the end of the annoying wail, three more average-sized cretins accompany it.

"We may need a plan this time, Ms. Tomoe."

I glance to my partner's side and notice that a yellow helix made of ribbon surrounds her. As Tomoe manipulates the ribbon to constrict the foe in front of her, I feel like I'm starting to remember more vague memories of her.

"Louis Starsky," Kyubey calls from a distant telepathy. "How come you do not ever use your contracts in battle?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"That card you showed us is an older form of a contract that you forged with the girl in the picture. If you hold it close and call her name, she should come to you."

...

_"I don't even know what my first Spell Card does yet." _

_"So that's what it is. The Spell Card Louis controls is capable of simultaneous summoning rituals. It sounds powerful in theory, but if they're all blank.." _

...

_"Lady Lulu's image is on this card. This card looks to be a bond forged into a physical contract."_

_"Yippee! When I look at this, I think it means that we'll always be together!"_

...

How the hell did all of that slip my mind? I've been looking for Lulu all this time while carrying the means to find her! Alright, if simply calling your name is all that I have to do, then I need you now.. Lulu!

A bright red laser projects from the face of the card to the chocolate eclair surface. The light grows and morphs into a familiar small figure.

"Ta-dah!" shouted the summoned girl as she waved her oversized staff at the crowd of cretins. "Cuddly incoming!"

The four undefined creatures near me were turned into miniature cupcakes, which ironically made them blend in with the dessert filled labyrinth much better.

"What impressive magic," says Tomoe as she conjures a dozen rifles towards the altered monsters. "It would be a waste not to follow-up."

I aim for the largest confection with a directional barrage while Tomoe bombards the rest of the minions. The combined assault wipes out the entire mob with the exception of the sole creature that Tomoe tied up earlier. She manipulates the ribbon web to fling the captive towards my direction. I instinctively swing down at the monster, slamming it hard and making it rebound off the pound cake floor. Tomoe finishes off the spiraling target with a precise skeet shot.

[Fade BGM]

"It looks like the two of you make a very strong combination together," Kyubey comments.

I sigh. "No matter what you say, I'm not very strong at all. I'm weak, and I'm a coward."

Ironically, that's part of the reason I got here in the first place..

Tomoe politely jumped in the conversation. "Knowing one's own weaknesses is a sign of strength, or potential at the very least."

"Maybe so, but someone like me doesn't know the difference between pretending to be strong and truly being strong.. if that makes any sense."

"It does," she replies softly.

The strange look on Tomoe's face suggests that I struck a chord with her. Something's coming back to me.. I think this girl had a relatively similar conversation with the main character of this series. Yeah that's right.. this girl and Madoka, the pink-haired heroine, became closer friends in this setting. Something else important happened on the same episode too! Now what was it again..

"Cool..."

[BGM~Zq3q6Rd1jMk "Oh, I'm a Flamelet!"]

Right, I almost forgot that I made a summon just now. Lulu seems to be enjoying the fact that she's surrounded by sweets.

"Hey Lulu, is everything okay?" I ask while failing to break her daze. "Hey, Lulu!"

"Huh? Oh yep! I held the bear off until its owner came to pick it up. Would you believe that humongous roarface was a pet all along? The owner's a total cutie pie too!"

"That's nice and all, but we need to figure out how to get you back home. It wasn't a good idea for you to wander off like that."

Lulu tilts her head. "Wander off? But Louie, I only came here because you called me."

"I mean before that. Kyubey said someone followed me through the portal and came here.." unless I was tricked?

"Oh!" cried Lulu finally remembering. "You must be talking about the purple-haired girl with the funny hat!"

"You _are_ the purple-haired girl with the funny hat!"

I lightly hear giggling in the background coming from Ms. Tomoe. I'm glad someone's enjoying all of this but I wish Lulu would be a little more serious right now..

"Louis Starsky," signaled Kyubey. "I sense the energy of the one that followed you nearby. Lulu is not the one you're looking for."

[Fade BGM]

"What..? It's not Lulu? But who else could it be?"

"Hey, it might be the purple-haired girl with the funny hat!" Lulu repeated.

"Lulu, for the last time.." I started until a shocking theory came to mind. "Wait a second.. It can't be.."

I take off towards a suspicious door without thinking. There is someone waiting for me on the other side. Could it be..? The instant I push the door open, a small flying object beams me on the center of my forehead as a welcome. I look upwards just in time to notice that the object is coming back down for a second attack, so I catch it with my right hand.

This is... an apple?

"Louis Starsky, it is hard to keep promises with you if you are constantly on the move," sounded a voice in the room.

"Patchouli!" I shouted while rushing to the voice with the tossed red apple still in hand. "So you're the one that followed.. Woah."

A living decoration sat on top of Patchouli's _funny hat_. I've seen those large red ears and cute beady eyes before..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. S1 C3: Part Two

"Louis Starsky, it is hard to keep promises with you if you are constantly on the move," sounded a voice in the room.

"Patchouli!" I shouted while rushing to the voice with the tossed red apple still in hand. "So you're the one that followed.. Woah."

A living decoration sat on top of Patchouli's _funny hat_. I've seen those large red ears and cute beady eyes before..

"Madam, please step away from that creature!" cried Ms. Tomoe who just entered the room.

Patchouli glances upward. "This little thing?"

"Despite its cute looks, that 'little thing' is very dangerous!"

"Is that a fact..? I see."

The instant Patchouli replies, the creature is violently ejected from her hat by an invisible force. Once it recovers, its beady eyes finds itself staring down the barrel of a one-shot rifle.

[BGM~XB1kLmy6VyU "Mami Tomoe"]

Tomoe looks down at her opponent with a serious expression with a hint of excitement. "Now then.. time to get to work."

"At this rate, dimensional travel may never cease to amaze me," Patchouli remarks as she witnesses Tomoe chasing a fleeting opponent with several floating firearms. "Why, just a little while ago, I got to clash spells with a very young magician prodigy. I believe her name was _Annie_, or something similar."

I take a bite off of the apple Patchouli gave me. "It sounds like you've been having fun. Either way, I'm glad that you're here."

"Well... I'm glad this goose chase has come to an end," she replies with a gentle smile. "Although I cannot help but wonder how possible it will be for me to return to my place in Voile."

"We will definitely find a way, so don't worry. I got you into this mess after all."

Patchouli shakes her head. "There is no need to blame yourself, Louis. I'm the one who.."

The librarian's attention suddenly becomes diverted. Once I follow her gaze, I too notice the exceedingly large firearm pointed directly at the tiny target. It's obvious who is the one behind the trigger.

"Tiro Finale!"

What an awesome attack to witness first-hand! This grandiose beam is the same way Tomoe defeated that Witch in her series too! But wait, wasn't the black-haired magical girl the one to finish it off? Hold on a second.. There was some reason Tomoe couldn't land the killing blow and someone else had to.. it was because.. that little red shrimp could do something.. like..

...!

[Fade BGM]

Tomoe starts walking towards our direction.. "It looks like our work here is done."

"Patchouli," I whisper. "Call up a strong offense magic that you can do on short notice."

"That is a strange request," she replies. "And do what would I do w-"

"Please Patchouli, do it now!"

She studies whatever expression I am wearing before replying with a Spell Card in hand, "Very well.. Fire/Metal Sign: Saint Elmo's Pillar!"

A molten orb with the image of a miniature sun develops above Patchouli's raised hands. As many times as I've seen this spell, I'm only just now noticing that this spell strongly resembles a lesser _Spirit Bomb_. Tomoe slows down her steps as she notices the glowing sphere.

"What are you doing?" she asks expectantly.

Patchouli shows a small frown. "Your guess is as good as.."

The answer to everyone's doubts emerges from the ground behind Tomoe in the form of a giant terrifying worm. It lunges towards Tomoe with its sadistic cream pie face while Patchouli launches her fireball at the obvious target. Tomoe whips around just in time to watch the bomb enter the belly of the beast. The monster stretches inches away from Tomoe's head until a loud explosion stops it in its tracks. The vibrant colors in the monster's eyes dull as it collapses to the ground. Tomoe staggers backwards just enough to avoid being squashed.

"T-That was... quite the impressive save.." Tomoe uttered with a horribly shaky voice. "I let my guard down just for a moment and almost forgot that a Witch is not utterly defeated until their Grief Seed can be seen.. What a stubborn little rascal.."

She takes one awkward step towards the enemy and suddenly sinks to her knees.

[BGM~DTNQNkQCoXA "Sis Puella Magica"]

"Ms. Tomoe! Are you okay?" I ask pointlessly while running to her.

"Believe it or not.." she spoke softly. "Even though I am a magical girl, I seldom stare death in the eye that closely.. that experience just now was so moving.. I can't move. Ha.."

I start to hear the faint sounds of teardrops falling on the heroine's knuckles. Each droplet triggers a painful stab to my chest. Shit! If I got my act together faster, that turn of events could have been far less traumatizing! To make matters worse, the giant worm is starting to reanimate itself.

"This is bad, Mami Tomoe," cried the telepathic animal. "You must recover!"

"Ah.. ah.."

Tomoe's well dressed legs are clearly disobeying her. In that case..

"It's okay. We'll take it from here. Is that cool, Patchouli?"

"I'm fine with it," she answers while brandishing a hard covered book from inside her mantle. "But are you sure you can hold your own against something like this, Louis?"

"I don't care anymore. There's no way in hell I'm running away three times in a row!"

Suddenly a large, circular tee-shaped platform rises from beneath Patchouli and I – as if the forces in this dungeon are serving us on a silver platter. What's with this apprehensive atmosphere anyways?

Patchouli faces me with a stern expression. "Louis, if there is anything that we should know about our opponent beforehand, now is the time to discuss them."

After a moment I reply, "Whatever you do, don't let that thing eat you!"

Patchouli squints. "..You have no useful information, do you?"

"Nope! Sorry.. All I know is that this is its final form. This is also.. the form that lead to Ms. Tomoe's gruesome tragedy in my dimension's source."

"You mean that poor girl down below?" she ask with a contorted frown. "I see. In other words, securing victory here will change the course of this dimension's history."

"Something like that."

Even though this dimension is a bit more complicated than that..

"Is this scenario exciting enough for you, Louis?" Patchouli asks while smirking in my direction.

"It looks like you're the one who's having fun, Patchouli."

Her grin broadens. "We have been thrust into quite the dramatic role after all. Being nonchalant at a time like this is clearly unnatural."

My response comes shortly after our opponent lifts itself to our elevation.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

The worm's terrifying gaze disrupts the air around it. The fierce winds suggest that there's no backing down now..

[BGM~7uuWJ4L6GDc "Horned Tail"]

**{Opposition: Charlotte – Dessert Witch}**

"This could be tough," Patchouli suggests. "Proceed with caution and search for weaknesses."

Patchouli aims sharp, metallic directional barrages at the Witch's eyes. It screws them shut and most of the shards get stuck in its slimy face. I send two rapid directional barrages straight for the puffy tip of its pointy nose. Both strikes connect, but a monster this size is probably shrugging my attacks off.. The Witch sticks out its tongue and blows a nasty raspberry. Patchouli and I both suffer a lame saliva attack that feels more like whipped cream.

"It's safe to assume that our foe has no manners," Patchouli concludes while flinging the mess off her cap.

"Then I'm going to show it some!" I declare as I channel a directional gale towards its hanging tongue.

"Aren't there more creative comebacks in your universe..?"

The Witch hisses in response to my attack. It begins to lick the platform attempting to chase me off of it. What the hell kind of pattern is this! The annoying tongue forces me closer to Patchouli's side. She retaliates by sending larger metal barrages towards the Witch's tongue. The downward force of the attack temporarily pins its it to the platform. Patchouli quickly calls up a spicy fireball and launches it in its mouth, knocking it backwards. After a small internal explosion, its nose spews out its smoky aftermath.

Patchouli hums contentedly. "I've almost forgotten how convenient it is to be able to use any Spell Card at will. Anyways, it looks like high-powered attacks aimed inside this creature will be more effective."

"Ah, that's right!" I recall. "Come to think of it, that's how the Witch was defeated in the anime!"

"It's pointless to recall that right after I figured it out.." Patchouli sighs.

"Hey, I'm the one who hit its tongue first!"

A startling quake catches both of us off guard. The impatient Witch's tail apparently smacked the thin foundation of our platform.

"Forgive us," the credit stealer apologizes smugly. "We have some nerve holding a comedic act in the middle of battle."

"What part of that was funny?" I think aloud.

The Witch opens wide again, as if it did not learn its lesson. It starts to inhale with tremendous force.

"Your big mouth is open again," Patchouli commented. "A cooperative enemy is a convenient one."

This is where I witness the hazards of looking too deeply into this Witch's mouth firsthand. So this is the terrifying abyss that has Ms. Tomoe paralyzed with fear. After having her go through something like that, can I really say that I'm doing her a favor..? A large, flaming boulder aimed at the bowels of the Witch interrupts that thought process. The loud explosion that followed incapacitated it for only a moment – until it shed its skin instantaneously, greeting us with that unnerving smile.

"Some final form.." Patchouli remarks in monotone.

"T-This really is the last form! It just likes to do that occasionally.. for whatever reason."

Patchouli doesn't look convinced somehow.. "Why am I not convinced..?"

The renewed Witch launches itself as high as it can go and begins to hover around in circles once it reached its desired elevation.

"Wait, was this Witch always able to fly..?"

I can't recall.. but sure enough, there it is right now soaring high above us, circling our platform like a vulture seeking an opportune moment to swoop.

"She is building momentum," says Patchouli. "We will be at a disadvantage if we simply let it be."

So we need a counter, huh..? Non-directional barrages it is. For these Kata motions the key is focus, the goal is precision and the fuel is passion. There is someone down below that needs a helping hand and it's about time that I do something significant.. The Witch is now weaving up and down while continuing it's rotations. The stronger resolve between my wishes and the monster's hunger will prevail. With my barrages and the powerful energy coming from Patchouli's multicolored stones, we force the Witch to retreat even higher up. Unfortunately, it decides to U-Turn downward towards us at a frightening velocity.

[Fade BGM]

"Brace yourself, Louis!" Patchouli shouts.

"Easier said than done!"

The face of the enemy would cover more than half of the platform. There's no choice but for us to rush to the farthest end. The heavy impact causes me to fall square on my chin. Damn.. Is it really no use attacking the Witch from anywhere on its surface..?

"Don't give up Louis," my partner pleas. "Moon Sign: Silent Selena!"

Glorious rays of blue lights surround me and its cool, soothing vapor does a positive number towards my stamina. I pick myself up only to become startled by the monster, who decided to rest its chin on the other edge of the platform. The look on its face is annoying me to no end.

[BGM~3R2d6Kuk3Ek "The Almighty"]

"Quit smiling you freak! You're just toying with us, aren't you?"

"On the contrary," Patchouli disagreed. "Our opponent is taking us seriously since her attacks are showing less restraint. This calls for Plan B."

"And what is that?"

Before Patchouli could answer, the monster lashes its disgusting tongue at Patchouli. The magical genius swiftly maneuvers herself above the muscle and stomps down on it while imbuing the area below her feet with a fiery aura. The freshly branded monster screeches in pain and hurls itself towards the sky once more. As Patchouli watches it revolve around the platform again, she decides to continue our conversation from where she left off.

"If we cannot disrupt its momentum from above, we should try turning its own force against her."

"I get it now.. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, huh.. but how are we going to pull that off?"

She turns to my direction with a look of confidence. "There happens to be an age-old strategy that I have in mind. There is a certain spell that I want to use. It has a longer incantation than the ones I used earlier so I will need a diversion in order to perform it. That is where you come in."

I instinctively look up at the airborne creature before my honest response. "..I'd love to help out, but how much of a diversion could I possibly be?"

Patchouli answers me by drawing a Spell Card and placing its face on my forehead. Before I start to ask the obvious question, a calming sensation overwhelms me. The doubts I had merely moments are washing away piece by piece.

"Surprise me, Louis."

What did Patchouli just do to me..? No. I'll ask questions later. My only concern right now is that troublesome Witch. Now it is swerving upwards just like the last time..

"Earth/Metal Sign: Emerald Megalith!" Patchouli calls from inside a bright, piercing aura. "Louis, if this Spell Card breaks here, this contest may start to go downhill. Do you understand?"

I reply with merely a nod. The diversion is going down right here and now!

Feeling light as a feather, I leap up directly towards my target. From this, I immediately realize that somehow I subconsciously knew the type of power that Patchouli lent me.

My target completes its U-Turn and instantly notices my existence. It charges towards me with its mouth wide open. It starts to chomp down once it detects that I am all but inside its death trap. I start to notice an enhanced sense of judgement once I quickly shift my way out of the monster's meal range. The subject takes the bait and swoops after me again; its speed suddenly feels inferior to my own. It feels as though I can keep this up all day since gravity is no longer an issue. The creature's plastered grin is all but gone now. Now is the best time to make my mark. I decide on this the moment its third assault is confirmed.

...

The choice position is to stand firmly on top of its head. The choice area of attack is the red wing-shaped ear on its right side. The choice method of attack is a point-blank directional barrage that will use as much force as I can muster. The choices are made; the time has come to turn them into actions! I decide this by rushing east towards my destination while concentrating my energy into my weapon that leaves much to be desired..

"Here goes nothing.. _Passionate Squall_!"

The running low vertical swing successfully conjures a decent-looking shockwave that tears at its target with surprising precision, and cleanly lops off the target extension. The worm starts to spin clockwise uncontrollably as if _Peppy Hare_ gave it a sudden order. That is my cue to distance myself and let it crash through the obstacles in its forced path. Speaking of distance... there is a new development down below.

Patchouli Knowledge is now standing on an enormous green-stone levitated several feet above our platform surrounded a large army of lesser, dense-looking emeralds. She still appears to be chanting, but I'm willing to bet that she's just about finished.

"I will be frank Louis," said Patchouli with an above average volume. "You have greatly exceeded my expectations. Rest easy. My turn has come!"

Like a maestro, Patchouli waves large emeralds at the frightened creature one after the other, with additional non-directional barrages as company. The target scurries, apparently aware that emeralds are not edible. Only a few emeralds manage to scratch it up out of several dozens. Somehow, the monster manages to find an opening to lunge towards Patchouli.

"I've greatly underestimated our foe's speed.." she confesses worriedly.

"Madam!" calls a distant voice behind Patchouli from ground level. "Please move!"

A familiar blonde-haired girl wielding an absurdly over-sized firearm turns out to be the source of the voice. Thank goodness.. It looks like Ms. Tomoe pulled herself together!

Patchouli leaps off of her personal stone as the _Tiro Finale_ begins its encore presentation. The shot punctures the master emerald and shatters into fine pieces. The enemy unwillingly completes its flight into the shards and dust. It starts to hiss hysterically once the millions of pieces find a resting point on its disturbing eyeballs.

[Fade BGM]

The blinded monster starts to zip around in undefined patterns, violently crashing into one floating emerald after the other. Eventually its stamina wears out and crash lands to ground zero. The merciless emeralds proceed to bury the Witch, with the last fallen rock making sure to give its nightmare inducing face a permanent makeover. Yeah.. _That's all, folks_!

Everyone gathers up at ground level where the Witch fell. The sight of the Grief Seed sticking upright inside of a strawberry is proof that we have succeeded.

"Hey, Ms. Tomoe," I call.

"Please call me Mami.."

Snaps.. "O-okay. Anyways, you should take the Grief Seed, Mami. Neither of us will be needing it."

"There is no telling how this would have went without the two of you," Mami says as she picks up the end prize. "It's a little embarrassing actually. Even though I wished for this power, I still wind up needing help.."

"There's nothing wrong with that," I assure her. "I don't think you wished to have to do everything by yourself. Actually.. wasn't your wish was more of a plea?"

"Point taken.. Wait a moment, how did you know..?"

Mami suddenly becomes curious. Something like that would take a lot of explanation though.. Suddenly a daring thought comes to mind.

"We should talk about this over tea at your place. There's a lot to talk about and I doubt either of us really want to stick around here."

It's an excuse to visit Tomoe's apartment more than anything else but doing this now would kill two birds with one stone. Besides explaining where I came from to Mami, I'm pretty sure Patchouli wants to know more about where we are. Now that I think about it, I might have a question or two myself.. and speaking of questions.. where did Kyubey run off to?

...

"Really? An anime? How interesting.."

Before I knew it, my proposal was accepted. Patchouli and I became the guests of honor at Mami Tomoe's living quarters. After she served us with the air of a perfect hostess, I started to explain to her the basics of my dimension and the existence of _Puella Magi Madoka Magica _starring Madoka Kaname, Miki Sayaka, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, and of course Mami.

"That roughly explains how I know what I do."

Mami goes into some deep thought. For some reason she seems awfully accepting of everything I had to say. "I wonder.. if this series you speak of has five main protagonists, then does that make Sayaka Miki the fifth magical girl after all?"

"Sayaka is one of the characters," I respond honestly.

"I had the feeling that Ms. Sayaka would come around eventually."

Patchouli decides to put down her tea cup. "Does that mean that this Sayaka girl did not become a magical girl in this dimension yet?"

"Not yet," is Mami's answer. "Before I tended to today's Witch Hunt, Ms. Kaname and I decided to discuss the matter to her in detail. I had to leave before a conclusion was reached."

Just a moment.. "So right now, Madoka is a magical girl and Sayaka isn't?"

"Correct," she responds while studying whatever expression I have. "..Is something the matter Louis?"

Is there? Maybe I'm just over-thinking things.. "It's nothing to really worry about, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"It's about Homura Akemi," I start. "Do you think you can describe her personality a little?"

"Homura Akemi.. Fufu.." What's with that laugh? "The other day, Madoka and I volunteered to train her since she confessed to being a rookie magical girl not too long ago. During that afternoon, I had to fight off several urges to stop what I was doing and hug her tightly. Ah.. that girl is so polite and adorable, it drives me crazy just thinking about it! Ah.. I'm sorry. I'm confusing you aren't I?"

I shake my head. "Oh no. That's actually what I wanted to know."

"When you say it like that I can't help but get curious," she confesses with a smile.

"Ah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, really."

"..." Patchouli has been stealing glances at me for the past five minutes. Each time I look back she would revert her eyes to her notebook and add more text. What is she writing anyways?

"There are around five magical girls that exist in this dimension," Patchouli reviews. "All of whom are obligated to fight to survive because of the unstable source of their energy."

"As a whole, we embrace this change of lifestyle because of the wish we are promised to have granted in exchange," Tomoe adds.

I put in my two cents as well. "But in Mami's case, she practically had to choose between life and death, so she didn't have the time to make a real wish."

"That is quite the dilemma," Patchouli replies with an air of sympathy. "Off-hand, I know of two common ways to nullify a binding contract such as that. A contract automatically nullifies when its master dies. Also, if the subject makes a different one, the older contract will nullify."

"Perhaps I can pursue becoming a singing idol and sign their business contract?"

"That's not the same thing," Patchouli smirks.

"Hehe.. I know that. It's a little embarrassing, but this is part of how I cope with my reality. When I come up with silly ideas before or after dealing with a Witch it helps me calm down."

I am suddenly reminded of a time in the series where Mami made a mock suggestion that Madoka should ask for a giant cake as her binding magical wish. That was a random scene but it did stand out quite a bit.

"That's not too embarrassing," I reply. "In fact, that side of you is really cute."

"What? Ah.. really?"

"Well yeah. It has to be tough keeping a sense of humor when you go through the things you do. It's admirable in a cute way."

"..!" What's this? Is she blushing? "This is strange.. Over the past few years, I've been called cool, smart, talented, pretty, and much more by guys and girls alike.. But a simple compliment like that really made me happy just now."

The girls I am used to almost never openly admit to things like that. My breast pocket reacts to the warm atmosphere by heating up. This deck of contracts is reacting the same way as it did with Lulu. Wow, why didn't I think of it sooner!

"Louis's stack of contract cards are reacting on their own. It looks like they're calling out to you, Mami Tomoe."

"Contracts..?" Mami's eyes lit up. "Do you mean like binding contracts? Surely you jest.. That would be far too convenient.."

I fight off an urge to laugh at how slow I am. "Lulu joined me this way. It looks like the cards are saying that you're eligible too."

"Yes," Patchouli adds. "When the conditions of a contract are met, a bond can be forged between two people. The ritual requirements tend to vary, but they almost always require some form of direct contact between the contractor and the client."

"If I decide to do something like that, then the contract between Kyubey and I would be nullified.." Mami says after a brief moment.

Patchouli nods. "It sounds like you have a very difficult decision to.."

[BGM~NZYHHoJQtsM "Ocarina Interlude"]

_[From a sudden move - To a meeting between lips.. – A contract is forged.]_

...

She came at me with no sign of hesitation or regret. I was too surprised to react until after we finished. Even Patchouli appears to be rendered speechless. Not knowing where to look anymore, I look through my deck of cards once again. Sure enough, Mami Tomoe's image graces the face of one of my cards. She is leaning forward in her stylish transformation outfit, throwing her weight on a rifle's barrel in the image. Symmetrical patterns of red & yellow ribbon decorate the card's background.

Mami's room window suddenly shifts and a wild Kyubey appears. "What just happened over here?"

I needlessly point my finger at the latecomer before giving him my spontaneous greeting. "So good of you to come, Kyubey.. but I'm afraid you're too late! Hua-hua-hua-hua-hua! ... I mean hi."

[Fade BGM]

Tomoe approaches Kyubey with a genuinely ecstatic expression. She places an egg-shaped chalice down before him.

"You can have this back, Kyubey."

"I see now," says Kyubey finally understanding. "Very intriguing indeed! By forging a contract with Louis Starsky, not only is your soul gem rendered useless, but you maintained all of your magical girl abilities from before. That means if you still intend to fight Witches from this point, your need for Grief Seeds are negated. You would be more or less a free agent!"

Talk about win-win situations.. "Wow. You mad, Kyubey?"

Kyubey navigates itself to the center of the room before replying. "On the contrary, this development is more convenient than anything else. The purpose of the Soul Gem stems from the magic of the wish that is granted to their owner. It is nothing more than the price to pay for such a gift. Throughout the history of magical girls, many of them wind up regretting the wish they made for the rest of their lives because of how poor their wishes were. There is no way to renew or renounce a contract by default, so this loophole would be in several magical girls' best interests. For example, if Mami Tomoe decides that she wants to make a brand-new wish, my offer will still exist. The best case scenario would be that it is possible to achieve an infinite number of wishes this way, but I suffer a lack of information to confirm this."

"I just wanted you to be mad.." I pouted. But wow. This a lot to take in. Does this potentially mean that I can save everyone this way..?

"Waah! W-What is this, some kind of portal?" signals a vaguely familiar voice via telepathy.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Kyubey cries. "Madoka Kaname and the others have come to visit you, Mami Tomoe. It feels like one of those dimensional portals that you two came from just developed nearby as well."

Patchouli's ears perk. "It looks like that is our cue to move on, Louis. Shall we?"

Mami visibly seems dejected. "I've almost forgotten that your homes are not here.. Will you be coming back?"

"I can't make any guarantees but I hope our paths cross again," was my honest answer.

Tomoe guides us to the front door. Three pairs of eyes (four if you count a pair of red glasses) magnetized to Patchouli and I once the door opened. Someone is missing out of this group.. I think it's Kyoko Sakura?

"Ms. Tomoe, who are they?" asked the visitor in pink pigtails.

"These are a few friends that I've made earlier today," she replies without skipping a beat. "Madoka, did you say that you saw a strange portal earlier? Where is it?"

Madoka leads everyone to a dark alley near the side of Tomoe's apartment. Homura stayed close to Madoka while Sayaka decided to keep an eye on the rest of us. Sure enough, the gateway out of this dimension pulls into view. I don't have to force my way out like the last couple times but complicated feelings inside of me say I should venture through just like before. Besides, I have to help Patchouli find her way home.. even though she probably doesn't need help to begin with.

"To make a long story short," Patchouli decided to input. "Our place lies through this gate. I am Patchouli Knowledge and this young man here is Louis Starsky."

So we're introducing ourselves after all?

"Ah. I am Madoka Kaname."

"Miki Sayaka."

The third to follow suit starts to stammer as if she forgot her identity. Should I save her the trouble? Nah, she already seems afraid of me. I'd rather not find out how she'd react if she finds out that I already know her name.

"It's okay Homura," says Madoka. "Please don't be offended, everyone. Ms. Akemi is mostly shy around people she doesn't know."

"I understand," I assure everyone. "It's nice meeting all of you. I'm not sure if we'll see each other again, but try not spreading too many rumors in the meantime."

For whatever reason, I aimed that last sentence towards Sayaka's direction. Well then.. I should take my leave before anyone else needlessly decides to take interest in me. And no, I still don't understand why that bothers me..

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_You're giving yourself too little credit, Louis Starsky. Why, you just heroically saved the life of a damsel-in-distress and earn your second contract in the process. Not to mention you now acquired a traveling companion who is as interesting as they come. How will the events progress from this point forward? Stay tuned in order to follow the road.  
_


	5. S1 C4: The Future is Looking Too Bright

I am Louis Starsky, age nineteen. For whatever reason, I can travel to dimensions that are considered fictional. For example, the world maps I explored and dungeons I've cleared in various video games have become places I can see first-hand. But even if I say that, I don't know where I am now. I confessed this much to Patchouli Knowledge, my new temporary traveling partner.

"A vast grass valley that lacks wildlife.. An atmosphere that is bathed in small orbs of bright lights.. A clear, beautiful sky that is also mildly suspicious."

As I listened to Patchouli analyze our current area, I started to wonder..

"Is this place related to your memories instead of mine for a change, Patchouli?"

She unsuccessfully tries to capture an orb of light before her answer. "I cannot say for sure, but this setting does seem to remind me of an odd short story that I've read some time ago. The book was a rare gift from Marisa that she somehow acquired from a male acquaintance of hers."

"What kind of story was it?"

"...It was a slightly melancholic fiction about a sole girl who lived in an empty world," Patchouli explained. "What stood out the most was most definitely its introduction: _'This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born, nothing dies.._"

The next line came to me immediately. "Even time does not exist.."

"You are aware of this story, Louis?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I admit. "Although the story is more of a visual novel where I come from. That story you just brought up.. Now that you mention it, there is no mistaking that we have wound up into this story."

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-4) The Future is Looking Too Bright!**

[BGM~5KMzDVf2Bx4 "Town, Flow of Time, People"]

"If I remember correctly, a young girl and an androgynous robot are the only two characters in the story. It is likely that the maiden for you to find here is the former."

Maidens.. that's right. When Patchouli taught me how to generate a Spell Card, the first spell I created was a large-scale summoning spell that didn't have any summons. Several crazier events occurred to me since then and eventually I found out that maidens from different dimensions can become those summons. So far I've added two maidens to that list: Lulu, the Yordle Mage from _League of Legends _and Mami Tomoe, an ill-fated magical girl from _Madoka Magica_. I assume that eventually I can fill up all the slots and find out what this spell can do.. either that or die trying – whichever comes first..

"You display the strangest expression every time you look at Ms. Tomoe's contract," Patchouli claims. "Are you really that elated?"

I'd imagine that the expression she speaks of is a very goofy one. "Sorry. It's just that Mami is relatively well-known in the world that I come from. If I told people from there that we befriended each other, (and they actually believed me for whatever reason,) they would probably be jealous to the point where they would want my head.. (Oh why did I have to say it like that..)"

Patchouli squints. "Befriended? Mr. Starsky, she fell head over heels for you."

"Don't remind me.."

"..I beg your pardon?"

I suppose that response of mine does need an explanation..

"That wasn't real love.. First, I read her like a book because of how much I know about her from my dimension, and then we saved her life. I forced all those emotions out of her.. The worst part is that I realized it about halfway through but I still went along with it like a terrible person.

"Louis... even true love has its share of dark undertones," is how Patchouli decided to answer me.

Are those words of wisdom or sympathy? It's hard to tell with her expression that provides no clues. Either way, something about her response lifted my spirits a bit. I wasn't expecting to have anyone follow me like this even if it will be for a short time. The thousands of small illuminations in the daylight amplify this setting dramatically. After several minutes of exploration, a mass of light converges onto a single point. It hovers in our path causing both of us to stare in amazement.

[Fade BGM]

"Louis.." a faint voice calls.

"Hey, did you hear that, Patchouli?"

"I do not hear anything," she answers. "I do see this strange phenomenon, however."

"Louis.."

The voice is clearly sounding from directly from in front of me. Dare I step into the light? What have I got to lose? I approach the orb and reach out to it. In response, a blinding shine envelops me into a strange darkness. Once I regain my vision, I determine that my location has changed entirely, and the light that drawn me to it decided to greet me in an otherwise barren cavern.

"_Why are you here?"_

A question barges into my mind via telepathy. Isn't this glowing entity the one who summoned me? I don't know how to answer such a question.

"_In that case, where do you want to be?"_

That is another one of those questions that I don't have a clear answer to. Right now, I'm wondering what happened to Patchouli, as she was by my side moments ago. That must mean that the answer is I want to be near her again.

"_Where do you belong?"_

My home is in another dimension that I left behind. When I think of things that way, the answer is that there is no answer..

[BGM~iQ7j1gsaLsg "Illusions"]

"_The questions end here. Now show me your resolve."_

What did the light just say? Show it my resolve? Wait, does that mean it wants me to fight? But against who?

**{Opposition: Luminous Sphere}**

"Can't you at least transform? I don't have much experience in fighting nothing!"

This development isn't making any sense no matter how I look at it! Isn't this the world from the _Clannad_ franchise? If so, then why am I thrust into a battle here? Hundreds of lights start to surround me just as I start to wonder. I assume that the display is more than just a flashy background; I should prepare to defend myself against them. More importantly, I have to stay calm and focus on my _Sushi no Kon_ kata motions..

Thanks to Patchouli, my kata motions turn into projectile matter which is decreasing the number of objects surrounding me.. but what exactly am I fighting? Aren't these lights the building blocks of this world? Aren't these the dreams that keeps this universe thriving..? Perhaps not. Not only do these lights look slightly different, but they are throwing themselves at me in offense. I'm pretty sure the lights I'm thinking about do not have such a function; they are just small barrages heading in my direction... and the largest light in front of me is the cause of all of them. If I shut that said light down, then I will win. First I will focus until I have dispatched and evaded all of the threats surrounding me. After words I will launch a strong directional barrage at the core.

My wave of energy melts into the orb. No way.. my attack was absorbed? Does that mean I have to strike it directly? The weapon in my hand is a broken table leg I randomly picked up from the place where I met Mami Tomoe.. surely I won't be able to damage the core with something like this! Hundreds of lights are spammed around me just like before, which will soon put me on the defensive again. I need a new plan.. The only thing I can think of now is calling for back-up. Therefore I need you now.. Mami Tomoe!

A red light emits from the face of the card and produces an expected figure who dusts off the hem of her transformed skirt.

"At your service, Mr. Starsky!" Tomoe says while surveying the situation. "This is quite the target practice.."

Tomoe produces several muskets with graceful twirls; each set themselves up to aim at one of the background lights. With her guns and my kata, this barrage should be much easier to avoid than before. This seems to be the case; less than five of the lights reached our level.

"Mami, can you aim for the core?" I request. "I can't do any damage to it."

Mami begins to generate an oversized firearm. "Leave it to me. _Tiro Finale!_"

Heavy firepower is what I need right? I hope so. Without Patchouli, my options are limited. The large projectile hits the sphere on the center. The target distorts and flashes the colors of the spectrum for a split second.

"Did it work..?"

The sphere answers by spewing a projectile that looks equally as forceful to what it received from Mami.

"I guess not," my partner replies while staring down the reciprocated attack.

I'm taking this hit. No need to have Mami take what she doesn't have to.

"Louis!"

[Fade BGM]

What's this? I can't see anything anymore.. Oh that's right, I don't have the stamina to withstand something like that, do I? I'll have to do something about that one of these days.. that is, if it's not too late..

…

Cold.. a cold sensation is draped on top of my forehead. It feels like a rag. That must mean that someone had to drag me to safety. Why can't I pull my own weight already? Whatever.. it's time to open my eyes and thank whoever saved me..

I awaken to a medium-sized feminine bedroom with burgundy walls, on a soft bed with lavender drapes. An unfamiliar girl in a sophisticated black two-piece dress stood before at the bed's side. Pairs of bat-esque wings decorated her backside and the top of her long, strawberry hair. Am I to assume that both pairs are real..?

"Oh, are you awake?" the girl before me asks. "Thank goodness."

"Yes, and thank you for taking care of me. I feel fortunate."

"Ah.. W-well.. it was nothing.. Well actually.. I.. I'll be right back. Excuse me!"

The timid girl bows and takes her leave. I'm having trouble remembering who that girl is, but I recognize those behavior patterns from anywhere. That was definitely one among the _moe_ species alright. They re known for being adorable in several exaggerated fashions and getting embarrassed easily.

The girl returns to the room hiding behind another. Once I identify the one in front, the bat-winged girl's identity starts to ring a few bells.

[BGM~L2ir0LnXThM "End of Time"]

"Patchouli... where am I? Or actually.. what happened?"

"That is what I should be asking you Louis," she replies. "One second, you reach for a large ball of light and then you lose consciousness moments later. Just as I start to worry, another dimensional portal opens and it just happened to take us back to Voile."

"So we're back at the library? This must be your room then."

Patchouli nods in confirmation as I take note of the scattered books across the floor. The one who greeted me earlier decides to walk towards me with a large tray in hand.

"Sorry for taking off like that earlier," she apologized. "My name is Koakuma. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some."

Koakuma..? The name is slightly familiar, but I barely remember. I may have seen an image or two of her before but that's about it.. Anyhow, this is the time for me to introduce myself to this lady and fill Patchouli in on as much as I can remember from that incident: After answering a series of strange questions I wound up fighting in yet another losing battle.

"I see," says Patchouli after digesting the story. "This battle must have occurred in response to the series of questions. Based on your description, the one who quizzed you must have been looking for specific answers. The impossible battle took place because the answers did not meet its expectations."

In other words I failed before the battle started. How the heck was I supposed to answer those vague questions anyways? Even if I figure out the riddle, will I get another chance?

"I probably would have been able to hit it at least once if I was using an actual weapon," I believed out loud.

"I've been meaning to inquire you about that, Louis," said Patchouli. "Exactly why are you carrying a broken table leg and using it as a weapon?"

"You're the one who sent me off with a broken broomstick."

"That was just for practice! No one suggested you to actually try and defend yourself with it, now did they?"

"It's not my fault! I didn't have a choice!"

The one named Koakuma seems really amused at our pointless argument.

"Stay put Louis," Patchouli continues. "I will go down to the armory in the basement and fetch you something more appropriate. Do you prefer spears, or staves?"

I think for a brief moment. "A spear will be nice."

"Very well then. I will return shortly. Koakuma, make sure that Louis does not go through anything unnecessary."

[Fade BGM]

It's just me and Koakuma again. She already seems far less timid than she was earlier.

"Mr. Starsky," she calls. "Thank you for taking care of Lady Knowledge."

"I'm.. pretty sure it's been the other way around most of the time if not all of it."

"Either way," she continues. "I haven't seen her this excited in ages. It takes a very interesting person to have Patchouli behave this way."

Just as I was about to disagree, a small figure pounces Koakuma from behind.

"Bookworm didn't hold back at all when I said that I wanted to play with the guy.. What's wrong with sharing?"

[BGM~RxtxfmPWec0 "March Ahead"]

"F-Flandre.."

The mortified look on Koakuma suggests that whatever relationship she has with Flandre doesn't go in her favor. Let's see here.. if I'm reading these expressions correctly.. this resembles the relationship between _Haruhi_ and _Mikuru_.. Wow, that would be pitiful..

"Why don't we do something right now? We should have time right?"

My suggestion takes Koakuma aback. "You have a point but.."

"Yay!"

As Flandre bounds towards me, I start to remember that Patchouli was most likely keeping me away from Flandre for my own good. Did I blunder just now..?

...Flandre lams into an invisible wall that is apparently right in front of me; she comically slides down the barrier.

"Lame!" she cries while rubbing her forehead. "I forgot that I lost to bookworm!"

There was a decisive victory..? "What does that have to do with now?"

Koakuma decides to answer. "The winner of a battle between Spell Cards win the argument and their relative wish becomes law. Lady Knowledge did not want Flandre to disturb you, and because she won, Flandre has no choice but to obey her wishes until its magic expires."

"I see. That's too bad."

"I'm sure Lady Knowledge had her reasons," Koakuma replies with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Something about my life right? It's still a bummer even if it was for my sake."

"Is that so?"

It's hard to imagine been stuck inside of a mansion for centuries. I wouldn't mind entertaining such a person at least once. Still thinking about the topic, I turn to Flandre.

"My name is Louis by the way. Louis Starsky."

Flandre eagerly raises a hand in greeting. "I am Flan! Flan I am! Can I turn you into ham?"

"You don't have that kind of power.. do you?"

"Teehee..." Flandre pulls out a small black notebook and a pen with a bat-shaped base. "Louis... Starsky..."

Does Flandre have trouble remembering names? That's the least of my problems apparently. The title of that black notebook on the other hand...

"W-Wait.. that book! Don't write my name there! Or at least.. add something more interesting than just my name.."

Flandre tilts her head. "Funny colored homunculus man say what?"

"I'm a human!"

"Teehee.. Did you know, Flandre?" Koakuma adds while pulling out a similar notebook. "That is the superstition in these promotional notebooks Mr. Morichika gave away. Anyone's name you write down will die from a method of your choosing."

"No fair!" Flandre pouts in response. "Big Sis never said anything like that when she gave this to me!"

"I-It's just a silly superstition so.."

"Knowing Louis, he probably hails from a dimension where those notebooks really are deadly artifacts."

[Fade BGM]

Oh, Patchouli is back, and with the bronze spear she was looking for. Sweet!

"Exactly!" I reply to her. "Well it's a popular fiction in my dimension anyways."

"You are.. from another dimension?" Koakuma asks.

I've got some explaining to do. Hopefully, Patchouli will help out a little.

…

"The power of Louis's Spell Card requires him to forge multiple contracts from maidens of separate dimensions. I assume after completing his deck, the Spell Card will become usable."

After the lot of us migrated to the thick of the library, Koakuma listened to our summary attentively. Flandre decided to sneak off somewhere towards the start – probably out of boredom.

"I want to meet them.."

Patchouli seems baffled. "Koakuma?"

[BGM~eoQnb3VdseU "Country Lane 2"]

"It sounds like a lot of fun!" cries Patchouli's excited friend. "Ah, no wonder you've been absent practically all day! A mission like that sounds too irresistible to not become a part of! Mr. Starsky, can you please show me the maidens you've acquired so far?"

"Sure thing. I hope they don't mind."

Besides, I was thinking about checking up on Mami since I brought her to that bad situation earlier. I draw the two cards with images and place them on the floor before me. I call both maidens simultaneously. The cards react by shimmering, but nothing else happens. What's this?

"It looks like the conditions of these contracts only allow you to summon one partner at a time," Patchouli deduces. "I would assume that your Spell Card is among the only exceptions."

Weird rules huh? "I see. Who should I summon first then? I think I'll go with Tomoe first."

Patchouli's deduction proves to be valid as focusing on summoning Tomoe gave the expected results.. and then some.

"Louis!" she calls by embracing me vigorously. The wool of her purple pajamas envelops me. The hug is enjoyable enough, but the awkward tension in the room balances out the positive mood.

"Ah.. Mami? Why?"

She looks to me with sad eyes. "Louis.. I just recently suffered an awful vision about you. I wound up daydreaming that you summoned me to defend you against a strange ball of energy. My attack was deflected and you became wounded.."

"That wasn't your fault you know," I assure her. "Wait, did you say it was just a daydream and it didn't happen?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You just described something that actually happened to me earlier," I promptly inform her.

"Are you suggesting that you were not physically there during that experience, Ms. Tomoe?" an interested Koakuma asks.

"No I wasn't. I was sitting in my room doing my homework when the odd vision came to me."

"What about right now?"

Mami looks upward. "Well.. I thought I turned in for the night until I heard Louis call for me."

Koakuma's head wings flap in excitement. "Oh my.. Could it be that this girl is dreaming at this very moment?"

"I wonder about that," Mami replies. "By the way, have we met before?"

"I am Koakuma, an honorary member of the Voile Library, and a friend of Patchouli Knowledge."

"And I am Mami Tomoe, a magical girl and an acquaintance of Louis Starsky as you can see. It's nice to meet you."

The two lock hands. Perhaps Koakuma is the type of person that gets along with people easily?

"Louis," Patchouli calls after a long moment of silence. "It just occurred to me that I had no idea that you forged a contract before Ms. Tomoe. Who is it?"

"That's right. I haven't introduced you yet."

Mami gives a warm smile before entering the conversation. "I should take my leave then. I overheard the strange limitation earlier. Lulu and I cannot co-exist in this fashion, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for contacting me Louis," Tomoe says as she starts to vanish. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Likewise."

"How nice," Koakuma cries blissfully.

Lulu is next on the list. As she starts to materialize, I start to realize that I am greatly anticipating everyone's reaction. Once the bright light dims, a large hat decorates the middle of the red carpet. For a brief moment I start to believe that the summon failed, but then I remembered exactly how we first met. If it's like before, she would spring out from underneath the hat's base and greet everyone with enthusiasm.

"What up Louie Stizzle!"

"_Snoop talk_? How did you even pick that up!"

"Ah.. _You_ are first contract?" Patchouli says while showing obvious surprise.

"Have you two met before?"

"Yes actually," Patchouli admits. "She is the one that directed me through the dimensional portal that you crossed to find Mami Tomoe."

That's right. Lulu is the one that told me that she met Patchouli before. I wish my memory was more reliable. As I gripe internally, I notice Koakuma's look of awe from the corner of my eye.

"I-I am Koakuma.. the library."

Patchouli smirks. "This is news to me.."

Koakuma's head wings sink as she reverts to the bashful state she entered earlier. Actually, it seems even more extreme since she's fidgeting and struggling for words..

"I.. um.. can I hug you?" she finally starts. "You're just too cute!"

"Aw shucks, lady! You're the cute one!"

Lulu leaps into Koakuma's arms shortly after words. Alrighty then..

"Patchouli, what's going on?"

Patchouli responds with a sigh. "If Koakuma encounters anything or anyone she considers _cute_, her sense of rationality all but vanishes."

"You don't say? She doesn't look like the bubbly type at all.."

"As they always say, never judge a book by its cover," is the mage's response.

"That's true to a point but in the world of character designs, that kind of thing is expected."

"...?" Ha.. it would be tricky explaining what I meant by that. By the time I shift my attention back to Koakuma and Lulu, the latter decided to use the former as a piggyback.

"So people from different dimensions come in all different shapes, sizes and colors," says Koakuma.

"Louie look!" Lulu shouts while suddenly pointing to Patchouli. "There's the pretty lady I was talking about before! You two found each other huh? You looked so sad when I told you that Louie went away. You two must be really good friends."

Patchouli averts her gaze to the bookshelf on her left. "That's hardly the case.."

"But it's in your eyes!"

"She's like you," I interject. "Neither of us have known each other for very long at all."

Lulu tilts her head. "What's time got to do do with it? I already like you more than some people I've known for ages."

"Aw, how sweet!" Koakuma coos.

Patchouli clears her throat before jumping back in. "Let's not stray too far from the topic at hand."

"What topic?"

Ha. Lulu, Koakuma and I asked all at once. Patchouli begins to clarify with a sigh.

"Lulu, would you say that you are physically here at this very moment?"

That's right.. I was starting to get curious about that.

"Physically here? That's a funny question because I don't really know. I can feel Kumi's soft hair right now, but I'm still in the forest here with Pix. I'm used to it already, but it feels like I'm at two places at the same time."

"Wow.. It's like.. some sort of advanced astral projection."

"So it appears.." murmurs Patchouli. "Thank you for your precise observations, Lulu. Somehow I feel that reliability will prove to be one of your strong points in the future."

"No problem!" she answers with a wave. "Anywho, it feels like my card's magic is running out. Call me whenever you want to play some more!"

A time limit..? Is that another rule? Sure enough, Lulu is fading away. My Spell Card should have come with an _enclosed instruction book_..

"How nice.." Koakuma seems to be quite happy. "Mr. Starsky, if you find more friends like this on your journey, please introduce them to me. It's a lot of fun!"

"That shouldn't be too difficult."

I got so lost in all of the of the amusing interactions, that I've nearly forgotten. I've come to a place where more of these interactions will be happening if I keep at it; more worlds, more stories, and more maidens. But why me..? Who would choose me for something like this..? Sometimes I wish I can stop thinking about such things, but I am a thinker to a fault. I left my old dimension that way, certain that the ones who act more than think are the ones who prospered there. Even after understanding that, I never found it in me to make the changes I knew I needed. How does someone like me deserve to have this kind of adventure? I fail to understand the logic..

"Another dimensional portal is calling for you, Louis."

"So it is." Patchouli points to a distortion inside the library. Walking through the area will take me to another dimension if the pattern I've been experiencing continues to hold true. "Although I'm not too eager to wander off alone again."

Patchouli sends a solid gaze at me. "Who says that you will be traveling alone?"

"But you just got back here. There's no telling when we'll get to come back."

"That is fine," Patchouli persists. "While you were resting, I brought a few extra things just in case our next outing lasts a bit longer."

"Ha.. so it's already been decided while I was knocked out huh?" I feel a bit guilty, but I truly did hope that things would wind up this way.. "Alright, let's get going then."

"Fufu.."

Patchouli looks toward the one who chuckled "What amuses you, Koakuma?"

Koakuma emits an admirable smile. "You're following quite the interesting person. Now it's clear why you're so excited."

The response causes Patchouli to swallow incorrectly and cough for several seconds. "Now you're joining in on the nonsense. Do I look excited to you?"

From my perspective the lavender-themed library dweller shows a visible blush that developed from her choking. Something tells me that I shouldn't point that out.

"Patchouli," she calls. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I'll be careful," Patchouli promises while turning towards the portal and I.

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_Well then. It looks like Patchouli Knowledge is putting her books down for a little while longer. That is not too surprising. After all, what book-lover does not possess a desire for mystery and adventure? Speaking of which, which dimension will our party visit next? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	6. S1 C5: A Blast in the Past!

"It's hot."

The unrelenting Sun decides to greet us at full force. Even though Patchouli's clothes are characteristically amazing, this is the kind of weather that my simplistic attire is made for. But even if I say that..

"You're right."

It has to be at least one-hundred degrees Fahrenheit on the top of this lush hill. Where are we now? This tropical environment is far different from the world we traveled last. The pesky insects hovering close to us makes it safe to assume that there is life to find here.

My traveling partner decides to venture to the edge of the cliff and observe the scenery below. Moments later, she signals me to join her in the view. A grass hut village sits a mile below us. Several men and women are walking around in grass skirts going about their business in various fashions. A large flying creature of sorts elevates from ground level to our location and beyond. It ignores our existence while letting off a loud screech.

"It looks like there is a human civilization in this world," says Patchouli. "This place looks rather primitive, so I would imagine that this fact would narrow your deductions as to where we are."

"Oh yeah. If these dimensions are all places that I know about, then there's only one possible answer."

I've been crossing all sorts of dimensions and timelines for a while now. When I think about that, coming to a place like this was only a matter of time.

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-5) A Blast in the Past!  
**

[BGM~BIKsHMCviOo "Rhythm of Wind, Sky, and Earth"]

"The important person to find in these parts should stick out like a sore thumb. She's the Chief Village of this place. She also has a strong presence so it shouldn't be too hard finding her."

Patchouli looks towards me attentively. "I assume this Chief is also the the Maiden of this dimension?"

"Well.. since this is the prehistoric era set more than sixty-five million years in the past, she is the strongest possibility. We might run into other important people around here, but we'll never know until we try."

The first step is to work our way down to the village. Patchouli and I apparently spawned on the middle of a mountain without a clear path up or down. We cross paths with various dinosaurs, most of which seem herbivorous. Either way, none of the creatures decide to respond to our existence. No complaints here; this is making the situation less complicated than it needs to be. I can't help but wonder why they wouldn't feel threatened by us, though.

"Oh Louis," Patchouli calls after a long silence. "I know that I've recently given you a new weapon, but please try to avoid getting into unnecessary fights. I just sprinkled a bit of _Scarlet Mist _around us so navigation will be less of a hassle."

"Scarlet Mist..?" I ask while eying an empty pouch that my partner is holding. "What, are we invisible or something?"

"Not quite," she replies. "The function of this powder was originally to generate an energy that wards off low-class youkai. It looks as though the mist is effective in this case as well. The effects should wear off over time, however, so we should move quickly."

Patchouli really did come prepared.. Wow, I could picture myself getting ripped to shreds in seconds if I came here alone.. Putting my fortune aside for a moment, why is it so difficult finding the way down this mountain? After panning around the perimeter, a path that leads closer to the mountain's summit pulls into view. Even more interesting than that development, however, is our first human contact since arriving here. The blonde-haired native that noticed us wears the grey loincloths burned into my memories, however...

"You new faces. Wear strange clothes like Ayla friends."

This guy was not exactly the one I was expecting to see first.

[Fade BGM]

"It's on the tip of my tongue.. You're Kino, right?"

He answers by brandishing a thick stone club and charges at me without a second thought.

"H-Hey! Wait a second!"

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

With a speed like that, there's no choice but to use my weapon to defend myself. As our weapons clash for the first time, I immediately realize that the mass of his average-sized club has to be at twice the size of my spear. I'll have to avoid doing that again if I want Patchouli's gift to last longer than one battle..

Kino's follow-up swings are just slow enough for me to barely dodge, but swift enough to the point where I cannot find an opening to counterattack. I'm going to need some distance to pull anything off. Hold it. The objective should be to avoid battle in this case.. but how do I tame a raging bull that sees red? Bah, I'm confusing myself. I just need to land one solid hit! Sensing an opening from an outward horizontal swing from Kino that I duck, all of my internal signs tell me to go for a counter. This is a chance for a hard tackle. I'll need to knock him back far enough to gain access to more mid-range defenses. Ready, go!

My shoulder connects to his abdomen perfectly... but apparently Kino outclasses me in weight by at least thirty pounds, so he doesn't budge. Seriously..? I even have four inches to his height! Sure enough, Kino shows the extent of his muscle with a bear hug grapple and what feels like preparation for a _Nothern Lights Suplex_. The lift starts, but a chilly geyser barges in between us from underground forcing us to separate. As Kino rubs the water out of his eyes, I look to my right and notice that Patchouli has her right arm extended towards our direction. I figured that she was the one who intervened..

[Replay "Rhythm of Wind, Sky, and Earth"]

Kino concentrates his sights towards my direction. "Black Man know Kino name, but Kino never meet?"

"That's because we're from the future." Communicating with this guy might be tough. He studies the two of us until a faint roar is heard from the far distance.

"Strange clothes proof. Girl clothes and hair look like lily flower."

"I will take that as a compliment," she replies after two rapid blinks.

Kino shakes the water off of him like a shaggy dog. I receive a fair percentage of the droplets.

"Kino must climb Talon Spiral now," he continues while looking back up the mountain. "You find village and Chief Ayla by going down mountain. Take trail behind you, find mossy rock and take left. Village straight ahead."

Before either of us could respond, Kino places the handle of the club in his mouth and starts to ascend the mountain on all fours.

[Fade BGM]

"It seems like that barbarian was kind enough to give us directions," says Patchouli. "At any rate.. Your pride is not hurt because I intervened is it, Louis?"

I look to my lavender themed partner. "What are you talking about? If you hadn't stepped in, I would have got owned seconds later."

"That looked to be the case," she responds. "However, I was debating as to whether or not my input was necessary or even wanted."

"Like I said before, I would have been in worse shape if that lasted any longer.. so thanks, Patchouli."

Patchouli averts eye contact in response to my sincerity. "Just where would you be without me anyhow?"

"Easy! I'd probably be lying flat somewhere inside that large footprint by now!"

A small laugh erupts from Patchouli – the first I can recall hearing from her. "How do you manage to say such things with pride?"

[BGM~pNvzCiWvYS4 "Damn Damn Drum"]

Kino's directions lead Patchouli and I to Ioka Village just as advertised. Amusingly enough, none of the naturally dressed natives gave us strange looks despite our odd presence. I decide to grab the attention of one of the male residents standing outside of a hut.

"Chief Ayla not feel well. Hope Chief get well soon."

"Is Ayla sick? Where is she?" asks Patchouli.

The tall native shifts his attention towards Patchouli. "Chief Ayla not feel well. Hope Chief get well soon."

"You stated that already.. If it's not too much trouble, we would like to know where.."

"Wait a second, Patchouli," I interrupt due to a suspicion. "Let me test something right quick.. Hey Mr. Caveman. Nice weather out here, huh?"

Patchouli raises one eyebrow. "I beg to.."

"Chief Ayla not feel well. Hope Chief get well soon."

I knew it.. and judging by the shocked expression Patchouli's face..

"What is this..?"

I've got some explaining to do..

"Take a good look around you for a moment. You'll notice that this village seemingly has quite a few people in it. If you look even closer, you'll notice that the men and women of this village have something in common."

"They.." It definitely looks like she's getting it. "They all look exactly the same!"

"Exactly. The important people who will communicate with us properly are the only people that look different from the rest of them. Let's see.. there's Kino whom we met earlier, Ayla the female Village Chief.. there's an old guy that's the Elder or something like that.. and I think that's about it.."

"You just named three!" Patchouli cries. "That's.. an unsettling ratio of significant characters."

"Well I'm not counting the villains of this place and the characters from other time zones. Come to think of it, this is probably the most simple era in this dimension."

Patchouli struggles for a response. "So basically it is useless to talk to anyone in this village except for the Chief or the Elder?"

"Well yes and no," I answer. "The people here will probably give us clues as to where to find Ayla.. Just don't expect too much more than that."

I cannot define Patchouli's strange expression, but I understand it completely. "I cannot honestly say that I understand.. but I will take your advice to heart."

And so the interrogation of the automated villagers continue..

...

"Why Kino leave village when know Ayla sick? Kino run?"

"Kino's not that kind of person," I say towards Patchouli's direction. "I'd bet anything that he's doing something for Ayla as we speak."

"If the boy knows that Ayla is sick, perhaps he is searching for a cure? How responsible of him."

...

"Strange sickness Ayla have not spread to others. Only Ayla have. Why that?"

"If whatever Ayla has is not contagious, then finding her won't come back to bite us. That's good."

Patchouli responds after a moment of thought. "Still, I wonder how serious the Chief's condition is.."

...

"Never see black man and flower girl before. What strange love couple!"

"Your observations are off." Patchouli responds swiftly. "We are not lovers nor are we a couple."

The local rotates towards Patchouli's direction. "Never see black man and flower girl before. What strange love couple!"

"Don't forget Patchouli, it's no use replying to these people."

"I am not sure how much longer I can tolerate this.." she confesses after slapping her forehead.

"It may not be for much longer," I deduce. "That hut has two people guarding the front entrance. I think this might be the chief's room."

I walk in between the guards and head straight through the door. Sure enough, there is Chief Ayla curled up and sleeping on a fur rug.. with loud snoring to boot.

"I thought you said these villagers are standing guard," Patchouli cries from outside. "They're not even looking at us!"

I peek my head out of the door drapes. "You have two options, Patchouli, Either I can start a strange discussion on how NPCs work, or we can go straight to the chief and move on."

She squints and lets out an irritated hum. "I do enjoy learning new things.. but this is information that I can do without."

Patchouli joins me immediately after her decision. The two of us witness the sleeping beauty/beast together.

[Fade BGM]

"The chief is sleeping and yet the guards let us through," says Patchouli. "Those two make Meiling look like an elite guardian.."

"Hold up. What was I going to say to Ayla again?"

"Why are you asking me!" she whispers in a rasp voice. "Actually, you have yet to mention any sort of plan since we got here. Are you just now realizing this?"

"Now that you mention it, I should have planned this incident with some sort of plan."

Patchouli sighs. "A wise man once said '_If you go with the flow you'll eventually end up over the waterfall'_.."

"Where is waterfall?" an earthy voice bellows. "Ayla want see!"

"Ah, the Chief is awake."

[BGM~xzNTClECH10 "Ayla (Arranged)"]

Ayla arises to her knees and props herself up with her arms. Messy blond hair is scattered across her shoulders. She props herself upright and scans us like an eager puppy.

"You two, strangers from other time like Crono.."

"Yeah." Seems like Ayla knows what's up.

"What strangers names?"

I take the initiative. "I am Louis and this is my traveling partner Patchouli."

Patchouli gives a polite bow on cue.

"Chief Ayla," Ayla confirms. "Nice meeting. What Louis and Patchouli want?"

"..." Oh right.. I didn't think things through yet. Luckily Patchouli decides to cover for me.

"We heard that you were sick," says Patchouli. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes. Seen doctor not long ago. He find problem. Must find Kino and tell truth."

The chief looks down towards the ground with a troubled face. Ayla's attitude is usually full of spirit..

"What's the matter? Will you be alright?"

The moment I finished asking, Ayla leapfrogs to my proximity and grabs my primary hand. She demonstrates her superhuman strength and forces my hand upon her exposed stomach. Patchouli looks just as baffled as I am at the situation.

"..." Ayla looks in the eye with an expression that is dead serious with the faintest hint of embarrassment. Is this some kind of weird ritual initiation thingy..? Wait a moment..

[Fade BGM]

"I felt something move just now.. like a kick."

Patchouli's eyes widen. "I see now.."

Snaps.. so _this_ is why Ayla's illness isn't contagious! Twenty stone coins say Kino is the one responsible..

"Kino been gone long time," she says with decreased volume. "Ayla start to worry."

"I seen Kino earlier," I assure her. "He's fine. He was just going to do something up at Talon Spiral."

Ayla's expression quickly becomes enraged.

[BGM~L9anmBg6Xoc "Tyrano Lair"]

"Talon Spiral! Why idiot Kino go alone!"

"Calm down Ayla," I quickly suggest. "Is that place dangerous?"

"..Small Reptite home on Talon Spiral," Ayla continues. "Human only go there to bring back red rock and become Village Chief. One person do trial but still never should go solo. Ayla must go bring Kino back now."

Ayla springs her feet, ready to bolt at a moment's notice Patchouli places a hand on her shoulder just as Ayla prepared to rush out of her hut.

"Now, now. No need to put the baby in danger."

"We will go in your place if you will let us," I add.

Ayla gives me a stern look. Is her village pride going to cloud her judgment? Her slowly changing expression suggests otherwise.

"You remind Ayla of Crono and friends. Always there to lend hand." The robust chief straightens her hair a bit before continuing. "Okay. Louis and Patchouli go find Kino in Ayla place."

Challenge accepted..

"You said Kino doesn't know that you're pregnant right? Should I deliver the message, or should I save that for you when we bring him back?"

"Tell Kino this exact word: If boy, name is Kino Jr."

"Roger."

"No!" Ayla shouts abruptly. "Boy name Kino Jr. _Final answer_!"

"Ah, that's not what I meant! Roger means we'll give Kino the message for you!"

"Oh.." she utters quietly. "Thank you for help."

What an interesting development this turned out to be. Mami Tomoe's dimension put me right in the middle of its story.. it looks like this situation is taking place some time after the story's finale. As if things weren't interesting enough!

"Chief Ayla," Patchouli calls. "Out of curiosity, have you developed a name for your baby in the event that it is a girl?"

That's an interesting question coming from the brains.. and powerhouse.. and overall value of this duo.. Anyways I'm glad that Patchouli is in a notably better mood than what she was before we met Ayla.

"If baby is girl.." Ayla says with an air of pride and happiness. "Baby name.. is Nadia."

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	7. S1 C5: Part Two

[BGM~Os4Cy6wcVYw "Primitive Mountain"]

Even though I have thorough knowledge of this dimension, I cannot recall such an area like Talon Spiral. That's probably going to annoy Patchouli, but it can't be that bad. Our goal is _Up, up, up the mountain ahead _after all. I doubt we'll get lost any time soon.

A small raptor lunges towards us from the rear only to meet an early ice age courtesy of Patchouli's adept freezing magic.

"The Scarlet Mist seems to have worn off," she says. "Shall I apply some more?"

"Nah, we wouldn't want to be under-leveled by the time we reach Kino."

My partner squints. "Louis, what are you rambling about now?"

"Ha.." I really should mind my choice of words.. "Well it's like this. If we get to Kino and find out that he's in trouble, we should get used to dealing with the creatures here ahead of time."

"..So what you are suggesting is that we gain some experience in dealing with these creatures just in case we enter an unavoidable battle?"

"Your understanding is so precise it's almost scary.. Anyways I just remembered that the reptiles here share a common elemental weakness."

Patchouli's ears perk slightly. "Do tell."

"It's lightning. Most of these dinosaurs will lower their guard when struck while others will be completely paralyzed from the shock."

"Lightning, is it..?" she replies while her strong hand charges with electricity. "I see."

A winged dinosaur attempts to ambush from above. The dinosaur attracts itself to the electrical pulses and dives straight towards Patchouli's fist. The electrical force clips the victim to the ground and proceeds to hop towards Patchouli angrily despite its handicap. I launch a concentrated directional barrage at it, blasting it out of sight.

"Your intel appears to be valid," admits Patchouli.

"My memory usually sucks but I can't forget something like that." After all, _Chrono Trigger_ is one adventure that I went through countless times. "Although.. I was expecting you to use a more traditional thunder based spell like this dimension's main hero uses. You know, sort of like.. buru-buru.. **POW!**"

She flinches at the sound of my end shout. "Ugh.. I'd rather not.."

"But then again.. you'd probably draw more mana than you need by doing it that way, right? "

"Y-Yes, exactly.. Anyways, we are wasting time like this. Stay focused!"

Patchouli jets off immediately after words. The way she said that last line suggested that I am starting to aggravate her. I don't know what the big deal is, though. Maybe the heat is starting to get to her..? Either way, if we separate much further, things could get complicated. With that thought in mind, I continue following Patchouli to the summit.. until I catch a sight from the corner of my eye.

[Fade BGM]

Shiny particles of light distract me just like they did in the forest where I met Lulu. Just like before, the glittery sight vanishes before I can take a look up close. Thoughts of disappointment are immediately washed away with relaxed feelings and several thoughts of everything that has happened to me lately..

Somehow, Patchouli and I managed to save Mami Tomoe from her popular demise to Charlotte.. This happened shortly after getting thrashed by a dangerous magical grizzly bear.. and slightly before falling to a random omnipotent orb of light. Add my unsuccessful recent skirmish with Kino, and my overall winning streak is rather embarrassing. Even if I say that, there is no point in complaining. I'd welcome an exciting series of events like this anyday! Speaking of events, I don't want losing Patchouli to be next thing that happens again. I'd better catch up!

[BGM~I70SMx8iz1E "Just Wondering"]

A large red sun greets me at the mountain's peak. Patchouli is seen halted in front of the summit's cave entrance. But that's not all..

"Looks like we found Kino."

"He is surrounded by flock of reptiles," Patchouli replies. "We have arrived just in time."

Three chubby dinosaurs block Kino's path. As I approach the young caveman's side he whips around his head and weapon simultaneously.

"Whoa! Again?" Three ferocious creatures threaten Kino and he swings at me! The reckless native takes a good look at me before realizing..

"You two people from before! You not find Ayla?"

"We found Ayla and now we're looking for you," I promptly answer.

A loud roar interrupts our reunion.

"Save the chat for later, Louis."

"Right. Plus it's better to show him who's side we're on."

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

The playing field is evened out at three per side. I just hope Kino doesn't decide to turn on us..

Kino rushes into the enemy first. One of the dinosaurs retaliate with a flame breath, but Kino somersaults forward just missing the fiery stream. Kino leaps and smashes hard with a leaping vertical club smite. The hit was clean, but evidently not critical. One of the other dinosaurs manages to tackle Kino hard from the side, knocking him towards the third dino, who is readying a flamethrower. Patchouli manages to place Kino inside a bubble shield in time for it to completely absorb the flames. Patchouli charges her hands with electricity, preparing to rush towards the enemy. I decide to make myself use by trying to unleash enough barrage _(danmaku) _bullets to make sure Patchouli gets a clear path.

"Mami Tomoe, I need you now!"

If it's firepower I need, I know who to count on. Tomoe takes one look at the situation and promptly generates an army of one-shot firearms to accompany my own ballista. Together we achieve the desired results by pinning the dinosaurs in their positions while Patchouli closes the gap.

"Static Green!" Patchouli lifts herself above the ground and generates a lightning storm with her Spell Card as its source. Neither of the dinosaurs took it well as the shock visibly paralyzed all three of them.

"Now chance! All attack!"

Kino makes a wise suggestion. Taking these creatures out while they're stunned is the most efficient course of action. With that being said, Kino decides to bum rush the competition while Patchouli and I rush in in with a thick book and bronze spear respectively. Thus, the battle ends in a cloud of smoke.

[BGM~BIKsHMCviOo "Rhythm of Wind, Sky, and Earth"] 

Kino turns to face me and swiftly thrusts a balled up fist in my direction. I impulsively shut my eyes at the sudden movement and realize a moment later that I am not being sent flying. Oh I get it now, this is a _brofist_ invitation.. I guess this gesture dates back further than I thought!

"Why are you climbing this mountain alone, Kino?" I ask after 'pounding it'.

He picks his right ear with the appropriate pinky finger before responding. "Kino go through Village Chief Trial. Must climb Talon Spiral and return shiny red rock to home."

"But Ayla is still the Chief. Why are you in such a rush?"

"Ayla and Kino argue lots lately," he continues. "Ayla maybe think Kino weak. Kino prove strength to Ayla by getting red rock solo."

"That won't prove too much. Ayla has several friends help her do things too. We can help you if you can trust us."

Kino takes a moment of silence to look into my eyes. "Kino will know if plan double-cross. If happen, Kino show no mercy."

"Understood."

Kino lets off an excitable smile and heads into the cave before him.

"Louis, what happened to delivering the chief's message?" Patchouli asks once Kino's vision fades.

"We might as well let Kino reach his goal first," I reply. "We're practically there anyways."

"Kino's _goal_ is irrelevant Louis! If you told him what Ayla said earlier, he may have withheld his ambition and returned to her right away! I'm starting to suspect that you intentionally avoided that possibility."

"I.. but he looked so determined.." Something's wrong... Patchouli is angry?

"Somehow I wonder whether you are simply being empathetic or you're just treating this scenario like some kind of game."

"But this is a game. This dimension is literally a video game."

"Hmph." She turns away from me and starts pacing towards the cave. "So I was right about you after all..."

"What do you mean? Patchouli, wait.. Patchouli!"

"Primitive humans! Stop where you are!"

[BGM~L9anmBg6Xoc "Tyrano Lair"]

A husky cry sounds from the cave's entrance. A short, yet ferocious looking reptile in a royal purple wizard robe emerges into view. Its presence apparently draws Kino out of the cave's innards as well.

"Get out of way, Reptite! Kino need red rock to become village chief!"

"You fool!" the reptile shouts while dramatically pointing at Kino. "This Dreamstone quarry has far more important uses than some useless ritual! Look down below this summit. Do you see that huge crater? A giant monster entered the earth through there some time ago, and it sleeps there as we speak. It will absorb energy from this planet little-by-little until it has grown powerful enough. Do you have ANY idea what will happen after that? Haha.. what am I doing wasting my breath on the likes of you?"

That's right. A gigantic spiky alien monster named Lavos crash-landed in this dimension and quickly worked its way towards becoming the main antagonist of this story.

"Kino know what Lavos doing," claims the caveman. "Ayla learn truth from strange friends Ayla make. Then she tell Kino."

"You say that you know, and yet you savages still waste precious resources like this world is not in grave danger?"

Kino walks toward the Reptite. "Kino understand Reptite pain. You right. World in trouble. Lavos inside earth, grow stronger every day. What also right is Lavos will sleep long time; longer than we live. Beat Lavos not job for us. Job for kids of kids. Our job is live like before. Grow stronger; grow smarter. When time come, we beat Lavos. You from time of Ayla friends! Black Man, Lily Girl! Tell Reptite."

That was some speech despite the underdeveloped English. Anyways, the cue.. "Kino is right. This future has some tough times ahead, but everyone just has to keep on surviving and never give in to despair."

Wow, that was cheesy! Oh well..

Kino picks up from my input. "Azala last word say we have no future. We live and prove Azala wrong."

[Fade BGM]

"What did you say... YOU FILTHY APE!" the Reptite shouts in rage. "Our fearless leader was the pride of all Reptites! How dare you taint her name with nasty rumors!"

A tense moment of silence follows after the last line. I take a moment to review the scenario. I don't remember this lean Reptite from any point in the game. I remember Azala and its giant T-Rex pet. Then there was that bodybuilder dinosaur which had a difficult pattern that involved absorbing electricity.. Wow, just where did _Toriyama_ get most of his ideas anyways..?

"White Ptera! Exterminate these lowlives at once!"

A deafening cry disrupts my train of thought. A pair of ice blue eyes light the innards of the nearby cave. A ferocious winged construction darts out and hovers to the Reptite's side, allowing itself to become a mount. As the blue-eyed white dragon-shaped creation spread its large porcelain wings and roars, I began to wonder.. why do these prehistoric creatures sport some of the most advanced creations in this dimension..?

[BGM~3R2d6Kuk3Ek "The Almighty"]

**{Opposition: White Ptera – Reptite Battle Airship}**

Patchouli sighs. "And a peaceful resolution was looking more and more accessible too."

I ready my gifted weapon. "Oh peace can still happen... after a good old-fashioned boss battle! Yeah, boy!"

"Settle down."

White Ptera flaps its wings and sends out a sharp gale of energy towards my direction. I quickly send out a matching gale of my own. Both energies cancel each other out, creating an medium explosion.

"Would the same weakness apply to this creature, Louis?" Patchouli asks.

"I've never seen anything like this before, so I can't say for sure." The area, the summoner, and the summon are all new to me!

"I see... If that is the case, we should study its pattern and look for flaws. From there, we..."

Kino rushes into the fray before Patchouli finishes her suggestion. He rushes past an icy breath projectile and proceeds to bash at the enemy's heels. After words, he bats aimlessly in random areas not appearing to accomplish much.

"If we figure out where to strike then that boy's brute strength will come to use," says Patchouli.

White Ptera lifts itself off the ground and tries to kick off Kino, who is gnawing on its leg.

"If we come up with something before Kino tires himself out, that will be even better," is my response.

The Reptite growls once Kino climbs his way up to the head where it stood.

"Back you dirty ape!" The Reptite manages to encase Kino in a block of ice with a single hand motion. The Reptite then controls the block wih psychokinesis, hurling him towards us. Patchouli and I dodge in opposite directions. Once the ice hits the ground, it shatters into pieces and Kino winds up lying flat on his face.

"The enemy appears to have a strong affinity for ice-based techniques."

I nod as I help Kino up. "I was about to say that. Try fire magic."

"That is the plan," Patchouli says as she points her palm towards the dinosaur. "Summer Red!"

Patchouli ejects a speedy fireball and detonates it on the large creature. It was a clean hit but didn't appear to do much.

"I am not impressed by the results. Fire/Metal Sign: Saint Elmo's Pillar!"

She lifts both hands and calls up a much more potent fireball. This time she aims for the smaller creature on top. The Reptite panics and quickly freezes itself in an ice cube similar to what was used on Kino. The fireball dissipates, but not before penetrating most of the barrier. The Reptite breaks the remainder of the barrier manually.

"How can this be..?" the Reptite utters. "That spell just now was way too strong! You can't be human!"

The Reptite thrusts its hand out towards Patchouli; the latter encases herself inside a protective bubble. Wait, I don't get that play! The Reptite didn't even shoot anything for Patchouli to block..

The Reptite growls. "Damn! No one ever avoided my instant freeze spell before! You seized control of the air around you long before we started, didn't you?"

"What do you take me for?" she responds. "You cannot even cast real spells without doing that much."

"Silence!" The Reptite shouts on impulse then turns to enter an open hatch on top of White Ptera. The next line is shouted from a megaphone somewhere inside the structure. "It's clear that I'll have to get serious. Now witness the full power of White Ptera!"

Patchouli lets off a concerned hum. "It appears that taking down the master directly is no longer an option. Louis, this whole thing could have been far less complicated if you had just.."

Kino dashes into close quarters again, leaping at the head only to get shot down by a cold beam.

"All right, I get it already! My bad, but the bottom line is we have to work together now."

"Hmph."

Even if I say that, Kino has been continuously rushing the foe, swinging hard and bouncing off each time like a broken record.

"Ha-ha-ha! These are the futile attempts I've been expecting from the start! How entertaining."

Watching Kino's stubbornness reminds me of an RPG event where a character was trying to break down a door in order to stop a bad wedding.. He wasn't strong enough and hurt himself each time. Eventually I found out that I also had to run at the door simultaneously so the door would actually budge. Wait a moment..

"I think I have an idea Patchouli," I declare. "Aim a fireball at the body on the count of three."

Patchouli's fireball, my concentrated gale and Kino's reckless swing.. Individually, neither of us managed to dent White Ptera's armor, but if we all attack at the same time...

"One.. two... three!"

I knew it! The combined force of our attacks knock White Ptera back while causing a small crack below the contraption's throat.

"How ironic.. the solution turned out to be _Triple Tech._"

"Good call, Louis," Patchouli praises. "Victory is ours now."

"I'm glad you're feeling confident but don't you think we still have a ways to go?"

"You and Kino draw its attention," Patchouli continues. "Leave the rest to me."

"Alright, let's go Kino!"

Kino and I run to White Ptera's left side together. It immediately faces us and tries to breathe abnormally cold looking snowballs at us.. You know, for someone who was afraid of Patchouli earlier, it sure let us divert attention from her easily enough. Maybe the concept of flanking hasn't been invented yet.. but apparently Kino and I have become surrounded by harsh slush in almost no time!

"Ha! Now I've got you!" the amplified Reptite voice echoes. "Now then.. _Let the winds of war bring snow!_"

Kino loses his bare-footing and falls over due to our chilly predicament. White Ptera's mouth glows with energy prepares an intimidating ice beam. Explosions conjure from under its jaw and.. wait, explosions?

[Fade BGM]

"What's going on!"

Large chunks start to crumble from White Ptera's chin, and the dinosaur head starts to collapse. This has to be a malfunction! What could have caused it? Once the debris starts to clear, I begin to understand as I watch Patchouli floating where the head was. Her right hand appears to be smoking from its own source.

"Well that was a fine display thermal expansion if I do say so myself." says Patchouli while blowing her finger in satisfaction.

The Reptite rolls out of the White Ptera's busted hatch covered in smudges. "How..? How can a mere human outclass my magic power?"

"I am not a human if that makes you feel any better." Patchouli smirks. "Furthermore, I do not simply know magic. I am the enigmatic source of magic itself. I am the Unmoving Great Library: Patchouli Knowledge!"

"Bravo!" I shout while clapping. "Seven out of ten. Great speech, but it needed more flashy poses."

Patchouli frowns."Louis, you already have one magical girl who would be willing to pose for you. Don't get greedy."

"H-Hey, don't joke about that! I was just kidding!"

"I'm well aware. Tomfoolery is your primary function after all."

Ouch. I need a moment to rewind. When exactly did I get on her bad side?

"I won't lose.." Wow, I almost forgot that Reptite existed! "Not after what you said about Lord Azala!"

Kino ran off to the innards of White Ptera digging around until he pulls out an odd mechanism. "What this?"

Kino pulls off a dense box with a circular platform on the surface. Several buttons are lined across horizontally – each with disturbingly familiar symbols. "This.. looks like a playback device of sorts."

Patchouli tilts her head. "A playback device in this era..?"

"I.. don't even know anymore. Let's just play it."

"A playback device? What nonsense are you speaking?"

Time to ignore the Reptite and press record to see what's on this.. the button won't move? Hold up, I'm supposed to push play! My genius knows no bounds.

[BGM~MIyTxq8QXfM "Balthasar (Arranged)"]

A strong light emits from the circular platform and a blue tinted image of a familiar Reptite is projected. "Greetings, viewers."

"Lord Azala!"

"Really? A hologram..? Some prehistory.."

"If you are watching this hologram it is safe to assume that I, Lord Azala, am no more. This also means that I did not succeed in overthrowing the humans as the supreme ruler of this land. Since that appears to be the case, I would like to give a warning to you all right now. Listen carefully as this machine will only be able to relay this message one time and one time only. Sooner or later, a time of great ice will follow the arrival of a large flame. When this happens, the means to survival will change drastically. What this means is that Reptites and Humans will eventually have to collaborate with one another to overcome this obstacle. Settling our differences with one another is no easy feat by any means.. but I see this as our only hope. To everyone who is watching this now.. Please.. take care of this world by any means necessary."

The image dissipated and the living Reptite broke from its trance. "Lord Azala! Come back!"

"That was only a hologram."

"A what?"

Bah, I'll have to try something else!

"That was... the ghost of Lord Azala, and the last thing she will ever say to anyone ever again. Try not to forget her words."

The Reptite appears to calm down as if my answer was accepted. I'm having a hard time accepting this myself. Since when did that one-shot boss have such depth..?

[Fade BGM]

"Work together... with the apes? Lord Azala, your goals were always ahead of its time.."

It walks to the edge of the mountain opposite from the Lavos crater site before continuing. "I am Oz. The only Reptite aware of Lord Azala's true goal!"

"Reptite name... Oz," Kino replies solemnly.

Oz flips his mantle and accurately tosses three red rocks in our direction. Yay for souvenirs!

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU "Eterna Forest"]

"These stones are what you came for, correct? Take them and leave me be. I need some time alone."

"Reptite Oz.. thank you," Kino replies.

...

The three us start to descend down the mountain back to Chief Ayla. However, a new anomaly develops the moment we leave the summit.

"Hole in air," observes Kino. "Ayla talk about hole. It place where strange people come from."

"It also means that we have to go," I reply.

"Thank you for help. Come back later. Black Man and Lily Girl meet Ayla, eat, dance, fun!"

"The party will have to wait, Kino. You've got something more important to take care of."

"What more important?"

Patchouli enters the portal ahead of me before my decided response. "You need to see Ayla right away. She's got some news for you. Oh.. and good luck!"

[Fade BGM]

I watch Kino's baffled expression before the vibrant colors of the dimensional wormhole become all I see. After words I turn to catch up to my remaining partner Patchouli, who is several steps ahead of me.

"In the end, I only hinted at the message that Ayla wanted me to deliver. As long as Kino stays safe it should be fine that way."

Patchouli stays silent.

"Ah! I just realized that I didn't make a new contract even though we just left a different dimension! But now that I think about it.. I wonder if my contracts have restrictions?"

Patchouli only responds by giving me a sideways glance. Well.. at least she confirmed that she's listening.

"You know... like the restriction of being able to summon one person at a time. If my Spell Card is called 'Twenty-One Galaxy Maidens,' it sounds like the people that can make a contract with me all have to be female. And I think maiden typically refers to women who are virgins.. or at least unmarried. So wouldn't that mean that Ayla is disqualified from being able to join me unlike Lulu and Ms. Tomoe?"

"..."

Patchouli enters another dimensional gap that happened to be straight in her rigid path. Just I start to follow her, I notice that the dimensional crossroads I am in now looks very different from the several tunnels I went through before. This area looks much wider, and it somewhat looks like there is room for exploration. I don't have time for things like that though!

"Patchouli, wait for me!" I shout once I pass through the portal she crossed and cut off her path. "Why do you keep ignoring me? You've been acting strange for a while now. If I made you mad, then just chew me out already.."

She lifts her head just high enough to re-establish eye contact and display the most gloomy expression I've seen from her in person. The majority of her face is etched in red.

"Mmm..." she moans quietly.

"Woah," I say as I place a hand on her forehead. "Patchouli, you're burning up! How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

A car horn sounds. Looking behind me, I just realize Patchouli and I are in the middle of the street. I grab Patchouli by the hand and pull her into the sidewalk.

"Come on, you need to lie down and rest for a bit. Follow me. I'll get you some water and stuff."

No wonder Patchouli has been acting so irritable! She must have been in that prehistoric heat for too long.. and she even had to use a lot of fire magic! Luckily, the apartment is nearby, so all I have to do is take Patchouli up this small flight of stairs and take her in. I should turn on the air conditioner first thing too.

"Louis.." Patchouli calls softly. "You... your way around... this place..."

I turn to face Patchouli once we reach the upstairs porch. "Say that again? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Patchouli continues talking in-between breaths. "I said... you're acting like... you know where we are..."

"Well yeah, that's because..."

...!

No.. Why am I **here**? Actually, I should have asked that sooner, but I wasn't even thinking about it at the time! This place is..!

"Louis! Is that you buddy?"

Midway down the stairs we just climbed stood a red-haired, plump individual that I knew very well.. and vice-versa.

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_It seems as though Louis Starsky is treading on familiar territory. I wonder.. could this dimension be the place where he originally came from? If that is the case, does this mean that we may soon learn more about this boy's history..? Stay tuned in order to follow the road. _


	8. S1 C6: A Home Away from Home

"Louis! Is that you buddy?"

A heavy-set individual greets Louis from four wooden stairs below the small second-story porch. The nature of his introduction suggests that the two are more-or-less acquainted than one another. There is, however, a clear difference between their reactions.

"Locke..? Why? What are you doing here!"

Louis does not appear nearly as thrilled.

"Hey man, you asked me to look after Val while you ran off to do whatever!"

"That's impossible," Louis responds in a shaky voice.

"Anyways does this mean you're back? Can I tell the Riders or do you want to keep it secret?"

"Do what you want. I just need to go in and lie Patchouli down."

The stranger reveals one green pupil at direction as if he noticed my existence for the first time. He briefly exhales with a smug grin after taking a good look at me.

"Oh, I get you now. Just tell Val I said hi then, alright?"

The visitor turns and trots out of my impaired field of vision, but not before I catch a glimpse of his troubled expression. The stranger was apparently concerned for Louis's well-being and yet Louis displayed a determination to brush him aside. I cannot muster the voice level necessary to inquire Louis about that man, so the matter will have to wait until after a moment's rest.

Louis takes my hand and guides me down a dim corridor. The voice of a small girl says a number of lines that I cannot bring myself to concentrate on due to my state. I begin to drift off nearly the instant after Louis lies me down and tucks me in. I can barely remember the last time my condition has fallen to this degree. Nevertheless, this sudden surge of warmth implies safety, so this development could have turned out much worse.

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-6) A Home Away from Home**

I awaken to a bright fluorescent light directly above me. I shift my right foot against rough traction until gravity confirms that my heel has reached the bed's end. How do I feel so well-rested after having to use such a tiny box? I sense no odd incenses, and there were consistent pecking noises during my slumber. The source of the aforementioned noise turns from a computer monitor once she heard my motions.

She is a small girl with a significantly lighter complexion and eye color than Louis. Four neat dark brown braids hang from the corners of her head with an additional braid protruding from the back. She is wearing an oversized sky blue T-Shirt with a picture of a yellow pizza-shaped creature apparently chasing a choppy blue ghost with a troubled expression. The caption of the shirt reads in bold, black letters: In Soviet Russia, Ghosts Fear You! The girl scoots off the chair, briefly revealing black biker shorts hugging the top of her knees.

"Hi! Did you sleep well?"

Oddly enough, yes.

"What sorcery does this bed have?"

The girl giggles. "Contour pillows and mattresses. Mom is crazy about that stuff. I got 'em in my room too."

I look around and quickly determine that this room is roughly a third the size of my own. If my room were this small, I would have to leave it to fetch new books to read daily... Once I sit up to take note of the amazing mattress, I impulsively wipe dust off a nearby windowsill with my index finger.

"My brother's in the shower. He'll be out any minute."

"Louis is your brother?"

She nods eagerly. "Yep! I'm Valerie! What's your name?"

"I am Patchouli Knowledge," I answer accordingly.

She lazes back on the flexible chair while crossing her right leg over her left.

"You're pretty, Patchouli. How do you do it?"

"I do not have many secrets regarding my appearance..."

"Don't people make fun of you?"

"Not in particular. Why do you ask?"

Valerie cocks her head to the side. "Don't you know? People who are different from others get made fun of around here – even when they got beautiful purple hair like you."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

Valerie sets off the slightest exhale as if my last line troubled her. Simultaneously, the room door opens, revealing a familiar individual wearing a sleeveless blue hoodie over a white long-sleeved shirt. Louis has apparently changed into a darker pair of blue jeans as well. Droplets of water remains on his short, frizzly hair.

"There's a good reason for that," Louis starts with intention of jumping in on the conversation. "For starters, Valerie and I are... hey, I told you to stop going to that site!"

"But it's not fair," Valerie pouts. "The anonymous people on 'Quad-sama' are really funny!"

"It doesn't matter, you're still too young," Louis persists with an adamant expression. "Come on, get up."

Valerie obeys and vacates the seat. Louis promptly takes her place and starts to operate the mouse. Nearly thirty seconds pass with no noises outside of mouse clicking. Valerie watches the screen with Louis while digging into the top of his shoulders with her elbows in massaging motions.

"What's the big deal?" Valerie asks Louis in a soft tone. "All of my real friends are much older than me anyways, so it's pretty much the same thing..."

"You still haven't made friends your age?"

"Well... I did make a new friend named Lyra not too long ago."

Louis turns his head lightly. "Oh..?"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that," Louis replies. "I was just thinking that Lyra's a nice name."

"She wants to meet you. I can call her after her school is out."

"I won't be here much longer."

Valerie immediately lifts her elbows as Louis starts to rise from his seat. "Aw, but you just got here!"

"Also I need to talk to Patchouli in private for a bit."

"Okay..."

"Come here, Val."

Louis kneels down to his dejected sister and opens his arms. Valerie embraces him obediently.

"I miss you, bro."

"I'll hang out with you later on, okay?"

"Okay..."

The girl gives me a small wave to me before leaving and closing the door behind her. Louis immediately falls backwards onto his bed with his head landing right beside me. He closes his eyes for a moment before peeking back at me. I realize near instantaneously that his usual lighthearted nature is lacking.

"Are you feeling any better Patchouli?"

"I believe so. I suspect that your kindness has attributed to my swift recovery."

Louis rolls over to his side facing me. "It's not that big of a deal. I just did what I could."

"I figured as much. It is in your nature, right?"

"So is messing around like you pointed out earlier," he answers with a light chuckle.

"Louis..." I remember. Louis was the subject of several insults from me earlier. A significant portion of what I said was uncalled for. Just as I begin to speak, Louis shakes his head with a calm smile.

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything."

Am I forgiven without having to say a word?

"Even if you say that, you seem to have quite a bit on your mind."

Louis sighs deeply. "Yeah. At any rate, let me put on some music. I've been starting to miss my old playlist."

"All right."

Louis gets up clumsily and returns to his computer. Several mouse clicks later, and a mellow tune starts to sound from a small pair of speakers.

[BGM~8In-TG4b_TA "Aruarian Dance"]

Louis starts to make awkward motions in response to the rhythm. Am I to assume that he is dancing?

"Nothing like anime instrumentals to hide my power level and display my nonexistent swag."

Like usual, Louis speaks in English while miraculously failing to make much sense.

"I take it you did not see this development coming, Louis?" I start in attempts to form a topic. "So this is the rumored _reality _that you left behind..."

The smile is wiped from his face. "Not quite."

"Not quite? Did you not just bond with your sister in your own living quarters?"

"That was my sister Valerie all right," he responds. "My room is just how I left it too."

"Then why did you just suggest otherwise?"

Louis falls silent and does not answer until he takes a seat on the bed next to me. "Patchouli... Do you remember the first person we saw before I took you inside?"

I think back briefly. "That entire time-frame was a blur, but I do remember seeing one jolly individual. Was he an acquaintance of yours?"

After a brief pause, Louis gives his simple answer. "Locke Smith."

"His name is a pun? How cruel."

Louis smirks prior to continuing. "Anyways, this dimension is not the real thing. It's a duplicate dimension of the one where I came from... and a dimension where Locke is still alive."

A dimension where that boy is alive...? "Then what you're trying to say is..."

"That guy you saw earlier was an old friend of mine that passed away in my dimension over a year ago," he answers in a slightly agitated manner. "Locke and I went to the same run-down High School in this lousy city, but somehow the two of us and three others wound up making the most out of it. We called our hopeless group of daydreamers The Five Riders. Time went on and we eventually graduated together and proceeded to the point where we would make our moves in the successful parts of society. Something like that was no easy feat for any of us but for Locke, it was near impossible."

"Were all of the Five Riders at some sort of disadvantage?" I ask almost immediately.

"Somewhat. Where I come from, Everything in the world revolves around money. Power and popularity comes from money, love and happiness is maintained by money... even simple things like keeping healthy eating patterns revolves around money. And to top everything off, the city we were stuck in did not have nearly enough jobs to go around. Just about everyone who lived there had to leave it just to earn money... and getting the transportation to move to those places was an obstacle on its own."

So Louis comes from a place with a questionable sense of economics? I see. However...

"How does this information apply to your friend specifically?"

"Well I already explained that money is important where I came from. Friends and family are important too. As for the latter, Locke had the worst luck. He lost his entire immediate family at different times. His father died from a traffic accident before he was born, his mother died from lung cancer before he finished elementary school, and his older brother died from a heart attack about a month before his graduation. In any other dimension, that would have been a good time to become a wandering mercenary, but I'm sure the government there wouldn't let something like that fly."

Louis still manages to joke around even while telling such a saddening tale. Somewhere in my mind, I deduced that trait as being in his nature along with other unrelated mannerisms.

"In a crippling situation like that," I reply carefully, "The friends are the ones who would serve as the crutch."

Louis averts his eyes in response.

"Pretty much. That's also the part where I blundered. Not too long after I graduated, I left the state to visit my father at the worst possible time. Locke needed everyone there at that point, and I left him there. By the time I got back, it was too late; he didn't hold out long enough."

Louis stopped before going into detail regarding what exactly became of his old friend. After some minor debate, I decided against prying any further. But regardless...

"There is no need to blame yourself for something like that."

Louis sighs in a manner that suggests that he does not quite agree. "Maybe not, but since his pronouncement, I promised myself never to do that to a friend of mine again. I've been thinking about why I am able to go to the places I can lately, and I'm starting to think that it might be related."

[Fade BGM]

As I begin to inquire what he meant by that, the background music begins stops and shifts to another.

[BGM~tKMWMS7O50g "Sky Tower"]

"Oh hey, I miss this song!" exclaims Louis. "Wait, where was I? Oh yeah. There are people all over the universe who need help. Maybe some greater power called on me to be the one to lend a hand. And maybe I'll have to keep doing this until I make up for the many things that I failed to do in the past."

Somehow I expected such an answer.

"Or perhaps you just invented an excuse to meddle in other peoples' affairs."

Louis grins broadly. "Ah... well I can't exactly deny that."

All of a sudden, I reverted to saying the first thought that develops. "Just bear in mind that I may not always choose to save your skin like before. Who knows? One of these days I may choose to side with your opponent if I feel like it."

"As long as it's you, I'd be happy either way," Louis responds in amusement. "I'll be like 'Yay! I'm gonna get melted by _Royal Flare!_'"

The absurd image of Louis being obliterated while wearing an ecstatic expression was clear enough to tickle me pink. To think I was the one with the intention to cheer the other up... Louis wound up turning the gesture against me! And I suffer, pinned to the headboard until I shed a tear and gather my senses.

"You... truly are an odd one Louis," I confess.

"Ha," he says with a half smile. "But seriously... I really don't want to be here. This defeats the purpose of me choosing to... hum..."

Louis stops himself mid-sentence as if he was going to say something he did not want to. I decide to add onto the topic once it became clear that he would not continue.

"So far, this mysterious fate of yours has decided where you will go and when you will leave. There may be something you need to do here before you move on. Perhaps this means there is a maiden to be found here as well."

Louis grimaces. "Ugh, I didn't think about that..."

Louis rolls over dejectedly and buries his face inside of his contour pillow. He lies completely motionless for nearly a minute with the exception of breathing.

"Louis...?" I shake him by his left shoulder. "Come now. What is so unbearable about being here?"

He faces me suddenly with watery, bloodshot eyes.

"Why did I have to come here...? I just... want to keep going to new, exciting places with you like before. Is that so much to ask? Well technically, it really is, but still..."

Tears...? This is ridiculous. With this belief in mind, I decide to literally pull him back together by the ear.

"Snap out of it, Louis! You stated yourself that this dimension is merely a replica! If you would just take a moment to calm down, you will realize that this place just like everywhere else we have been thus far. Stop acting like everything is coming to an end... Your journey is far from over!"

"Patchouli..."

I let go as soon as I determine that Louis re-entered a rational level. He holds his ear expectantly.

"You're right... I panicked for no reason like an idiot. This is still going to be bothersome even if this isn't my real dimension... but as long as you're with me, this shouldn't be so bad."

I have no response to that embarrassing remark. I cannot even bring myself to look at such a shameless person. In fact, I divert my attention to the dark, ajar closet to my right. The area ripples with a familiar indigo sight.

"This is..."

Louis leaps out of bed with a burst of energy and looks along with me. "Yahoo! Saved by the portal!"

"But nothing was accomplished in this dimension, Louis. It would be unwise to leave now, would it not?"

"This place bugs me. Besides, I have a feeling I'll have to come back here anyways. At least I'll be mentally prepared next time! Oh, before I forget..."

Louis shuffles to a tall, worn-out dresser and opens the second drawer. He pulls out the red rock he received from Kino. I believe someone referred to them as a 'Dreamstone' at one point? Regardless...

[Fade BGM]

"Hey... my Dreamstone is glowing."

Louis says this because his rock is brimming with a peculiar energy. Once I uncover my Dreamstone from my mantle, I discover that it is doing the same.

"Do you think these stones are reacting to the portal, Louis?"

Louis thrusts his rock at the portal and watches its hue increase in intensity. "Looks like it. Well then... Ladies first?"

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_Whether or not anything was accomplished in this dimension is debatable. Perhaps the fact that Starsky & Knowledge became much closer in this setting was enough to satisfy the gods. At least that is how I see it. At any rate, when will Louis have to return to this place? Where will the duo wind up next? Also, will the Dreamstones come into play soon? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	9. S1 C7: From Hubs to Hubbubs

A large glass floor displays the indigo distortions that surround Patchouli and myself. The dimensional ripples are amazing enough, but I fear that harm would come to me if I stare for too long. In the middle of this huge cube-shaped reverie sits a fancy bright orange house. Naturally I scale the four marble steps that lead to the front door and knock on it. However, two minutes of knocking and waiting proves that no one is going to answer.

"Is this another dimension?" Patchouli asks as I step off the porch in defeat. "This place lacks definition compared to the others."

"This place doesn't ring any bells either..."

A single house in the middle of nowhere? Sure I can think of several areas that fit that description but none quite like this setting. This confined reverie is distinct enough to remember. But neither this giant box nor the empty house remind me of anything in particular. I navigate myself towards the backyard until I find a cheap chain-link fence that almost seems to detract from the house's overall image. The large area on the other side of the fence boasts an opaque, deep purple glass floor. Several metallic arches decorate the ground making the scenery resemble a futuristic cemetery. It isn't until we get to the other side that we discover that the structures are not exactly headstones.

"There are images on this side...?"

The handful of the arches show unique images like tall, life-sized television screens. The one that catches my eye shows an image of an oddly familiar purple sea serpent with countless eyes on its face. After failing to recall where I've seen it before, I shuffle a few paces towards Patchouli, who has her eye on another arch. The reasoning becomes apparent once I take note that image is a series of insanely large bookshelves with several novels scattered across a red carpet.

"This image..." says Patchouli. "It looks just like my library."

I impulsively press my hand against the image and make an immediate discovery.. The image does nothing to resist my light pressure; it merely accepts my hand like water.

"Just what I thought. Patchouli, I think I get it now."

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-7) From Hubs to Hubbubs  
**

[BGM~OMOHB5AUygI "The Poem for Everyone's Souls"]

I spend the next minute scanning the area to confirm my theory. There are a total of seven hollow arches lined up throughout this odd yard – one of which is blocked by metal bars. The image of the blocked structure consists of a distinct round and spiky alien porcupine. I turn to my partner with the intention of making my educated guess known.

"Patchouli... I think we have entered a dimensional hub."

"A dimensional... hub?" Patchouli replies after a pause. "As in a centre of various dimensions?"

"Exactly. I'm not sure about that Colosseum picture on that arch on the far edge that's separate from the others, but everything else looks familiar when I think about it. The picture that's blocked off is an image of Lavos from Chrono Trigger. The vicious purple sea-serpent is that optional boss in Summoner's Rift. This white smiley face with the beady red eyes looks like an insane close-up of Kyubey. This forest with the odd tree looks like... a certain area in my hometown..."

"Besides my library, Voile," Patchouli adds. "I recognize this image of a lovely grass field bathed in orbs of light as the empty world we treaded on some time ago."

"Long story short, I think this area is like a gateway that will take us back to any dimension that we've been to before."

Patchouli nods confirming that she understands. "I see. This is an odd turn of events. I suspect that the Dreamstones that we received from Kino must have been the catalyst to this phenomenon. If that is the case, I want to take the stone back to the library and conduct a little research on this all of a sudden.. although I'm not particularly in a hurry. Louis, what are you doing?"

The moment Patchouli calls me is when I realize that I wandered off subconsciously towards a glittery source of light surrounding two white benches sitting back-to-back. Just like the other times, the light vanishes before I reach it.

"I was listening," I assure Patchouli while taking a seat. "Something around here just caught my eye for a moment."

"That would roughly explain why you are suddenly bathing in an odd sparkle."

"You can see it?" Maybe it's like a mirage that is only visible from a distance?

"Yes. What is it?"

"I don't know... but for some reason, when I hang around areas like this, I start to think about everything that we accomplished so far. Ha..."

Patchouli tilts her head slightly. "What amuses you?"

"I was just thinking about how you ratted me out about corny phrases a while back and yet you said something a bit silly after defeating that Reptite."

"Ah..." Patchouli averts her eyes confirming that she remembers the scene. "W-Well... that creature was the very definition of a generic villain. The way he acted... his manner of speech... The whole scenario was so clichéd that I couldn't help myself for a brief moment..."

"Heh. You didn't have to explain yourself you know. I understood from the beginning."

Patchouli navigates herself to the opposite end of the opposite bench before replying. "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

This scene needs a blue sky and/or birds. The lamp-post decorating this location is pointless with such a dreary background!

"You should have saw your sister off before leaving," Patchouli states out of the blue.

"She'll be fine, trust me. Val is very independent for her age. She is thirteen by the way.."

"I see. You two appear to get along well for siblings."

I recline just a bit more. "It helps that she's more cheerful than usual."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

There would probably be a number of reasons for that version of Valerie. Sometimes I felt that Locke's death had a bigger impact on my sister than it did for me despite the fact that we were best friends. So if Locke is alive in this dimension... I was going to think of something interesting, but just now, I almost felt my thoughts get washed away in the indigo dimensional seas above...

Whenever I look up at this distorted sky I wonder how time flows in this area. Does it tick faster than average? Slower? Does time even move at all?

...

"Anyways, didn't you say that you wanted to go back to the library, Patchouli? We might as well go back now."

"Very well."

The look on Patchouli's face suggest that she wants me to go inside first. This is probably because she is not fully convinced that the arches serve this purpose. If I didn't spend several weeks of my free time sending _Super Mario _into large pictures to collect stars, I would be unsure myself. Either way, as I stare at the arch, I quickly find out that being used to this virtually does not apply to reality. Relax... it's just like submerging underwater for a split second... I hope.

[Fade BGM]

...

I kept my eyes shut until I felt myself step on a book. Besides the weird feeling that happens at first, traveling through those gates aren't that much different than your average door. So we're back at the library already. I've been to a couple new dimensions since our last visit and yet I still only possess two contracts. I'm sure that Koakuma will be disappointed; I know I am...

Patchouli takes a deep breath as if taking in the air of her habitat once more. "The first step towards researching this Dreamstone is to locate the source material. I have a fair idea of where to start looking but just in case, I will summon-"

Patchouli stops mid-sentence as a sharp breeze whizzes past my right ear. Instinct immediately dictates me to look to my six. Speaking of numbers, how many tails does this person have? Nine...? Looks like it. Nine silky orange tails sway behind this unfamiliar visitor with short hair of the same color. I don't know if it's this girl's distinct two-tailed hat or the strange design on the front of her long white and blue dress... but I have no doubt in my mind that she is from this world.

[BGM~tpleI8jiQak "Charming Domination"]

"So following my nose has lead me here?" she starts while smirking at my direction. "Looks like I've come to the right place."

Patchouli squints while eying the intruder. "So there's a stray fox loose in the mansion. What will Meiling let slip by next?"

This girl clearly has enough humanoid features to be considered as much. Regardless, she's probably a Youkai like the majority of this dimension's cast.

"Master says the sound of boundaries being crossed by someone other than her have been disturbing her slumber lately," the nine-tails continues. "Master sent me to find the problem and a solution. I knew I could take care of it, but I didn't think it would be this easy!"

"You speak as though you've already solved the problem," Patchouli replies.

"Maybe I can talk master into having a banquet to celebrate my total victory!" she continues in a blissful state. "Ooh, maybe master will even declare a toast in my name! Haha!"

"So you've already won?"

The fox lady ignores Patchouli's comment while staring into space, immersed in a daydream. "I'll have to go on a sake raid! I'll have to pass out invites too. Do you guys wanna come?"

"...Allow me to show you the flaw of planning too far ahead."

Patchouli releases a barrage of dense bubbles in the fox lady's direction. She phases out of sight, giving me no clue where she vanished to until a bushy tail lightly brushes my left arm.

"Why is the culprit so silent? Is it too dumb to talk?"

"I can talk. I just didn't feel the need to say anything if you won't even introduce yourself."

The two flaps on the top of her hat twitch in response. Wait, are there ears under there?

"I am Ran Yakumo, a shikigami (servant) to master Yukari and this is an assassination, you pesky human."

"You could have left that last part. Is death really the only solution for this?"

"Not really, but I might as well have fun while I'm at it!"

This Ran girl doesn't wear the eyes of a cold-blooded killer but I should know that looks can be deceiving in Gensokyo of all places. At the very least, I felt the atomosphere changing with her words; she definitely means business!

[BGM~J10TWlS729c "Necro Fantasy (Arranged)"]

"In case you did not know," Patchouli says while hopping to my side. "Your life is not at risk with this."

"Are you sure?"

Patchouli nods. "In short, the laws of this universe prohibit mortal danger towards humans in this manner."

"So Ran was bluffing?"

"Yes, however... This fox intends to stop you from traveling through dimensions as you have been; she will have her way if victorious."

"That sounds worse than death if you ask me," I reply honestly.

"My sentiments exactly. Stay focused."

I shift my attention towards Ran who is now holding several sharp, metallic objects between each finger. These are called _kunai_ I believe – or Steelies according to one game I used to play. Ran leaps high and begins chucking the throwing stars at the two of us. I dodge what I can with several close calls. Patchouli manages to evade the kunai without any of them touching her clothing. If I was able to fly, I would probably be better at this...

Patchouli conjures several sharp black diamonds in response to Ran's barrage and launches them. Ran phases through Patchouli's attacks at a speed much faster than what I have seen from Patchouli. I may not have much luck in the offense department but I will do what I can. My widest horizontal swings produce up to seven oddly shaped spinning danmaku in a rather even direction. My vertical swings send large crescent shaped gales that travel in a straight path. I cannot help but feel that I am improving, ever-so-slightly. My barrages still aren't connecting, though.

Ran decides to send a concentrated wave of energy at my direction. My response is to try and match it with a vertical gale of my own. No way... my gale carves through Ran's like butter. This development catches both of us off-guard, however Ran is the one that has to dodge. She narrowly escapes by shifting to the left. Unfortunately for her, Patchouli decided to follow-up my slash with a barrage of fireballs. Enough of them connect to pop Ran out of the sky. She regains her balance just in time to land on her feet. She hides her eyes looking down at the floor in a dispirited manner. Before I realize it, I begin approaching her while searching for the words I wanted to say.

"Sorry we had to do that to you Ran," I started. "But this was a battle I couldn't afford to lose."

Patchouli rushes to my side and grabs my attention. "Louis, why are you speaking in past tense?"

"What do you mean? Didn't we just..."

My sentence is interrupted by the sound of a fierce wind. I look back torwards Ran's direction to catch a glimpse of the fox lady holding a Spell Card high above her. She vanishes a moment later. That's right... Why did I forget that the battles here revolve around Spell Cards? The only way to beat Ran is to overcome the Spell Cards she uses against us... But where is she?

_"Shikigami's Radiance: Princess Tenko Illusion..." _echoes a voice an undefined location. Before I could find the source, I suffer a hard shot to my blind side. After whipping behind me, I suffer another blow to the same area. It takes several steps for me to regain my balance. I sense another attack incoming, so I do another about face – only to suffer a swift hook to my left jaw. This time I catch sight of the assailant as I stagger. Ran insteps to point-blank range and places her left palm on the center of my chest. She lets out a playful grin that is fitting for a mischievous fox as her hand lights up with an intimidating energy.

"This party's gonna be a blast!"

My vision began to fade after hearing that line.

[Fade BGM]

_[Even in darkness - The sight of her smiling face - Remains in my mind]_

"Louis, can you still stand? Louis... Louis!"

* * *

Can I stand? Does this mean I have fallen...? That won't do. I have to get up right away. It's so dark though.. which way is up? Damn it...

[BGM~ -APBltcNKuA "Living With Determination"]

_It appears as though you've reached a bump in the road. Do you wish to continue traveling?_

"I would if I could... but what can I do about an obstacle like that?"

_Ask yourself this. What is the best way to defeat a powerful Spell Card?_

"That's easy... Another Spell Card of equal or greater power. But I don't have anything like that."

_I see. In that case, it would be wise for you to ask for help from others... or vice-versa._

"Vice-versa...?"

[Fade BGM]

_A long road is filled with many dead ends. Take a few steps back and search for the way forward..._

"Hey, wait a second..."

* * *

[REPLAY - "The Poem for Everyone's Souls"]

Whenever I look up at this distorted sky I wonder how time flows in this area. Does it tick faster than average? Slower? Does time even move at all?

...

"I'm bored."

My words appear to break my partner's trance. "Even an incredible atmosphere such as this can get old quickly."

I randomly decide to pull out the deck of twenty-one cards that was given to me at the start of this unreal adventure. "I wonder if I can even check on everyone without having to summon them or visit them personally?"

"The ability to contact via telepathy is common for contracts such as yours," Patchouli replies as she starts to switch to the same bench as me. "In fact, the girls you recruit hear your call via telepathy before they come to your aide."

"You have a point. Let me give it a try while I'm thinking about it."

Somehow, my deck got shuffled. Neither Lulu nor Mami were at the top so I made sure to do so before choosing a card to focus on first.

...

"Louis. Is that you?"

The telepathy works! The moment I place the card on my forehead, a crystal clear mental image of a certain blonde magical girl appears in my mind.

"I must say you have impeccable timing Louis, as I have just recently mentioned you to a friend of mine. This friend is also someone that I would like you to meet if you can spare the time. As for the reasoning behind it, I would much rather discuss it with you in person. Thank you for understanding! Hmhm..."

"It's a trap!" I blurt out spontaneously, and without a true reason.

"Ms. Tomoe apparently wants to see you in person and show you off to another," Patchouli replies in an odd voice.

"Show me off..? Anyways, I wonder if Mami is talking about who I think she is. If so, it would be pretty nice to meet her."

"Is that so...?"

Patchouli gets in the most sour moods whenever a topic involves Mami. How am I supposed to respond? For now I'll change the subject. After all, there is one more maiden I want to contact.

...

"Hey, hey Louie!"

A mental image of Lulu giving a hearty wave appears in my mind.

"Louie, you should come visit me some time soon for infinity reasons! 1: I haven't seen you in a while. 2: There's a super-fun game we can play when you get here! Someone's playing hide-and-seek with me as we speak and the hider is really really good! So you should come because four legs are faster than two and together we can be like a super-awesome horse that's good at finding things! Ooh, or maybe you can give me a piggyback ride! Anyways, see you later!"

...

"Is something the matter, Louis?" Patchouli asks.

"My brain is scrambled, but I'm okay... Anyways it seems like Lulu wants to see me too."

Patchouli presses an index finger between her eyes before replying. "I may have been over-analyzing that conversation, but Lulu did not appear to be her usual self."

"You think so? Neither of us have really known Lulu for that long, though."

"That fact that makes my opinion even less valid," Patchouli responds. "Nevertheless, the feeling still mildly exists."

"There's only one way to find out... but wait, didn't you want to go back to the library?"

Patchouli shakes her head. "That can wait like I said before. We can go back there any time. It's not like anyone is waiting for us there."

A series of random, fleeting images crossed through my mind just then – specifically a fox tail and a two-tailed cap that twitches as if something is hidden underneath... What the heck?

"Louis...?"

"Oh, what?" Patchouli noticed my mind wander. "Yeah, you have a point. But hmm... who should I visit first?"

* * *

[BGM~SdgPzyNbUQk "Mistic"]

_A fork in the road reveals multiple paths. A sole traveler may walk only one path at a time..._

_[_] Lulu_

_[_] Mami Tomoe  
_


	10. S1 C8: Clause and Effect

_Construction has taken longer than expected The choices were between punctuality and quality. Obviously I chose the latter (Hopefully the decision is noticeable). The votes have been tallied, and oddly enough, the result was a tie. In the end, I resorted to a tiebreaker method. Thank you to all who participated regardless!_

* * *

I made my decision after a deceptively long train of thought. A strong feeling tells me that someone I wanted to meet is waiting on the other side. The one who summoned Patchouli and I greets us with high spirits and proceeds to guiding us inside an empty building that is still under construction (according to a sign). After one minute of navigating the dim corridor, the shadow of Mami Tomoe's mystery friend pulls into view. The case of the odd encounter closes upon witnessing her long red ponytail swishing to and fro while studying us.

"Odd is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" she starts.

"What a memorable first introduction.."

The familiar red-head blows and pops a large pink bubble nonchalantly. As she fixates her gaze on me, I secretly begin to hope that the red alley light is too dim to reveal my uncontrollable grin. The girl that stands before me is definitely Kyoko Sakura after all. From the looks of things, she is having trouble absorbing my features from this area. Patchouli is the one unsure about my sanity instead.

"Louis Starsky and Patchouli Knowledge, this is Kyoko Sakura," Mami confirms. "My intention was to introduce the lot of you, but we will have to cut things short, hence why are at this location."

I looked to Mami and began to ask why we were here. Her arm extends to the right, pointing in the same direction. An oddity on a nearby pillar imbued in a dark aura is the obvious attraction.

"A Grief Seed.. Is there no one else that can take care of it?"

"We are the closest to this witch," Mami replies. "And besides, Kyoko is a due for a purification. This will also be my opportunity to demonstrate what we discussed earlier."

Patchouli sighs. "Can we not have a normal rendezvous at least once?"

"Maybe we can sit this one out. I'm sure these two will be fine on their own."

"No it's fine," she replies blankly.

Kyoko continues to listen to our exchanges in a mild irritation. "What is this, a picnic? You guys may die you know."

She looks over to Mami who seems to be looking forward to the lot of us going together. Unfortunately for Kyoko, she cannot decipher what has gotten into her.

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (1-8) Clause and Effect**

[BGM~VEcH47Uhixo - "Gertrud"]

Approaching the Grief Seed transforms the scenery from an empty building to an area of modern ruins. After Kyoko transforms into her patented red magical girl theme, she takes off through the disheveled marble pillars ignoring the features. She tears through waves of creepy mustached creatures with merciless swings. The glitchy, evasive maneuvers they perform occasionally amount to nothing as Kyoko immediately follows up their dodges with her spear's special function: She can change her heavy weapon from a standard erect polearm to flexible sections that easily cover any area around her at a moment's notice.

Mami, Patchouli, and I were able to walk nearly leisurely as the area Kyoko covered was quite immense. I decide to make haste just to make sure I don't miss any of her movements. Suddenly a mustached mutant sprouts up between Kyoko and I, obstructing my view of her. It looks in my direction; apparently this one's mine. I send a gale towards its direction with a vertical strike. I score a direct hit, but instead of the creature being slain in an instant, it duplicates into two smaller versions. Oh man.. I figured there was a difference in power between Kyoko and I, but not by this much! Just as I ready myself to fight back, one of the cloned monsters shatters directly after the sound of a shotgun. The other gets engulfed by a large flame pillar. As Patchouli and Mami catch up to me, Kyoko also comes back taking a break from her rampage.

"Elemental magic?" she says to Patchouli. "That's pretty impressive compared to whatever that guy was doing."

"What can I say? I'm a rookie."

"You're one of us, right?" Kyoko continues, disregarding my input. "A Puella Magi, that is."

"Not quite," the foreign mage replies. Kyoko tilts her head, not quite understanding how she could have been mistaken. Mami takes note of this and grins.

"Ah, so now you're starting to take interest. These two saved my life before. It would be best not to underestimate them. Ah that reminds me.. Kyoko, there is something interesting I would like to show you if Louis is willing to cooperate."

I agree on impulse. "Sure."

"Suddenly your motives are more apparent," Patchouli comments.

"Are they?"

"Move it guys, the Witch is nearby!"

[Fade BGM]

For whatever reason, I thought the giant, unsightly sea slug with butterfly wings was a statue until Kyoko pointed it out. It stands in the middle of the open marble square, barely moving as if it doesn't notice us. I do vaguely recall this creature, but not so much the area. Once it turns towards our presence, it rattles violently and a small army of mustache monsters approach us from behind.

[BGM~e5892CYpH4Q - "Sinister Sundown (Arranged)"]

"We're surrounded," confirms Mami.

"Patchouli and I can clear the waves in that case. I can do at least that."

"Who the hell do you think you are giving directions?" Kyoko retorts.

"Now now, Kyoko," Mami adds in a calm, motherly tone. "It is a good suggestion no matter how you look at it."

"Tch. Whatever, just move."

The world natives head out towards the Witch as we turn to face our foes. I haven't had bad luck with small mobs yet so there was actually some confidence in my words. And besides that..

"I actually have a plan for once. Go me!"

"Actions speak louder than words."

It worked before, so why not try it again? I need you now: Lulu! Four mustached potato heads and two floating mustached ice cream cones stand in our way. If Lulu can turn them all into harmless critters, we can get through this unscathed.

An eager little mage waves her staff without me having to request it. "Cuddly incoming!"

"Yeah! Where's your curly mustache at now?"

I spoke too soon.. The four tiny purple squirrels in front of me decided to keep the extra facial hair..

"Nyahahahaha! I had to do it!"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"Fire Earth Sign: Lava Cromlech!"

A rain of meteors fall from a rift in the sky and decimate the competition.. although somehow, the two floating monsters appear to be unaffected by both girls' inputs. They both shake spontaneously and chime a loud bell. Four more mustache potatoes rise from the ground in response.

"Something went wrong," says Patchouli with a frown.

"We have to approach the flying things a different way.."

Patchouli's fiery inferno wasn't enough somehow. They sure don't look immune to fire though. (Maybe it was the earth element in her last spell?) One of the flying annoyances charge me at a speed slow enough for me to counterattack it. A hard vertical strike sends it reeling to the ground. With one extra danmaku shot fired from my gifted weapon's tip, I make sure it stays down. Lulu and Pix chase the other one down with Glitterlance while the newly spawned ground enemies begin to focus on Lulu with ominous looking dark energy bolts. Patchouli protects her by casting a barrage of dense water balls. The ground monsters are now forcibly floating because of their aqua prison. Pix manages to cut off the remaining flying enemy's path and promptly fire a point-blank Glitterlance, zapping it down to the rest of the posse. Patchouli launches her fire _spirit bomb_, St. Elmo's Pillar at the mob. With that, our opposition is no more.

[Fade BGM]

"Kaboom!" Lulu shouts. "Patchy is the best! Better luck next time, Adelbert!"

"Adelbert..?"

"Yep! The flying thingy's name was Adelbert and the other guys are Anthonys. You can tell just by looking at them, you know?"

"If you say so..." I can't object, since I wouldn't know..

A loud crash is suddenly heard in the distance. It looks like the magical girls made quick work of their target. Did we make it easier for them by holding off the others? Kyoko and Mami land before us; the latter fumbles slightly. Mami immediately tends to a small cut above her left leg.

"Projectiles as sharp as those could have easily cut through bone," Mami says examining her small wound. "I should have been more serious than I was."

Kyoko suddenly breaks her parallel positioning and hovers directly in front of her partner.

"Mami! What happened to you?"

"The cut doesn't look too deep," I try to assure her. "Mami should be fine as long as-"

"Not that you idiot! Mami, why did you slow down from just that..? Your Soul Gem! Where is it?"

Tomoe displays a smug grin that hides her pupils beneath her bangs.

"Just as sharp as ever, I see. Kyoko.. This Grief Seed may be the last one you will ever need."

"Wait, really? How did Ms. Sakura achieve that?"

"Read between the lines Louis," Patchouli whispers. "The feat has yet to happen."

Between the lines...?

...

...

"Oh! I get it now!"

"So soon?" Patchouli smirks.

"Oh shut up."

Kyoko seemed to grow increasingly frustrated the more the rest of us said. By the looks of things, Mami has yet to tell Kyoko about the connection between me and her. This must be why she called me out here. After all, the brief history we shared would be a bit difficult to understand with words alone..

[BGM~JsiKpv4SEh8 - "Slow Curve"]

With that thought in mind, we retreat back to where we originally would have gathered. As soon as we enter Mami's apartment, Kyoko raids the fridge and abducts an apple and a slice of cake. She immediately starts munching on the latter as if she were waiting to eat it for ages.

Anyways, I have a topic to start. Once Kyoko takes a seat in the dining room, I lay out my two cards filled with images in front of her.

"If there's anything noteworthy about me at the moment, it is this stack of cards that I own. When certain conditions are met, the cards react and allow me to make a two way contract with someone. Mami joined me this way and that is why one of the cards has her image on it."

Kyoko's focus is drawn to the image she does not recognize. "What's with this other one? She looks like a witch.."

"Making a contract with Louis has nullified the contract I made with Kyubey," says Mami getting right to the point and drawing surprise. "I still have the powers that were originally gifted to me, but I no longer have to harvest Grief Seeds to maintain them."

"Then.. why are you still fighting Witches?"

"Because I can!"

A half smile from Kyoko indicates that such an answer from Mami does not surprise her. Looking towards me again, she frowns and takes another bite from the apple.

"And what are you getting from all of this? What's the full exchange?"

I want to give her an answer that sounds more convincing than 'there's nothing to lose' but...

"It's simple really," Patchouli intervenes. "You become an addition to this young man's power. Forging a contract with Louis binds you to lend him your ability via spirit at any given moment and face completely different adversaries."

"H-Hey, you're making me sound like a recruiter!"

"That is ultimately your objective, is it not?"

"Ugh.. I just earned the achievement that made me realize that I'm no different from Kyubey!"

What's with this goal anyways..? Butting into other dimensions... disrupting the natural flow of events...

"You should make a contract with this man Kyoko," Mami says out of the blue.

"Don't ignore me! I'm in shock here!"

"How do these work anyway?"

I'm finally getting at least neutral expressions from this girl. Perhaps she doesn't think that I am a complete waste of time anymore?

"When certain conditions are met, the cards light up and grow warmer. It only happened twice thus far, so I don't have the pattern marked down just yet.. but they seem to work like Social Links."

Mami seems perplexed. "Social.. Links?"

"Explaining something like that would be challenging."

"It sounds self-explanatory to me," the red-haired Magi replies. "For something like this to work, there needs to be something between us. Isn't that right Mami? Didn't you develop feelings for this guy shortly before you joined him?"

"..!" Mami glances at each of us before losing the will to give eye contact. "You're being insensitive, Kyoko."

Kyoko shrugs off the claim and looks towards me again. "If that is the case, then it will not work. For starters, you are not my type. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. If Mami didn't set you up to this, you would have no incentive to even deal with me."

"That's not true."

Kyoko bats her eyes once. "Is that so?"

"If I knew how to use these properly, I probably would have come to you myself," I continue. "If a magical girl changes contracts from Kyubey to me, the wish that they tied themselves to would be negated. And I know that you of all people would have no problem with that."

Kyoko was very shocked from that last statement. I'm starting to wonder. Did Mami mention _anything_ significant about me before now?

"Mami.. how much information about me did you spill?"

She _is _in the dark.. "Mami didn't tell me anything. I only know what I do because of where I come from. I'm from a different dimension where this world is more of a fantasy. Because of that, I know of what you wished for, what happened as a result, and the situation you're in now."

This is a lot of information for her to process all at once. Bah, Mami really should have helped her to prepare! Kyoko scans the area as if she were looking for hints at a practical joke. Moments later, she returns to an average composure.

"In that case... If you _really_ know the truth, then you wouldn't be showing sympathy. I made a careless wish and I got what was coming to me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It's not a matter of believing; it's a fact. We can't always get everything we want no matter what promises are made. That's a common life lesson that everyone learns.. one way or the other."

That's quite the harsh outlook.. Of course, Kyoko's story was just as harsh. She gave up her binding wish for her father's sake. She only wanted her father's efforts to be more fruitful. But once he discovered that her daughter was the one behind his sudden success, he went out like _Benoit – _murdering his entire immediate family, and ultimately himself. Kyoko's binding wish became void that day. Her obligations as a magical girl, on the other hand, did not.

"Even if you justify what happened to you, it's still completely unfair what you have to go through every day. You have to keep fighting even though you no longer have a dream to hold on to.. no drive. Unless of course defeating Witches is something you can call fun."

"Don't be stupid!"

Kyoko involuntarily shot out of her seat and slammed her palms against the wooden table. Either the enraged red-head bent the surface slightly or I am imagining that she did.

"Kyoko.." Mami calls, placing a hand on her shoulder. Even though I riled her up enough, there's something that has to be made clear.

"That is why.. if it is in my power, I would help you out of my own free will."

Wait a second.. I'm doing it again! This is manipulation, just like what Kyubey did from the start.. what if this power of mine just puts everyone in an even worse situation in the end? Well.. I doubt that it can get worse than inevitable doom, but still.. when I see this new expression that Kyoko wears, my own emotion becomes undefined.

"Look, the cards are reacting! What a relief.."

The tan border of the card faces emit a luminous glow. Mami and the rest of us immediately shift our attention to them.

"There might be something to that _Social Link_ theory of yours Louis," says Patchouli. "The contracts appear to trigger when they detect that someone is willing to cooperate."

"Maybe, but let's rename the theory something other than Social Link or else I'll feel guilty."

"I can't be this easily swayed, can I..?" she mutters as the cards' glow reflects in her eyes.

"Hey, in this case, you'd have be a fool not to sway," Mami adds. "After all, you will be more or less getting your freedom back."

"I wonder about that.. Either way, I never hesitated before so there's no point in starting now. What's the next step?"

"About that.."

As Mami and I falter, Patchouli informs Ms. Sakura. "Intimate contact between the recruiter and the recruit seems to be the catalyst."

"Is that so?" she says with a tiny hint of unease.

"There just has to be another way.."

"As if you're bothered by it!" Patchouli exclaims as she mashes her index finger against my cheek.

"I am! ...Slightly."

"Tough luck."

Kyoko moves in like an assassin delivering the _Kiss of Death_ to her marked target. There's no choice from here but to take it as she seemingly tries to mend the spot where Patchouli lightly bruised me. This is the second time that Patchouli has to sit through a considerably awkward moment. It's probably making her sick, but this is for a good cause, right?

[Fade BGM]

My stack of cards suddenly explode and scatter across the floor as if they were attacking my train of thought.

"Ow! What just happened?"

A worried Patchouli and Mami help me pick up the random mess until each of us recovered seven cards.

"All twenty-one," said Mami.

"None of these cards have Ms. Sakura's image on it" Patchouli added after a close examination. "I think the ritual failed, Louis."

"What... Why!"

Kyoko's eyes widen. "Did I not seal the deal right..? How far do I have to go?"

Mami keeps silent. Kyoko sends a glare one would give a lecher at my direction.

"I-I don't think that's the problem!" (I only rubbed noses with Lulu..)

"Louis," Patchouli calls through the commotion. "Ms. Tomoe's card is giving off a weird energy right now. The energy vaguely resembles the type that is used in demon seals. I'm almost certain that this is a large clue as to what just happened... and the first hypothesis I have is a bit unsettling."

"Please tell us, Ms. Knowledge!"

[BGM~GNwE4Rzx_gc - "Guiding Light"]

Patchouli wears an troubled expression before continuing. "So far, this ability that Louis uses suggest that he is to find maidens from _different_ dimensions that are willing to cooperate with him. In theory, I'm suspecting that.. there may be a clause that prohibits the recruitment of more than one girl from the same dimension."

What..

"Ha.." Kyoko breathes with a forced grin. "I have to admit, Mami. If this was all some elaborate revenge from our squabble before, then you got me real good. Ha-Ha! My hopes were way up high, complete with the rapid heartbeat. On top of that, this random guy I just met now has my first-"

"Ms. Sakura.. I'm so sorry."

"..."

That face she's making.. Nope. There's no way in hell I'm watching this go down! Out the front door I go! Someone's voice called out to me before I slammed the door behind me, but I'm not thinking about that now.

...

I've been standing on the side of the complex for at least ten minutes now.. Way to look like an idiotic liar, Louis! What the hell was that anyways! It's crazy enough being able to go to these places, but now I can't even make a difference? I don't even..

Just then, a human-shaped shadow silently looms over my side. My retinas suddenly absorb several relaxing shades of purple. I'd never thought I could say that not even the sight of her could cheer me up, but I'm pretty damn inconsolable after what just happened..

"Louis. Ms. Tomoe would like to discuss something with you. Please come back inside."

Now what... I don't really want to look at anyone right now. but putting that aside, there is yet another visitor posted on the table once I re-enter.

"Kyubey. What are you doing here?"

"Mami Tomoe has summoned me. I came as fast as I could since I am hardly ever the one being called."

Mami's solemn expression confirms this claim.

"Louis. I've made a decision," she begins. "I'm going to become a Puella Magi again. According to Ms. Knowledge, if I do that, our card will become blank and reusable after words. Then you can finish the ritual with Kyoko."

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Of course this furball would think so!

Kyoko shakes her head. "Mami, don't."

"No way.. Why would you want to go back to that..?"

Mami lets off a smile a tad brighter than the topic. "You know about me, right? Do you know the difference between Kyoko's wish and mine?"

"There were a lot of differences, but what are you trying to say?"

"It's just like you said earlier. The consequences from Kyoko's wish were far too severe considering what she wanted. And just like you, I am willing to help her at any cost. There are two differences between then and now. I am making this choice out of free will and this time, my wish will be far less selfish than before. But even if I say that, I do have one more selfish request."

"What is it..?"

She responds after pressing her index finger between her lips. "I want to do _that_ again. My time as an ordinary person was short and I will probably miss it a little. The way I want to spend my last moment as a normal human is by thanking the one that made it possible. Is that acceptable, Ms. Knowledge?"

I swear...

"Me? Why are you asking me...? Anyways, I wouldn't dispute it even if it did concern me."

"I see," Mami replies. Hold up. Doesn't my opinion matter? "Well then, without further adieu.."

Seeing as Mami is already leaning towards me, I guess not..? Come to think about it, what _is_ my opinion? Mami has a good point. Comparing her wish with Kyoko's, Mami's wish technically didn't fail miserably like the latter.. and this way, both of them will get a fresh start of sorts. But even if I go through it this way, there is only so much that Kyoko would gain back – her family is not on that list. Thinking about all of this is... exhausting! At any rate, I should be more decisive before things get out of control.

_A fork in the road reveals multiple paths. A sole traveler may walk only one path at a time..._

[_] - Accept the offer

[X] - Turn down the offer

[Fade BGM]

...

As Mami zooms in closer to my proximity, her eyes open to a hand on her shoulder – one that prevents her from leaning forward any further.

"I can't do this, Mami.."

"Why, Louis.." she utters while bringing back the heavy mood. "Don't you understand? This is the only way!"

"Even if it is, the one I chose was you.. and I don't want to turn back on that. I'm sorry. I told a harsh lie to you, Ms. Sakura. I'm really no good after all."

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU - "Eterna Forest"]

Kyoko lets out a small sigh. "I get it already. You didn't lie on purpose. Neither did Mami."

Kyoko pulls out a small box from her green sweater's pocket and places it in my hand. It's unopened..

"Pocky?"

"It's not much but you can have this."

I'm personally not into the stuff myself, but I'm happy regardless.

"Thank you."

"In a way, this is as if Kyoko is joining you in spirit!" Mami comments with sudden enthusiasm.

"Mami can make anything embarrassing when she puts her mind to it."

Finally! A lighter mood is confirmed by the magical girls' laughter.. I thought I was a goner!

"Now that I can see your eyes more clearly," Kyoko says while facing me. "I see that I underestimated your strength and now I'm curious. Why do you fight, Louis?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not really that strong. Also I can't say that I really have a goal right now either.. unless you count a generic quest for power as one."

"That's good then."

"What's good about it?"

Kyoko makes a gesture with her right arm as if she were thrusting a spear at my face. "I guess you can say I prefer dealing with people that seem within my reach."

"Oh.."

I barely began to analyze what Kyoko meant by that when a small distraction hopped on the windowsill to attract attention.

"What's going on? Wasn't the topic about somebody making a contract with me a few minutes ago?"

"Oh Kyubey, you're still here!" Mami exclaims apologetically. "I'm sorry, but apparently, there's been a change of plans."

[Fade BGM]

A timely wind blows through the open window. It tosses Kyubey's ears and tail while giving me a slight chill.

_"To be called upon – Only to be forgotten – How does one respond?"_

With that said, Kyubey exits through the window before anyone gets a word out. Neither magical girl took their eyes off its former location.

"Oh my..." says Mami.

"Okay, I'm seriously at a loss of words right now," adds Kyoko.

...

[BGM~OMOHB5AUygI "The Poem for Everyone's Souls"]

Things began to wind down once Kyubey left. According to Mami it has been a long time since she and Kyoko hung out, so Patchouli and I eventually bid our farewells and returned to the dimensional hub. I made haste to the bench with the fear that my legs would give out at any moment. At least Patchouli's stamina appears to be holding up..

"In the end, Kyoko Sakura still has to remain a magical girl," Patchouli says from the opposite bench.

"If my deck didn't have that annoying limit, I would have lifted her contract in a heartbeat."

"The chance arose when Ms. Tomoe volunteered to renew her contract with the white creature," she replies while turning to my direction.

"Kyubey's contract costs people their souls and freedom. I just can't whisk lives away like that! I mean would you?"

"Who knows," she replies. "Personal bias aside, your decision may very well have been for the better."

"Hopefully Mami won't be upset for too long.. Anyways, I need to lie down. That whole ordeal took a lot out of me."

"Shall we return to Voile in that case?"

"That's right. You wanted to go back earlier didn't you? We might as well go back now."

"Very well."

...

_One's strength can be amplified by strengthening bonds with others. Here is to hoping that this development will be enough to progress safely. Stay tuned in order to follow the road either way._


	11. S1 Milestone

[BGM~tpleI8jiQak "Charming Domination"]

"So following my nose has lead me here?" she starts while smirking at my direction. "Looks like I've come to the right place."

Patchouli squints while eying the intruder. "So there's a stray fox loose in the mansion. What will Meiling let slip by next?"

_Munch, munch..._

"Master says the sound of boundaries being crossed by someone other than her have been disturbing her slumber lately," the nine-tails continues. "Master sent me to find the problem and a solution. I knew I could take care of it, but I didn't think it would be this easy!"

"You speak as though you've already solved the problem," Patchouli replies.

_Munch, munch..._

"Maybe I can talk master into having a banquet to celebrate my total victory!" she continues in a blissful state. "Ooh, maybe master will even declare a toast in my name! Haha!"

"So you've already won?"

The fox lady ignores Patchouli's comment while staring into space, immersed in a daydream. "I'll have to go on a sake raid! I'll have to pass out invites too. Do you guys wanna come?"

"...Allow me to show you the flaw of planning too far ahead."

_Munch, munch..._

Patchouli releases a barrage of dense bubbles in the fox lady's direction. She phases out of sight, giving me no clue where she vanished to until a bushy tail lightly brushes my left arm.

"Why is the culprit so silent? Is it too dumb to talk?"

...

"Ah..." I'm in the script after all! "Sorry about that. This pocky is a lot more delicious than the kind I had before.. By the way, who are you?"

The two flaps on the top of her hat twitch in response. Wait, are there ears under there?

"I am Ran Yakumo, a shikigami (servant) to master Yukari and this is an assassination, you pesky human."

I should probably put the pocky away for now.. This gal seems offended.

"You could have left that last part. Is death really the only solution for this?"

[Fade BGM]

"Not really, but I might as well have fun while I'm at it!"

This Ran girl doesn't wear the eyes of a cold-blooded killer but I should know that looks can be deceiving in Gensokyo of all places. At the very least, I felt the atmosphere changing with her words; she definitely means business!

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (Season 1 Milestone)** **Pok Gai, Pocky Eater!**

[BGM~J10TWlS729c "Necro Fantasy (Arranged)"]

Ran Yakumo ambushed us in Patchouli's library because apparently all the dimensional traveling that's been going on lately has been negatively affecting her master's sleep schedule. Ran's solution towards solving the problem seems simple enough: Stop the travelers from traveling and everything will return to normal. Patchouli most likely just wants Ran to leave her habitat alone. Books are getting damaged from the Fox Youkai's throwing star barrages after all.

Eventually, Ran decides to send a concentrated wave of energy at my direction. My response is to try and match it with a vertical gale of my own. No way... my gale carves through Ran's like butter! This development catches both of us off-guard, however Ran is the one that has to dodge. She narrowly escapes by shifting to the left. Unfortunately for her, Patchouli decided to follow-up my slash with a barrage of fireballs. Enough of them connect to pop Ran out of the sky. She regains her balance just in time to land on her feet. She hides her eyes looking down at the floor in a dispirited manner. Before I realize it, I begin approaching her while searching for the words I wanted to say.

"Sorry we had to do that to you Ran," I started. "But this was a battle I didn't want to lose."

Patchouli rushes to my side and grabs my attention. "Louis, why are you speaking in past tense?"

"What do you mean? Didn't we just..."

My sentence is interrupted by the sound of a fierce wind. I look back towards Ran's direction to catch a glimpse of the fox lady holding a Spell Card high above her. She vanishes a moment later. That's right... Why did I forget that the battles here revolve around Spell Cards? The only way to beat Ran is to overcome the Spell Cards she uses against us... But where is she?

_"Shikigami's Radiance: Princess Tenko Illusion..." _echoes a voice an undefined location. Before I could find the source, I suffer a hard shot to my blind side. After whipping behind me, I suffer another blow to the same area. It takes several steps for me to regain my balance.

...

If I get hit like that again, it's strike three! Calm down Louis. This attack is a pattern and patterns are meant to be deciphered. I sense another attack incoming from behind. At the speed Ran is approaching me, avoiding it will not be an easy feat. Heh, if only I had a smaller hitbox. Actually.. this might be a good time to make like a tornado drill and duck for cover!

I crouch as quickly as possible. I feel a rough impact just to the right of my spine. My back becomes Ran's springboard as she leaps off me with both of her feet. I rise my head just in time to watch her land gracefully.

"She's quick.."

"As expected from a fox," Patchouli adds. "Don't get careless."

Ran vanishes again. Now that I am on guard, I can slightly see that the _illusion_ seems to derive from pure speed. It's like she's everywhere around me at once! Suddenly, I hear whizzing. I turn to Patchouli and discover that Ran is aiming for her this time. Patchouli merely tilts her head to the left, then to the right with her eyes closed. After words, she reaches in her pocket and brandishes a thick book. Once she thrusts it in front of her, she manages to parry Ran's third strike with a strong magic barrier coming from the artifact. The defensive force is enough to send Ran flying backwards. However, she still lands safely after one awkward step.

"Plan A was much better.." Ran mutters while looking back at me and speeding up again. Great, it sounds like she's going to focus on me again!

"Maintain a steady balance and you should be fine," Patchouli says as if reading my expression. "When escape is impossible, stand your ground."

That certainly sounds like legitimate advice but I don't exactly want to stand around taking hits either. I have to concentrate – look and listen for a signal of where Ran will be coming from...

_Viip!_

A sound from the left. I should dash forward out of range.

_Viip!_

This one is from behind. Ducking is best option..

_Viip!_

A head on assault! Not much I can do but block.. I catch Ran's right fist with my forearm. She follows up with four more slow palm strikes that I manage to defend. But this feeling I'm getting.. Guarding her attacks with my arms send weird sensations throughout my nerves. Something tells me that trying to prolong this sequence is only going to make things worse. Also, I should brandish my weapon when I get the chance. Ah, Ran is starting from the top. Let's try this again!

_Viip!_

From the right. I rotate counter-clockwise to avoid the dash and try to launch a directional gale towards the other end of her path. Not only was I too slow, but my aim was way off.

_Viip!_

From behind me and slightly to the left. I sidestep to the left and manage to launch two directional shots down Ran's exit path. She phases out of sight long before they reach her, though..

_Viip!_

A frontal attack again. I was just starting to hope that would happen soon! Let's see you dodge a missile head-on!

For a split second I could tell that my choice was rather decent. Ran pauses with a shocked expression before leaping above my attack. Piercing lights then sparkle from above. It looks like I'll have to deal with some kunai before Ran lands.. or so I thought. A shower of quartz rocks rain on Ran's parade, sending her to the ground forcefully. Patchouli style artillery is a real luxury!

"Land-based animals should stay on the ground where they belong," says Patchouli. "Your skills show a clear difference between the land and sky."

"Tch! You must be bored with this easy setup. I've got just the solution," she states while brandishing her second Spell Card. "Come forth Chen, my Shikigami!"

A luminous magic circle appears on the ground before us. A pair of black cat ears emerge from the circle's center followed by: An odd green cap, black cat ears peeking from underneath, short brown hair, studious brown eyes, a long red dress with a yellow ribbon on top, and finally, two long black tails. My memories of this character are just as fuzzy as the summoner's..

Patchouli does not seem impressed. "A downgrade? One must wonder what can be accomplished with a mere house pet."

Chen snaps her fingers and an oddly shaped dimensional distortion appears from behind Patchouli. The area's leering eyes decorating the area does not seem very inviting – and yet Ran's Shikigami shoves my partner inside while her attention was diverted.

"Underestimate me and you'll regret it!" Chen cries as she also enters the closing rift.

"Patchouli!"

[Fade BGM]

Ran lets off a wily smirk after the portal fully closes. "Now it's just you and me, human!"

Time to feign confidence! "Let's do this. No items, Fox-girl only, Final Destination."

"No items..?" she repeats as she pulls out another Spell Card. "No way. I'm ending this here and now. _Kokkuri's Contract!_"

A perfect circle of piercing lights surround me from a wide radius. Once my eyes adjust to the new development I start to identify that twenty-six unique crystal characters stand tall at twice my height. As for the shape of the characters..

"These are... the letters of the alphabet?"

[BGM~no0E1-jDQ98 "Troubled"]

"Allow me to spell out how doomed you are, human," Ran begins. "First off, if you try leaving this circle from the outside or above, you will make this assassination quick and easy. Feel free to do so at any time! Kuku.. Yours truly will be tormenting you from a distance all safe from your grubby hands until you've reached your limit. Do you get it now?"

It sounds pretty unfair alright, but there has to be a catch.

"Why am I surrounded by all the letters of the alphabet?"

Ran hesitates before continuing. "As long as you're in this prison, you can ask the barrier any question your heart desires. It will answer at your own risk."

So it's like an _Ouija_ board? "What do you mean by _at my own risk_?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ran smirks. "Go ahead and ask it how to spell _super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious _or something."

"..."

"Thats enough words human," Ran declares as she fades into a more transparent, misty form. "If you want more, talk to the barrier 'cause the fox ain't havin' it!"

Oh great, now the playing field is foggy! This could be bad.. So this Spell Card is some sort of puzzle, huh? That's how Ran described it anyways. Foxes are tricksters by stereotype though. How could I trust that everything she explained to me was the truth and nothing but the truth? Actually, I can probably trust this barrier if nothing else. And since the letters surrounding me are in alphabetical order...

"Is there any way for me attack Ran from inside of this barrier?"

An orb of light descends on the letter N, lighting it up. After a brief moment, it travels hastily to the adjacent letter O. The light dissipates into particles, assumably indicating that its path is complete and the answer is _no_.

I sort of figured that's how this Spell Card works. A spirit will come down to spell out the answer to my question.. The longer the answer, the more immediate danger I'm in. But as long as I keep asking the right questions, I may be able to figure something out. That seems to be only half of the problem, however. White blobs in the shape of tiny fox-girls without legs are starting to enter the barrier from in-between the letter structures. The apparitions are awfully cute, but if they're anything like _Kamikaze Ghosts_ then I wouldn't want to be anywhere near them. One thing is certain; they give off a rather intense heat source. Even if the ghosts are slow and easy to avoid, dodging them is wearing me out quickly. I got to get more answers before it's too late!

"If I can't escape and I can't fight, what's the key to beating this damn card?"

T is where the messenger lands.

I is its next destination from the other side of the barrier nearly grazing me in the process.

M is its next short stop after the difficult dodge before.

E is its next stop. The awkward path causes me to almost run into it.

...

Time.. I just have to outlast it? That's easier said than done. This place is humid, tedious, and it almost feels like the barrier is getting smaller as time progresses..

"Is there any technique that can help me survive this spell at all?"

E is where the messenger begins.

N is its next destination across the barrier nearly causing me to lose balance.

E is where the messenger returns. My right shoulder gets a small burn for not paying attention to the ghosts around me.

R exists on the opposite side, demanding a difficult dodge.

G demands another narrow escape as if the spirit is trailing me on purpose..

Y is the path I predicted, leading to a much easier dodge.

...

A broad answer.. of course I need energy to keep this up! The point is I'm losing energy at a rapid pace! Maybe the barrier is telling me to stop being passive and take the danger head-on.. Bring it, fox-ghost things! I can match your danmaku with my own if your ghosts are this slow! With this thought in mind, I brandish my spear and cleave a path through a line of six spirits. Unfortunately for me, this only leads to the ghosts bursting into a dense, steamy fog, which turns my visibility to just about nothing. Fog plus more fog equals suffocating vapors. I scavenge for cover in a blind, desperate rush. Eventually I pinpoint a stopping point once I run into the letter X (and injuring my forehead in the process). Now I know for sure that this barrier is getting smaller! Now it looks like trouble squeezing through the letters even if I wanted to go against Ran's advice and leave the barrier. I'm running out of options and I can barely move. I have to try asking the barrier for a clue one last time! The problem is that I may not have the stamina to avoid the messenger spirit in motion.

...

I'm going for it anyways. I'm posted in front of the letter X and the fox spirits aren't that persistent in hounding me for the time being. If this last question has an X in its answer, I'm finished..

"Is there something.. is there anything at all that can help get me through this? Anything that can break the spell or anything to help me not pass out?"

If the answer is no, at least I don't have to move..

...

P is where the messenger lands.

O is the adjacent letter it travels to next.

C is its next destination across the barrier.

K is where it travels next as the area around me starts to heat up.

E is where it starts to travel after the fox ghosts find out where I am hiding.

T is where it appears to land once a dozen of miniature Ran ghosts start to surround me.

...

Pocket..? Is the message trying to tell me that I have something in my pocket that will give me an edge? Come to think of it, I haven't tried summoning anyone this entire time! Where is my deck.. A large rectangular object in my pocket.. this must be it!

...

Damn it, this is just the box of pocky I got from Kyoko Sakura. Oh no! It's probably melted by now... I should pull one out to make sure. Phew.. it's definitely getting there, but they're still fine. Oh right, I should still be concerned about the Chibi Rans shouldn't I? At least five of them are staring me down. These critters with their mischievous, toothy grins clearly look like they are meant to be patted on the head, but that wouldn't be wise.

One ghost I didn't see before looms from behind me and nibbles on the tip of the pocky in my left hand. The remainder of the ghosts merge together to form a full color, high definition version of Ran Yakumo. She snatches the pocky... and eats it!

"Delicious... This is mint flavor isn't it?" Ran asks.

"I don't know, maybe?"

[Fade BGM]

Rumbling is heard in the background. The giant surrounding letters start to inexplicably sink through the red carpet.

"What..? No-no-no, wait a minute!"

Ran tries to stop one of the letters from sinking to no avail. Eventually Patchouli becomes visible along with Chen. The latter appears to have taken a sudden interest in _planking_.

"So you've managed to _time-out_ a Spell Card while I was occupied?" says Patchouli. "I'd like to hear how _you_ pulled that off, Louis."

"I suddenly feel the urge to swear to secrecy so..."

Patchouli tilts her head. "I beg your pardon?"

"Uhnfuhgihabull.."

"Finish chewing your food before speaking," Patchouli snaps to Ran.

Ran chews and swallows before continuing. "Unforgivable! I will **NOT** lose to a human who uses dirty tricks instead of Spell Cards!"

"But you took the pocky from me.."

[BGM~7uuWJ4L6GDc "Horned Tail"]

"Shut up! Final Spell: Charming Siege from All Sides!"

"Final Spell..? Does this mean we're home free if we defeat this Spell Card?"

Patchouli nods as Ran grows six humongous spectral arms. The green, scary extensions conjure the word _Asura _in my mind.

"I'm through playing around, human. Spell Cards are the symbol of one's resolve. If Master Yukari is even the slightest bit unwell, then that is far more than enough resolve to defeat a plebeian like you. And you, librarian! You're a Youkai too, right? Where do you get off backing up an idiot that treats everything like some sort of joke?"

"..." Patchouli falls silent.

"Ah.. do I really give off that sort of impression?"

"...It's the truth you know," Patchouli replies. "You even openly admitted that you do things with no purpose not too long ago."

"What..? I did?"

A spectral hand catches me off-guard and knocks me across the floor until I slam into the back of a shelf. Another hand picks me up and pins me into the side of another shelf. But what hurts more than me becoming Ran's rag-doll is the unusually passive expression emitting from Patchouli..

"I'm afraid that this fox is showing a stronger resolve than I can muster at the moment," Patchouli concludes casually. "I will not be able to contest her in my current state."

"Seriously..?"

Directly after Patchouli slams me verbally, Ran lifts me high and slams me on the top of a bookshelf – and another – and another – and another. Moments later, Ran tosses me back down to the ground near Patchouli. I cough up a bit of blood, staining the already red carpet. As I struggled to rise to at least my knees, I suddenly realized.. the ribbons on Patchouli's shoes are different colors! I wonder if the red and yellow choices are some sort of symbolism..

[Fade BGM]

"Going around fighting without a resolve is like you're just asking to die," Ran says with a condescending grin. "Is that the kind of pathetic human that you are?"

"...!"

A flood of fleeting images course through my mind from Ran's jeers. Dark woods. Thick snow. Two half-empty plastic bottles. The rapid imagery starts to make me queasy and my mind becomes a jumble. Someone asked a question earlier and is still waiting for an answer. Everything's blurry.. Is the one who asked still there? Is anyone still there at all..?

"I... I..."

...

_"Hang in there, Louis!"_

[BGM~tKMWMS7O50g "Sky Tower"]

A youthful voice calls to me that stops my vision from blurring. Once I gather my senses I notice that one of my contract cards fell out of my pocket. The warm energy emitting from it takes me aback as I flip the card face-up. Once I take note of which card it was, the same person kneels before me and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"How did you.."

"Anyways Ms. Kitsune," the former Puella Magi starts while facing Ran. "It can't be helped. We are human after all – an odd bunch of hopeless creatures that need each other to survive. If someone like Louis is who you can call pathetic.. then I am just the same!"

"Mami.."

Ran shifts from an expression that was curious about the girl that just appeared before me to one that stopped caring.

"Knowing one's place is one thing, but the bottom line is that without a reason to fight, you can't produce a Spell Card. And without a Spell Card, there's no way that you will win!"

Mami lets go of me as I start to stand up.

"Maybe so.. but thanks to Mami, I just remembered that I _do_ have a reason to fight."

"...!"

"You want to stop me from traveling between dimensions because it's disturbing your master," I continue on impulse. "I'm sorry Ran, but your master is just going to have to deal with it for a bit longer. Maybe it's a little selfish of me, but I still have new places to go, people to see... and friends to make!"

A large, luminous Japanese symbol formulates directly in front of me. What is this! One of Ran's attacks? No. Ran looks just as surprised as I am.. I turn to Patchouli hoping that she has a clue. The expression she wears makes it seem likely, as she has the most gorgeous smile that I've ever seen from her..

"What are you waiting for Louis? Ms. Tomoe? Reach into the sign and draw the Spell Card that stems from your hearts!"

A Spell Card.. So the sign in front of me is a reflection of my resolve.. and a new power that is my own.

[Fade BGM]

"Let's go Louis," Mami suggests with a wink.

"Oh.. right."

[BGM~61oFE03ZFAY "Primal Dialga"]

Mami and I press our hands against the sign until our bodies absorb its light and a card takes its place. The name of this new card courses through our minds simultaneously..

"Unity Sign: Cupid's Harpoon!"

The six ominous spectral hands of the fox youkai enter an offensive stance facing Mami and I. Its spectral energy distorts the air around us, letting off the feeling that the solution to this argument is about to show itself.

**{Opposition: Ran Yakumo – Shikigami of the Boundary Youkai}**

"Awesome.." Ran grins sinisterly. "Now I get to break your dreams _and_ your new card!"

Mami turns to me with an expression filled with joy. "I've almost lost hope in getting to partake in a battle this meaningful. Louis, I... um... Let's do our best okay?"

Ran's spectral hands begin to wiggle their fingers releasing an armada of cloudy green bubbles. Mami and I split up and maneuver our way around them while trying to navigate our way closer to Ran. I don't know if it's the sudden boost of morale I got over the past few minutes or the power of my new active Spell Card, but I feel much faster and stronger than before. Not only that, but nearly all of the injuries I received earlier stopped hurting for this moment.. By the time Mami and I reunite, we only manage to get a couple feet closer to the fox.

Mami extends her right hand and generates an unfamiliar weapon. It is sleek, metallic and white with several pink and red heart symbols decorating the sides. By its size and appearance, it resembles a rocket launcher. Mami fires her first round directly at Ran. A long light spear shoots from the weapon. So this is Cupid's Harpoon. Sometimes the message of love needs to be more potent than a mere arrow.. Ran's top pair of spectral hands catch the projectile and hold it down until the light fades. It looks like the objective here is to distract the hands long enough to attack the main body.

Ran's right hands aim at us one by one trying to flatten us one by one. Once all three miss, I instinctively launch a directional gale at Ran. The hit was direct, but it didn't even make a scratch! Mami fires a harpoon at the spectral hand closest to her. The aura of the hand changes from lime green to strawberry red as if Mami painted it. Just the hand was painted, however.

"I'm guessing.." I start as I watch the injured hand slowly regain its color. "If we apply enough pressure to one of the arms, its whole aura will turn red, rendering it useless?"

"Sounds like a good theory to me!"

The left set of hands come crashing down at us while leaving shockwaves of green bubbles. We sandwich the uppermost hand from both sides and launch our attacks simultaneously. The entire arm turns red as a result. Mami displays a grin of enhanced confidence as the spectral fingers wriggle out more green bubbles. I immediately notice that the red arm is not producing danmaku even though its fingers are wriggling like the others. Mami begins generating an army of rifles, indicating that she wants to challenge the danmaku. All right. The danmaku games aren't usually played this way, but it's worth a shot! I help Mami's ambitions with _Sushi no Kon_ kata motions and fight fire with fire. A difficult feeling surges within me as I watch my produced danmaku perfectly seek and destroy bubble after bubble. It feels like the staff motions I originally practiced out of pure interest were made exactly for this moment – as if I am replicating the situation when these motions were first conceived. Of course this is impossible, but still.

By the time all of our barrages reach a pause, Mami and I notice that all of Ran's spectral arms show a red aura from the wrist down. Mami enthusiastically calls upon the white harpoon shooter and aims for the center arm at the right side. I try to synergize with her as quickly as I can by swiping as she fires. I swipe at a strange angle that almost looked like our projectiles would clash. Fortunately this is not the case as both of our shots reach the target and redden a second arm completely.

An angry fox youkai starts to levitate by using her bottom two spectral arms as support. She claps her actual hands causing a harsh light to emit from the floor beneath us. It lets off a warm draft like a ground vent hard at work in the winter.

"Eep!" A flustered Mami shouts while hanging on to the hem of her skirt.

"We need higher ground. Let's get on a bookshelf."

"Okay."

Mami grabs my hand and starts a daring leap. I copy her without thinking, yet somehow I too am able to keep up with her. Could it be because I have a Spell Card active..?

"There's no escape!" Ran shouts as she takes her uppermost green spectral arm and throws a powerful straight fist at us.

Instinct dictates me to take the fist head on with the tip of my spear. "Who's running away!"

Our thrusts collide and a menacing shockwave follows. I seem to be resisting Ran's force, but I feel as though overpowering her this way is unlikely. That and the fist is regaining its full green aura. I look towards Mami. The expression she is giving me appears to be asking me if I want her help. When I nod, she does the same and summons the weapon one more time. She faces our opponent with an eager grin.

"Our desires shine – Bright as the sun, and warm as – the largest of flames.. _Cupid's Harpoon!_"

Ran wears a face of shock as she takes her middle spectral arms to try and catch the ray headed straight for her. It is only when she claps the hands together that Ran realizes that one of her middle arms lost its aura.. The harpoon slips right through!

"No!"

Mami's attack connects and the aura surrounding Ran fades to white before starting to disintegrate.

"Did you like the phrase, Louis? Was it cool?"

As Mami Tomoe's image begins to fade, the Spell Card seems to tell me that its work is done. "Nothing short of amazing."

[Fade BGM]

"Well there you have it," Patchouli says to the scowling fox. "Louis has defeated you fair and square and without intervention."

Ran throws her arms outward in a fit. "Raol! I get it already! But could you guys at least keep it down a little? Master's sense of hearing is very acute."

"If that is the case, then I have several pairs of unused earplugs. Believe me when I say they work wonders. Shall I have you deliver a consolation pair?"

Ran bows to Patchouli in a most bittersweet fashion. "I.. am in your debt."

[BGM~42oYK31aV-4 "After Dark Matter"]

Several minutes after the struggle, Patchouli leads me to a guest room that happens to be next door to her own. From here, she starts to put the _patch_ in her name by mending my wounds with a first aide kit. Ran is also here, observing the earplugs she received. Koakuma enters with a tray full of light refreshments for the lot of us. Ran thanks her politely along with the rest of us. This demeanor is a bit surprising for someone who was clearly hostile a little while ago..

"Hey, human."

"My name is Louis."

"How is it that you're traveling through dimensions in the first place?"

"I wish I knew. I know how I left, but it all started shortly after I arrived in Gensokyo for the very first time."

Ran's ears perk. "For the first time..? Ah! Don't tell me that... you came from another dimension and you were randomly brought down here..?"

"Alright, I won't tell you. That's pretty much the truth though."

"Wah!" Ran shouts. "B-But that means even though master asked me to solve the problem..."

The fox is being perplexing.. "What's the matter, Ran?"

"...I'm leaving," she states abruptly while stuffing toast in her mouth. "Fangs'furtha'few!"

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" Patchouli shouts at the fox who bolted.

Koakuma tilts her head slightly. "Ah.. Ran seemed troubled."

"It's none of our concern," Patchouli replies dusting the matter aside with her gesture.

...

After nearly an hour of light chat and word games, Koakuma decides to call it a night. And then there were two..

"The door at the foot of this bed is a restroom. This pitcher full of water should be more than enough hydration to last you through the night. With that being said, please do not leave this room until I come and get you tomorrow morning. We've had far more than enough commotion for one day."

Come to think of it, there's several residents of this mansion I have yet to run into – two of them being very important members. Is anyone else even aware of my existence? I hope I get to meet them soon...

"I still say I'm in heaven."

Patchouli stifles a laugh before replying. "That's the very first thing you said to me when we first met. You're sticking with that belief even now?"

"You just don't understand how lame my world was! Any given fantasy was much better than the reality that I was bound to."

"That is the very definition of the word fantasy, Louis."

Ah, she's not getting it. "Let me ask you something, Patchouli.. You've read plenty of fantasy novels in your time right? How many of those said fantasies could never possibly happen in the world that you live in? Gensokyo has magic, vampires, anthromorphs, ghosts, angels, demons, and just about anything else imaginable. Sure all of that stuff can turn out to be life threatening, but I'd accept that kind of trade-off any day. But I still can't help but wonder.. how did I get here? This is like a dream come true.. and I didn't really do anything too great to have something like this coming to me either. It just doesn't add up!"

"..." Patchouli enters a train of deep thought before replying. "I assume that eventually, the answer to that will present itself to you. The question is this: Is that something that you really want to find out?"

"It's better to just go with the flow rather than worry about it forever. I'll always be curious, though."

My caretaker grins. "I expected that kind of carefree answer from you."

"What can I say? I have my reasons. As for one of them..."

"...?"

There is a time to be aloof and a time to look someone directly in the eye and be as clear as possible. This case happens to be the latter..

"Thank you for staying by my side, Patchouli."

Message sent. Patchouli does not respond with words, but her flushed expression strongly suggests that she heard me loud and clear. After a long moment, she breaks eye contact with me and sighs.

"... I'm going to bed." she breathes. And then.. "Sleep well, Louis."

I'm sure I will have sweet dreams assuming I'm not already dreaming. And if I am...

I hope I won't be waking up any time soon.

**Season 1 End**

* * *

_Author's Note:**  
**_

_A bonus chapter will be following some time soon (hopefully before the end of the year). Now that we've reached this point, this may be a good point to request an R&R for the season. I figure I'd hold back on that until I at least put in enough work. Feedback, speculations, comments, critique, advice, suggestions, requests.. anything is welcome!_

_Also after the promised bonus chapter, expect a teaser for some Season Two content!_

_Last but not least... To every reader, whether Anonymous, Known, or Unknown, this is my gift from me to you. Every one of you that stopped by here means a lot to me and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!_


	12. S1 Bonus: A Flan in the Plan!

_Author's Notes_

_Surprise! It's time for a double-feature! Here lies the promised bonus chapter for season one with an additional preview to follow! I hope that the overall experience will run smoothly for you all!_

* * *

This is a story about a beautiful magician that pushed herself too far. Now she lies buried underneath lavender silk with a thermometer in her mouth. I watch Koakuma check its temperature while sitting backwards in a well-cushioned chair.

"It's no good after all. Patchouli," says the caretaker. "I suggest that you stay in bed for the day."

Patchouli adjusts the faded red ice pack on her head before replying. "I expected as much. These past few adventures were bound to take its toll eventually."

And I'm to blame for that..

"Is there anything I can do for you, Patchouli?"

Patchouli shifts her eyes to me as far as she can without having to turn. "I should be fine if Koakuma and Sakuya are nearby. The most you can do for me at this point is to stay out of trouble until I recover."

"I see..."

"Mr. Starsky," Koakuma calls while stepping in front of me. "You can help me prepare some recovery ingredients for Patchouli if you would like."

"Really?" Way to read the mood! "Okay, I'll do what I can."

Patchouli sighs while closing her eyes. Koakuma and I decide to leave her to rest. Now then, if I don't mess this up, tonight will be sweet!

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (Season One Bonus)** **A Flan in my Plan!**

[BGM~y5KS4i8kzjU "Country Lane"]

I am Louis Starsky, age nineteen. After leaving my original dimension, I wound up crash landing into the magic library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I ran into Patchouli Knowledge almost immediately after words. A series of unreal adventures followed, and now I am a temporary resident here. If I knew things would/could turn out this way, I would have done this a lot sooner...

Today I am one of Koakuma's many assistants to aide in Patchouli's recovery. The plan is apparently to make a bunch of cupcakes spiced with cinnamon and echinacea. The sheer size and layout of the kitchen seems to be designed for the dozens of fairy maids involved in the production. They covered the batter while Koakuma and I occupied a couple of mortars and pestles. Despite me not being used to grinding in this fashion, I am a somewhat fast learner. And thanks Koakuma being a highly effective teacher, I am beginning to break down these herbs and spices nearly as efficiently as she is. At this rate, we'll be done in no time at all!

...

"Say, Mr. Starsky," Koakuma calls once the cupcakes enter the oven for baking.

"You can call me Louis."

She nods in understanding. "Please do not take offense at how Patchouli answered you earlier. It's just that this kind of thing happens to Patchouli all the time, so everyone that lives here is used to it, including herself."

"I figured that much, but I just wanted to do something for Patchouli for once."

"According to Lady Knowledge," she replies. "She fell ill a while back and you helped her recover all on your own."

"Oh yeah... I just got lucky though. I happened to wind up in the right place at the right time. Plus it was the least I could do for causing one troublesome situation after another."

Koakuma politely shakes her head. "Trust me, Louis. Lady Knowledge can and will avoid any kind of trouble that she does not want to be a part of. Simply put, it is wasted energy blaming yourself for things like that."

"Ah, you're right." After all, Patchouli told me the exact same thing to me at one point. "Sorry. I think it's a bad habit of mine."

Koakuma chuckles slightly. "Don't worry. I understand completely."

Moments later, one of the maids give Koakuma a large plastic container with a half-dozen of cupcakes ready for distribution. She takes a whiff, nods in approval and closes the lid. After words, she passes the container to me.

"Would you please deliver this first batch to Patchouli? She will most likely share a couple with you. I will drop by with more along with her soup and tea."

"It would be my pleasure," I reply honestly.

[Fade BGM]

…

Why is it, I wonder, that simply anticipating Patchouli's reaction has me so amped compared to my older reality? I've served breakfast in bed for several of my relatives before, and most of them were generally grateful. Is it simply because of who I'm doing this for? No, it's not just that. Patchouli and many entities like her have managed to make me happy in the past. Not by meaningless words and gestures but by their mere existence. Where I come from, most people were simply not capable of being happy outside of wealth and material possessions. To live in a place like this in comparison...

_Viip!_

An incredibly fast object zipped past me from behind while abducting my train of thought. Was it a bird? A plane? Maybe it was a fox...

The blur changes its path and heads straight towards me! A familiar petite figure dressed in red instantly appears in front of me wearing an unrestrained smile. For a split second, the scene randomly makes me think about bird seed..

[BGM~RxtxfmPWec0 "March Ahead"]

She swiftly thrusts an index finger at my face while gasping. The sound that followed came from the multicolored structures hanging from her odd wings; they sound like wind chimes..

"Hey! It's the homunculus from before!" exclaims Flandre Scarlet.

"You keep saying that, but I'm a human."

"Impossible!"

My argument is invalid now..? "Why?"

"Cause you're an impossible color!"

"That doesn't make me any less human." Wait, my color isn't impossible either...

"Of course it doesn't," Flandre replies while finally calming down.

"So you get it now?"

"I got it from the beginning: You're a homunculus!"

"Human!"

"Homunculus!"

"Human!"

"Homunculus!"

"Human!"

"You're eating hair!"

"I'm not even eating yet!"

…

This... isn't getting anywhere. The flat expression in Flandre's bright red eyes suggests that she realizes this too. Her mood shifts into a full smile in a heartbeat.

"I'm bored! Wanna play?"

"Sure. Let me get this food to Patchouli first."

I extend my hand is holding the plastic container... or at least the hand that was holding it! Where did it..

"You mean _this_?"

Oh.. "Yep, that's it, alright..."

"I see," she sings while examining the bottom of the container with one eye closed.

I can tell by Flandre's open stance that she is prepared to try and thwart any attempt I will make to grab it back. Damn. What are my options here? Taking her head on is absolutely out of the question! In that case, I should stop thinking and go with my gut's instinct. Can't go wrong with that!

...

"I'll do whatever you want if you let me take that to her."

Well that wasn't gutsy at all! At least the phrase visibly stunned Flandre.

"H-Hey, you're up to something! You're giving in too easily!"

"Is that no good?" I continue. "We both want something and we both can give it to each other. Besides, I'm a little bored too."

[Fade BGM]

The true motive of my approach surfaced by witnessing Flandre's increase in happiness. Somehow I doubt that I could resist her even if I had the power to.. Forgive me, Patchouli!

[BGM~4V0bqoY8L8s "U.N. Owen Was Her (8B)"]

"_SDM Defense Patrol, we have a Code Rainbow. I repeat! SDM Defense Patrol, we have a Code Rainbow!"_

Sirens, loudspeakers, footsteps and panicked chatters all begin to fill the iconic mansion. Ever since I agreed to play with Flandre, she decided to take off to room after room causing a ruckus. I gave up trying to keep up with her towards the beginning of her rampage, so I wound up finding a nice spot atop of the ballroom balcony. From here, I could observe Flandre's randomized routes from a safe angle. I can safely say that watching the chase is not going to get old any time soon. Once the little devil goes through one door, there is no telling where she will appear next. Hell, there's no guarantee that only one Flandre will show up, since she apparently has the ability to duplicate herself... Wow, did she just swap clothing with one of the fairies..?

"Why is the sister so excited all of a sudden?" asks one of the fairies I vaguely recognize from back in the kitchen. "Today is too normal for Flandre to get this riled up.."

I guess this is my fault then? But all I did was say that I'd hang out with her for a little while. Come to think of it.. Does she even notice that I'm not following her around? Or maybe she completely forgot about me..

"Yahoo!"

A sudden weight pressures both of my shoulders. Two soft arms immediately wrap around my collarbone. The abducted plastic container rests in her right hand, allowing me to easily identify who it is. It also helps that the small army is now looking upwards at my direction.

"Who is that boy?"

"I dunno, I've never seen him before."

"He must be the one responsible!"

Well then.. I've been marked as Flandre's cohort and Patchouli's cupcakes are being held for ransom. I don't think a good ending can come from this. Just as I think this, a small squad of Defense Force fairies approach us directly from behind.

"W-We've got you surrounded!" whimpered the centermost fairy. "Please calmly return to your room!"

"Heh.. Classic scenario much?"

"Yep!" Flandre replies while generating a Spell Card with her free hand. "Old school for the win!"

The Spell Card morphs into an absurdly crooked black spear-like weapon. This has to be her _Laevateinn_! Flandre lifts it high above her head and the weapon immediately ignites with an intense flame. She then lets loose a monstrous horizontal gale that is at least four times wider than any danmaku I have ever pulled off. The impact forcibly scatters all of the nearby fairies like bowling pins.

Flandre lightly kicks my upper ribs with her heels. "Giddyup, homunculus!"

Really now..? "Not unless you stop calling me that.."

Flandre grunts. Sure I'm pushing my luck, but after all this, I barely have any left anyways. Flandre wraps her arms around me with much less force than the last time. And then a softer voice replies..

"Pretty please, Mr. Starsky..?"

…

Piggyback mode activated! Thankfully this girl's light enough.

Flandre steers me down the halls while signaling a turn every now and then. Eventually the directions lead to an unfamiliar narrow one-way corridor. A wave of three fairies block the path towards the exit.

The middle fairy speaks. "End of the line! Please come quietly!"

"Okay, now what?" I ask although I'm pretty sure I know what-

"Charge!"

Yeah, I figured.. The fairies wince at her decision. What's even worse is that Flandre does not seem to be readying any attacks meaning...

"I'm the one opposing now..?"

"Show me your moves, homun-! I mean Louis!"

Ugh.. what else can I do? Not only is this overpowered little girl still holding Patchouli's food.. but apparently she remembers my name. This is seriously going to come back to bite me but.. time to brandish the spear.

"For cupcakes! _Passionate Squall_!"

My ground-hugging projectile successfully connects and detonates. All three of the opposing fairies are knocked out. This is definitely the point of no return if I haven't passed it already.. I make haste forward with Flandre still perched on my shoulders. Unfortunately for me the corridor she lead me to turns out to be a winding staircase. Regardless, I keep going without complaints or hesitation. This is probably because I finally stopped caring. I'm sure tired as hell though!

[Fade BGM]

After a half of an eternity, a large veranda pulls into view. At this point it becomes clear that our end destination lies on the outside. The sky reeks of late dusk tints. After navigating across the familiar leisure porch, Flandre hops off and directs me to a spot on the slanted roof. She free-falls backwards wearing a purely contented smile. Does this mean I'll be getting the food back some time soon? I look up towards the sky while hoping so..

...

_A potentially – starry night is denied by – the clouds in the sky._

The relaxing environment triggers a yawn from my diaphragm. "This is the furthest I've been outside of the mansion since I got here."

"Really?" Flandre replies. "Me too!"

"Our situation isn't quite the same though. You've been stuck here for centuries after all. It must be tough."

She shakes her short blonde hair in response. "Not really. You get used to it after a while."

I thought being couped up for that long would drive anyone crazy. Then again, this girl is far from the most sane person I've ever met.

"I don't know about you but there are tons of people and places I'd eventually want to meet to in Gensokyo."

Flandre brushes aside the idea with her gesture. "Too many humans ~ Not interested!"

Does Flandre have something against humans? Maybe it was a compliment when she called me a homunculus.. if she values them higher that is.. What am I saying! I can't encourage something like that!

I randomly look towards Flandre to discover that she's looking back towards me. Every smile she produces is particularly cute in its own way, but the gentle one she wears now fully brings out the definition of her ruby eyes; it's enough to make my heart skip a beat.

[BGM~S-Xm7s9eGxU "Gymnopédie #1"]

"Hey," Flandre calls. "Did you ever make a wish to the Mecha Star?"

"I... don't even know what that is."

Flandre grins excitably before continuing. "It's big and yellow and it always has a great big smile like it will definitely listen to you! Not like those other boring shooting stars."

"That.. sort of sounds like the disturbing Sun from the _Teletubbies_."

"It's not the Sun!" she shouts. "It only comes out at night, and it's more awesome and metal-looking!"

"I'd probably make a wish to something like that if I ever saw it," I lie. Maybe she saw some kind of weird satellite?

"I know right? I tried showing it to my sister tons of times but I can't ever get her to come with me when it shows up!"

"Really? Why not?"

"..." Flandre's smile decreases ever-so-slightly. "Make a wish, homunculus!"

"I'm a.. aw, forget it.. Make a wish to what? There's nothing but clouds."

Flandre frowns before responding. "Just because we can't see stars every night doesn't mean they don't exist! If I were a star, I'd be happy to know that someone appreciates me even when I'm not shining."

Something in those words struck a nerve. In the end I decided against trying to recall that sudden strong feeling. Regardless, I wind up accepting her words wholeheartedly.

"Fine." I look up towards the thick clouds. (I think _it's gon' rain_!) "In that case.. I want to keep on having days and nights like this one. If life was always this unpredictable, I don't think I could ask for anything more."

Flandre gets ups before I could read her expression and places a light object on top of my head. Ack, I almost forgot what I came up here for!

"Here," she says. "Bookworm waited long enough. I'm going back inside."

"Ah. T-Thank you," I say as she turns back towards the porch. "Wait a second, Flandre.. If you ask the stars, maybe you can watch them with your sister some day."

"..."

It would have been troublesome if Flandre didn't live up to her word. Just as I suspected, I can trust Flandre for at least that.

[Fade BGM]

"You are doing a good job of reminding everyone why you are not permitted to leave the mansion," a voice suddenly sounds. It looks like we have a new party member. Also, I'm going to have to do a bit of explaining to this one...

[BGM~S9zCFVYQXzs "Locked Girl (Mystical Chain Ver.)"]

Patchouli is looking rather cross on the rooftop this evening. Her cheeks are flushed, indicating that it will be a while before she fully recovers. On another unrelated note, this is where I realize that the striped dress she always wears is apparently sleeveless.

"Patchouli, where's your mantle? Your cold's going to get worse that way."

Patchouli squints. "I would be relaxing if some _unidentified entity_ were not reportedly assaulting the SDM Defense Force. I'll have you know I had to spend several minutes begging Remy and the others to not get involved. You would have been out of luck for shelter had that happened at the very least."

"Patchouli, I can explain..."

"This devil's presence explains enough," she replies while looking towards Flandre. "I've dealt with this one enough times to get the gist of what happened. Are we going to have to go at it again, Flandre?"

Flandre lets off a wry smirk. "Cumulonimbus clouds... There's an awful lot of them in the sky right now."

"...!" Patchouli's seems a tad unnerved.

"Does Mr. Starsky know yet?" Flandre continues. "Maybe he will tonight!"

"Know about what?"

"T-There's nothing to know about!" she shouts while vigorously shaking her head. That doesn't look convincing at all..

"Oh really?" says Flandre.

Patchouli regains her composure and generates a Spell Card. The sky flashes white, giving her pose a nice dramatic effect. "Flandre Scarlet.. I understand that you most likely have not had this much fun with a visitor in ages, but it is time to wrap things up."

"You asked for it!" Flandre replies while brandishing a card of her own.

It's too late to bring it up now, but it seemed like Flandre was about ready to call it quits by herself. The sky flashes bright again as Patchouli starts to activate her Spell Card.

"Water Sign: Princess – Mukyu!"

A loud crash of thunder butted in on Patchouli's unfamiliar incantation.

[Fade BGM]

"Princess... Mukyu..?"

"...!" Patchouli completely freezes.

"Hahaha!" Flandre recalls her card, walks past her motionless opponent, and goes back inside. "Thanks for the good time, Mr. Starsky! Bye now!"

Patchouli whips around right when she hears the door closing shut. "Y-You're just going to leave? I'm not finished with you yet! Flandre Scarlet, get back here!"

"Here are your cupcakes Patchouli," I say while finally getting to deliver them. "I would have given them to you much earlier but I met Flandre along the way and.."

"There is no need to explain," Patchouli assures. "Let's just go back inside before the weather starts to MU-!"

Another crash of thunder interrupts her sentence. Patchouli impulsively clasps her free hand over her mouth while avoiding eye contact. I wonder...

"Hey Patchouli, can I ask you something?"

"You may not," she replies flat out.

"Is it possible that.."

"Louis, you will cease this inquiry at once," she replies in a more agitated tone.

...

"You're afraid of thunder aren't you?"

"T-That's absurd! How dare you assume such a thing!"

What's more absurd than my claim is how Patchouli completely lost her composure from me asking a simple question..

"I see. It would have explained a lot though. If that were true, you would need earplugs to help you get to sleep during a thunderstorm. And when I think about it, that would sort of explain why you hardly ever use any lightning magic."

She slowly peeks at me with fifteen percent of her vision range. "That's..."

"I won't make fun of you if that's what you're worried about."

After staring at me for nearly a minute straight, Patchouli takes a deep breath and exhales for twice as long. She follows up with an expression that looks ready to come clean. "Do not mistake it for fear. It's just that the obnoxious noise that thunder makes has been proven to distract me to the point where I can never complete an incantation. Most of the time, I can go outside and face a thunderstorm with no trouble whatsoever."

"So it's just the sound of thunder that you can't stand."

Patchouli nods in response. "Now that you understand, note that you are not to mention this to any living soul outside of this mansion, and _especially_ not to Marisa. That's the last person I want to find out.."

"Yeah sure."

Well I can't say that I saw this development coming. I would have thought I was a hundred years too early to have Patchouli trust me with anything. The Mecha Star delivers! Whatever that is..

* * *

The master bedroom remained the most quiet area of the mansion that night. Only the main mistress and her servant occupy the room. The mistress sleepily performs her waking exercises while the servant skims through the latest Mansion Status Report.

**{Remilia Scarlet – The Scarlet Devil}**

"The alerts seem to have quieted down," the youthful vampire says as she stretches her wrists.

**{Sakuya Izayoi – Perfect and Elegant Servant}**

Sakuya places her reading on top of a nearby dresser. "Patchouli has probably resolved the matter just like she requested."

"What was all that about anyways..?"

A red skirt bounds in the room and positions herself parallel to Remilia. She promptly starts a series of random poses, stretches and flexes.

**{Flandre Scarlet – Sister of the Devil}**

"Why not ask the energetic one?" Sakuya asks in a rather stoic fashion. "She was a large part of the commotion after all."

A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder fills the pause following Sakuya's words.

Remilia looks out of the window. "Oh dear, it's a thunderstorm. I'd better locate Patchouli and keep her company."

"Bookworm will be fine. She has a nice homunculus now!"

A streak of curiosity overwrites Sakuya's expression. "A... homunculus?"

Remilia glares at her sister. "Flan, what the heck are you talking about?"

* * *

_This path has extended quite the ways. Of course we are far from the end. What sorts of development will occur in the days ahead? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	13. Season Two Preview Special!

[BGM~sEjw1sMu3o8 "Over" (Great song! Check it out!)]

LOUIS: Hello everyone! Welcome to the End of Season Special! I'm Louis Starsky, and today, I will be going out-of-character to preview some upcoming content in Season Two just because I can!

PATCHY: And why did you have to drag me into this?

LOUIS: Somehow I feel that you've had enough practice as a _tsukkomi_ in your time so...

PATCHY: I see... At any rate, I am Patchouli Knowledge. Let us get along.

LOUIS: Before we get this started, I'd just like to thank everyone who has been following so far. Even though the crowd is a bit smaller than anticipated, rest assured, I appreciate each and every one of you. Especially to those of you that decided to leave a comment or two up until this point. I will do my best to take every request into consideration, so be on the lookout!

PATCHY: What is the point of this, anyways?

LOUIS: That was a miss, Patchy. I specified everything at the start.

PATCHY: Patchy..? Wait, how long was my name listed like this?

LOUIS: _Tsukkomi _lines, Patchouli! Tsu-ko-mi! That's _boke_!

PATCHY: Ugh.. I blame my restlessness.

LOUIS: Anyways, let's get this started!

_The time flow around Louis bends to a slow distortion. Suddenly, a maid with beautifully short and silver hair approaches him from behind. A face with menacing expression looms over Louis's right shoulder while a short knife wraps around his left._

LOUIS: Well if you haven't guessed by the end of the last installment, the other big names of the Scarlet Devil Mansion will be showing up quite a bit more in the next season!

_Patchouli stares shockingly at the foot of the mansion's ballroom stairs. A petite, princess-like figure with short-blue hair and a pair of bat wings walk towards Louis and Patchouli. The former bows to her hurriedly._

PATCHY: So causing all this trouble for me isn't enough for you?

LOUIS: Ha.. Well, it was bound to happen eventually, right?

_A beige-colored, long-eared rabbit standing on two feet wearing a short red dress directs Louis and Patchouli to a lush environment. The habitat is filled with little sky blue critters with heads shaped like onions._

LOUIS: Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to be picking up the pace with contracts next season. I'll be going double-time on that. Maybe triple-time!

PATCHY: Speaking of contracts, we still have yet to answer Lulu's call from earlier.

_A young looking girl with two long, teal-colored twin tails is pointing excitedly at a television showcase while holding a freaky looking red creature in her other arm. The image on-screen is that of a female brunette singing idol dressed in an appealing two-piece red outfit._

LOUIS: Oh right! I'll definitely have to get on that next season as well! Hang in there, Lulu!

PATCHY: Hopefully we are not too late.

LOUIS: I'm pretty confident that isn't the case.

_As Patchouli and Louis stand in the middle of a large marble square floor, four small, oddly shaped men surround them from all sides. The headgear on each of their heads are different colors, and each of them appear to be holding dangerous spherical explosives._

LOUIS: Getting back on topic, what's a slew of new worlds without a slew of new bosses to battle?

PATCHY: A slew of new worlds that aren't a nuisance...

_A tiny, yet scary creature comprised of tree bark hurdles its way towards Lulu. A poisonous blowdart comes from nowhere, impales and disables the sapling before it gets too close to her._

LOUIS: I suppose, but where's the fun in that?

_A buff looking individual with enormous red hair sends Louis flying with a hard punch imbued in a silver aura. The fighter then stomps the ground, causing a fissure that trails Louis. He manages to recover and dodge before the quake reaches him._

PATCHY: That is definitely something that Marisa would say. You two would get along well.

LOUIS: You really think so? Maybe we should meet up again soon.

_A young looking lady with a long blue dress, long ginger hair and two bull horns on her head slumbers blissfully in the middle of a grassy meadow. Remilia Scarlet shakes her shoulder vigorously in attempts to wake her up, but to no avail. Patchouli advises that she give up._

LOUIS: Come to think of it, there are far too many people from Gensokyo that I haven't met yet!

PATCHY: How lucky of them.

_Four ladies are bathing in an outdoor hot spring. Among them are Patchouli Knowledge and Remilia Scarlet. As for the other two, one is a motherly looking lady with long blonde hair, and the other is a more whimsical looking individual with medium-length strawberry hair. _

LOUIS: Seriously, though. Gensokyo is a dimension just like the others. Wouldn't that mean that I'd be able to recruit a maiden from this place too?

_At the other side of the hot spring's wooden fence is Louis, who is conversing with the quartet from the other side. Directly in front of him is a young looking shrine maiden in a unique red miko with long black hair. She is studying his motions warily._

PATCHY: Ah.. I actually did not think of that.

LOUIS: It would be nice if something like that happened next season too.

PATCHY: And let us not forget that your original dimension has proven to play a role in this adventure of yours. There is likely a maiden to find there as well.

_Louis's little sister, Valerie, hands him a letter. As he reads over it, his expression becomes perplexed as if it were a riddle._

LOUIS: You just had to remind me... I thought I left that place behind for good..

PATCHY: That reminds me, Louis. You keep stressing the fact that you left your dimension behind without ever verifying how you pulled it off to begin with.

_Louis looks towards the bottom of a bridge with an uneasy expression. Some approaches him from behind and obstructs his vision with a slender left hand. Just as he asks who is there, the person sticks their right hand and pulls out his deck of cards._

LOUIS: That's.. because... it's complicated.

PATCHY: Obviously.

LOUIS: I'll explain later.

PATCHY: During the Second Season?

LOUIS: Maybe..

_A girl with medium-length ginger hair with a long red ribbon on each side awards Louis with an odd rectangular badge. A decent-sized group of individuals congratulates this process. One among them is a muscular male with spiky black hair and a red headband. He starts to wave his forearms to and fro with excitement._

PATCHY: It seems as though there is plenty to look forward to.

LOUIS: Yeah, pretty much! Spread the word if you will!

PATCHY: Sorry, but I'd rather not.

LOUIS: That wasn't directed towards you.

PATCHY: I've been meaning to ask for a long time... Just who are we talking to anyways?

* * *

**Season One ends here. ~ Thanks for reading, everyone! ~ See you in the Spring!**


	14. S2 C1: The Newcomer's Ambition

_Authors Notes:_

_After several months of planning, research, and procrastination, the time has come to get the ball rolling again! I stated in my side stories that I would start up again in April. This installment's a little early but the next one is likely to show up on a random April Wednesday.  
_

_Either way, be sure to check out my author profile for more information! _

* * *

_The Land of Gensokyo; a closed world with an exclusive history. It is also the home to countless Youkai with various powers. These powers are generally so epic that the fear of Gensokyo's collapse is constant. This concern lead to the birth of the Spell Card system. As a result, Youkai can cause trouble without fear of their powers decaying, and humans have the chance to contest such trouble. That is because of the Spell Card system's theory of balance. Brute strength does not dictate the power of a Spell Card. When it comes to this kind of skirmish, there is no power superior to beauty and thought."_

Patchouli Knowledge continued to read details of Gensokyo in a professional and relaxing tone of voice. Once my eyes absorb enough of my mentor's lavender themed room, I start to close my eyes and let the peaceful atmosphere carry me.

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (2-1) The Newcomer's Ambition**

[BGM~SXc8O1z2qVc "Up in the Morning"]

The way Patchouli is explaining the lore to me like this.. it sort of feels like I'm becoming accepted as a part of this strange place. Even though I did wind up victorious in a Spell Card battle recently, the whole idea of it feels unreal. Not to mention Gensokyo is only the tip of the iceberg...

"Louis, are you even listening?"

Ah, Patchouli is sporting quite the cute frown.. understandable since I nearly dozed off on the oak desk across from her. I think I wound up drooling on it.

"This is a lot to remember but I think I get it," I reply.

Patchouli lets off a lenient sigh. "I am suspecting you are just claiming to understand in order to appease to me."

"I was listening! You were saying that reason plays a large role in a Spell Card's power. It makes sense because back when I was fighting Ran, the only time I was able to do anything to her was after Mami and I made that Spell Card together."

"Ah.. that's right."

I surprised Patchouli with my 'special talent' just now. For ages, school teachers have called upon a sleeping figure named Louis Starsky in hopes to embarrass him, only for the student to give undeniable proof that he was paying attention. Unfortunately that awesome talent was only useful during lectures..

"I guess my reason was okay enough, but I was more lucky than anything else," I say aloud.

Patchouli nods. "The Unity Sign pulled through for you in a pinch."

"In all of its cheesy glory!"

My last random line made Patchouli chuckle a little. That's probably because even she realizes that whole scene felt like an action manga ripoff.

"T-There are multiple consequences for mocking your own Spell Cards!" she states while fighting off more laughter. "You should take your abilities more seriously!"

"I just disrespected Gensokyo customs didn't I? I'm sorry."

"You did not mean anything negative from it," Patchouli replies. "I am beginning to understand that your carefree nature is just a part of who you are."

"I'm trying to be serious though. I just never respond too well to lectures. I learn the most from practice and examples."

Patchouli slightly tilts her head before responding. "Is that so? Unfortunately this is not something that one can simply practice on a whim."

"So.. what, do I have to keep fighting people until I figure things out?"

"You don't just run around looking for trouble unless you're hoping to cause an incident."

Just thinking about that option bothers me somehow.. "I wouldn't want to do all that. Couldn't you just introduce me to some of your friends or something? At least let the residents here know that I've been staying here."

A familiar black dress enters Patchouli's room. Koakuma arrives with a tray of tea cups and a pitcher. She sets it in the middle of the desk that divides Patchouli and I.

"I'd rather not at the moment," Patchouli continues as Koakuma graces the room with a warm smile in the background.

"But if I got to formally introduce myself, that would save a lot of trouble for both of us wouldn't it?"

"Louis does have a point," Koakuma decides to add.

Patchouli gives a small frown that suggests that she feels outnumbered. "The direct approach is definitely the best approach in theory, but the fact of the matter is this: First impressions are very important, and I predict that as you are, Remilia would tire of you quickly."

"L-Lady Patchouli!"

Ouchies. "That sounds more like an opinion than a fact.. but you probably know what you're talking about.."

"Don't take it personally Louis," Patchouli replies with a trace of sympathy. "Remilia's attention span just happens to be extremely selective in general."

The truth is that I somewhat have that trait as well., especially when the topic involves something that does not interest me. Because of that I doubt that anyone here would discover that aspect about me since these guys couldn't possibly detract my attention. Hmm.. I wonder..

"Patchouli...If I happen to be someone that can beat Remilia's best friend with Spell Cards, then I have to be someone worth introducing to her, right?"

[Fade BGM]

Koakuma's eyes light up in response to the suggestion. Patchouli raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge...? Very well then."

Of course my chances of coming out on top are most likely very low but now that I have the chance to meet a number of interesting people in this interesting world... I'm willing to take any chance that I got!

* * *

[BGM~pFKmtgGjM8A "Sorrowful Angel"]_  
_

_Winter. The season where Mother Nature paints landscapes all over the world with a pure white coat. It is this most wondrous sight that replaces the most colorful of flora. Snow. Is it beautiful or bleak? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and so the answer varies. There are many that long for the Spring to return all of the colorful leaves that the autumn has withered. There are others who are content with the evergreens that hold strong in the cold. And of course, there are a number of individuals who could not care less. These are the ones who purged beauty out of their perception of reality. As a result, sights such as forests are often ignored by the busy man. That is why a forest was chosen._

_An area like that, one not visited by the average person is a perfect area.. An uncharted area to watch the snow fall from a unique perspective. The evergreens would catch and hold as much snow as possible before letting go or freezing over. A scene like that is more unpredictable than the norm. That is one of several appeals toward coming to such a place. As for another... this scene would not likely become interrupted by any force. The sight could go on forever if one desired as much..._

[Fade BGM]

* * *

Here in the Scarlet Devil Mansion Library, in front of a large audience of old books (and Koakuma), a decisive battle is about to take place! In the red corner, the champion is none other than the Library's lovely icon herself. Bringing up the blue corner is some random overconfident newbie. Who will bask in the glory of victory?

"You sure sound excited," says Koakuma with a chuckle.

"I must be if I said all of that out loud.."

"Each one of us are allowed to use only one Spell Card in this short duel," Patchouli starts while ignoring my randomness. "You wish to meet Remilia if you are victorious, correct?"

"Sakuya and Meiling too if possible," I add. "I'll force myself to forget the idea if I fail."

"..Your sudden confidence piques my interest. What are you planning?"

"I learned a lot about this place thanks to you guys and Ran Yakumo," I answer. "I don't have nearly as much experience as you do but as long as I have a clear goal in mind, I have at least a chance, right?"

Patchouli smirks. "That is correct, albeit roughly. Have you developed such a goal?"

I place my dominant hand above my heart before replying. "My goals are all right here. _Check Em!_"

I said my words and now it's time to back them up! A Japanese symbol different from the one I experienced with Mami glows in front of me. I quickly reach out to the symbol to absorb the light and grab the card hidden within. The properties of this new card are downloaded into my thoughts..

"Desire Sign: Expanding Inner Circle!"

[BGM~wu2VIHhUZNI "Beautiful Round Dance"]

A bundle of light orbs spawn from the Spell Card and circle around me in a symmetrical fashion. The six spheres quickly morph into a series of different female figures all familiar to me. This is... similar to how I assumed my very first Spell Card would work!

My opponent eyes the two female figures that are standing directly in front of me in disbelief. "Remy..? Ms. Izayoi..? What is going on...?"

"Gensokyo is filled with tons of people that I'd love to meet in person," I answer with a large boost of morale. "The spirits of some of these people are now lending their powers to me until the day we will finally cross paths!"

My attack started directly after my line. The duo that Patchouli identified attacked first. The silver-haired maid with admirable poise (Sakuya Izayoi) launches a pocket watch in the air. The face of the item starts to rain dirk-shaped danmaku in a fixed direction. Shortly afterwards, the petite vampire princess (Remilia Scarlet) conjures a bat high above her. The creature starts to rain a bunch of red needles in a similar fashion.

Patchouli is forced on the defensive, hopping out of range of the barrages and distancing herself from the ground level shrapnel. "Tch! So much for holding back.."

"I can't hold back either - not if I really want what I'm fighting for."

Squad Two emerges from both my sides. First the robust Gatekeeper clad in green (Hong Meiling) summons a black & white yin-yang disc that showers a barrage of multicolored pins. As a follow-up, a fair blonde maiden with a modest blue dress (Alice Margatroid) levitates a medium-sized puppet attached to a string. The puppet generates a series of lesser dolls that detonate once they hit the floor. The chaotic mess at ground-level forces Patchouli to float off the ground. I quickly command the four illusions that attacked her to surround her while I keep the iconic Shrine Maiden (Reimu Hakurei) and a little bull demon girl that looks plastered out of her mind (Suika Ibuki) as reserves.

Patchouli surveys the waking situation around her and grins.

"You really did improve significantly, Louis."

It's the truth. Just the other day I was swinging blindly and failing all over the place. Now it looks like I'm close to overwhelming my instructor!

Patchouli pulls a Spell Card from her sleeve. That's right! She didn't even activate one yet! "The counter attack starts now. Metal/Wood Sign: Elemental Harvester!"

Aha, I remember this attack! Patchouli surrounds herself with magical spinning buzzsaws that proceed to mow down anything in her path. Out of all of Patchouli's attacks that I am aware of, I always found the concept behind this attack strange for a magician's spell. Despite that, I frequently used this spell in the fighting spin-offs while shouting '_ACE Hardware Attack!' _at all of my victims..

Koakuma suddenly leaps in between the two of us, now wearing a slim button-down blouse with black and white vertical stripes and a short black skirt. When did she manage to slip into that?

"Both contestants' Spell Cards are now active!" Koakuma shouts after blowing a whistle. "The winner of this battle will be decided by the last Spell Card standing!"

"..Since when did Spell Card battles need referees?"

"Just ignore her," Patchouli sighs. "Koakuma is just in a rare mood.."

The low-cut blouse and _features_ underneath is going to make ignoring her a challenge, but I do have battle to finish!

Patchouli twirls gracefully and hurls a buzzsaw at the Meiling replica, but she high-kicks it out of the way. Patchouli exhales worriedly and returns to ground level. I direct the Remilia replica to bombard Patchouli with more red danmaku. Patchouli glances at the assault before mobilizing one of her saws in front of her. The red daggers deflect themselves off of the spinning flat of Patchouli's weapon. The Sakuya replica sends out another barrage of knives only to meet the same fate to a different saw. So this is why Patchouli chose that card.. I'm going to have to change up my pattern!

Let's see.. the Meiling replica defended herself from Patchouli's attack earlier, so that must mean that these guys are also capable of melee attacks. I should put that to the test.

First I command the Meiling copy to bring down rainbow pins above Patchouli. My opponent deflects them as expected, so now I can have Alice go out and attack Patchouli's _life points_ directly! Patchouli only manages to notice Alice's attack after Meiling's ends. Alice takes out a grimoire and begins to fan it in front of her with her eyes screwed shut. Patchouli counters by launching a saw at Alice's neck.. which connects and shatters the illusion! ...I messed that play up, but at least I have five left.

These replicas relatively act like themselves so I should keep peoples' strengths and weaknesses in mind next time. Hong Meiling is a martial artist so she would naturally excel in close range, but I have an even better idea!

It takes more movement for Patchouli to launch her saws, so I have a better chance to find an opening if I force those kind of motions out of her. With this thought in mind I send out a different replica, who merrily bounds into the fray with her arms sprawled out like airplane wings. Patchouli launches several accurate sawblades at the Suika replica but the latter manages to stumble out of the range of each projectile. She maneuvers her way into striking distance and tries to bash Patchouli with a giant gourd that seemingly came out of nowhere. Patchouli barely manages to strafe backwards before realizing that I directed the Meiling replica to infight as a follow-up. Now Patchouli is stuck avoiding the gatekeeper's forceful blows while Suika charges in with her gourd and the Remilia/Sakuya duo prepares another aerial barrage. A perfect setup causes for a perfect finale! Time to go all out!

...

[Fade BGM]

Patchouli ducks one of Meiling's jabs before getting into a familiar low stance. The instant she struck the pose, I felt an intense surge of energy and then.. the area where she stood suddenly became a vicious metallic cyclone! All of the replicas I sent after her became engulfed in an awesome blender. Koakuma and I could do nothing but stare in awe until the attack finished and all of the replicas involved were confirmed to be decimated. The remaining replica hugs my left arm tightly while quivering like a fragile puppy. Too bad I can't feel weight nor warmth from it..

I look the replica in the eye. "Don't worry, Reimu. This one's over."

With that phrase, the Hakurei replica vanishes after it gives a sigh of relief..

"That was amazing, Patchouli!" Koakuma exclaims in my place. "I've never seen you do a finisher like that before!"

Patchouli straightens her cap before replying. "That is because I conceived that counter on a whim. Watching that _China_ replica in motion brought me back to a time where I attempted to learn some martial arts from the real one. Obviously my stamina did not last for very long, and my training was eventually reduced to various _Bagua_ exercises. Credits go Meiling for showing me the ways of the Eight Trigrams."

"Circular motions and round weapons go hand-in-hand.. Maybe that's why your Spell looks the way it does.."

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU "Eterna Forest"]

Patchouli emits a soft smile. "Chin up, Louis. I must confess you had me worried when your spell surrounded me with several familiar faces. But in the end, no matter how powerful, a Spell Card always has some sort of pattern that is meant to be deciphered. Each mirage used powers that resemble their actual selves. Even though each attack looked unique, they actually possessed nearly identical properties.."

"If my new Spell Card was that weak then I guess the same could be said about my passion, huh?"

An alluring referee with two pairs of bat wings wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Oh don't be so hard on yourself, Louis! I've seen all sorts of Spell Cards, and that one you just drew is definitely a keeper."

"Do you really mean it?"

Patchouli nods in approval. "The illusions you displayed to me were flawless - from Remy to that red and white Shrine Maiden. Seeing all of them in motion helped me to understand your passion much more clearly. There are several people throughout Gensokyo that hold a significant place in your heart, and simply meeting them would make you very happy."

"You do understand.. does this mean you'll set me up after all?"

"Nope." An instant response!

"Ah..! B-But."

"Rules are rules Louis," Patchouli adamantly states. "Now drop the subject as you advertised."

"Yes, Patchouli-sensei.."

Her eyes widen at my last comment. "W-What.. sensei..?"

"That's the right honorific, right? You did teach me everything I know after all."

Patchouli starts to avoid eye contact. "Yes, but... A-Anyways Louis, I do not intend to permanently deny you from meeting my peers. There is simply no need to rush introductions at this time. There are more pressing matters to attend to. For example, we should conduct more investigations at the dimensional hub that we discovered recently, and we still have yet to answer Lulu's call from earlier."

"Ah, you're right.." I still wanted to win, though.

"Let us take a moment to recover and then we will set out for the hub. Do not slack for too long!"

With that statement, Patchouli Knowledge heads back towards her room. And so the skirmish comes to a bittersweet conclusion. Koakuma looms over my side, grabbing my attention.

"Lady Knowledge was truthful when she said that Mistress Remilia tires easily," she starts. "Not only that, but the two of them share that same trait."

Heh. "So basically... the reason she is certain that I would bore Remilia Scarlet is because I already bore Patchouli?"

Koakuma suddenly shakes her head vigorously in response. "Patchouli is definitely _not_ bored of you! As long as you stay determined with your personal goals, she should never get bored of you! In that regard, however, the opposite is also true. "

Honestly I gathered that was the case even before Koakuma tried to clarify. Nevertheless, "Thank you, Koakuma," is my response. It will be a little while longer before I meet other people around Gensokyo, so I might as well be thankful for the ones that I already know.

* * *

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_When one looks hard enough, valuable rewards can be attained even in defeat: An increase in power, a strengthening in bonds, and an improved resolve. But how much stronger has Louis Starsky truly become? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	15. S2 C2: A Maiden Meant to be Idolized

[BGM~OMOHB5AUygI "The Poem for Everyone's Souls"]

The distorted indigo skies that separate dimensions welcomes two visitors with its unstable flow. Ever since we discovered that entering portals with our Dreamstones out will bring us here, we have been doing it this way. At this rate, we will be regulars, Patchouli and I - regulars in a place filled with tons of possibilities. Speaking of which..

"Two wild doors have appeared!"

A couple of new possibilities have apparently surfaced since our last visit.

"Both doors possess the same graphic," Patchouli replies after a moment.

"It's like the static on the old TVs. I'd bet once we cross them and come back, a more distinct image will replace them."

"That is a logical theory," Patchouli hums. "Either way, Lulu is still waiting for us to visit her."

"That's true."

Patchouli has been eager to go see Lulu for quite some time now. Perhaps she has taken a liking to that quirky Yordle? Either way, I really have delayed our promised visit long enough.

...

As I approach the dimensional portal that has Baron Nashor's image, several fleeting thoughts cross my mind. Among them was a scenario where ominous tree branches pinned me down while a bunch of little monsters slowly start to approach me.. all while a large entity of darkness began to swallow me whole.

...

"Hey Lulu, can you wait just a little longer? Sorry for taking so long.."

I watch Patchouli lightly twist her small lips as I await Lulu's answer.

"Huh? Oh sure, take your time! To be honest, I'm not even sure if the hider is still around. I can't be too sure, though!"

"Stay safe, all right? We'll be there before you know it!"

...

I decided to apologize to Patchouli for going back on my word. It's not often that I get bad vibes like that, so I figured that it's best not to ignore them. In a sense, it feels as though there is something else I should do before going to see Lulu. With that thought in mind, I slowly decide to venture through the unknown door to my left.

...

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (2-2) A Maiden Meant to be Idolized**

[BGM~3wSs9uegl2Y - "Boundless Network" Remix]

Upon crossing the portal, the two of us emerge from a dark alley. The corridor reminds me of where the warp point beside Mami's apartment is. These buildings that seal the daylight, however, are much taller. From this angle, they look as big as skyscrapers. Stepping past the edge of the alley validates this belief, as we have apparently ventured into the largest city yet. The two of us are immediately bombarded with pedestrians with their faces buried into their cell phone screens. The entire scenario dons an air of modern times. Dark and smooth roads, a plethora of postmodern architecture, and a crowd of various shapes, sizes and hair colors.

"This looks like a futuristic metropolis minus the floating cars," I express aloud.

Patchouli frowns. "I'll have to put forth extra effort to make sure that the background noise does not get to me."

There seems to be a lot of activity this city has to offer. Of course if this place is like the other dimensions I have been to so far, there is something to do or someone to find. Hopefully the objective (if any) is closeby. The sheer size of the city starts to overwhelm me. I accidentally bump into a middle-aged man waiting to cross the road. He turns to me as I prepare to apologize.

"Hey there, you look bored!" the man starts. "If you're looking for the city square, it's two blocks down south."

"Um, thanks I guess." The man turns back towards the road and I turn to Patchouli. "Heh, that was a little awkward."

Patchouli hesitates before replying. "That is because this is one of those places.. with those.. people. Am I right?"

"Yeah.. Wait what? I don't get it."

Patchouli squints. "What do you mean you don't get it? You are the one who explained it to me the other day.."

"Refresh my memory?"

Patchouli keeps her blank expression and gathers the attention of the man that I just spoke to. The pedestrian signal just changed too...

[BGM~it6CbDv_4Jk "Sigma's Lair"]

"Excuse me sir. I am Patchouli Knowledge, the Enigmatic Source of Magic, and I am here to annihilate this city. You have no chance to survive, so make your time and calmly instruct the population to evacuate."

"Woah, Patchouli! What do you think you're doing!"

The man slowly turns around to meet the self-proclaimed terrorist's fierce gaze. An awkward moment of silence fills the air, and then...

[Replay - "Boundless Network" Remix]

"...Hey there, you look bored! If you're looking for the city square, it's two blocks down south."

"Oh wow. They're NPCs.. Good call, Patchouli!"

Patchouli nods in triumph. "Thank you. Although I am uncertain as to whether or not getting used to places like this is a good thing.."

"I have no idea.."

If this is another world based off a video game, nothing comes to mind right away. The best thing to do is to ask around until I get a clue. The first person to ask is this kid that looks around my age with a beanie and a pair of headphones..

"It's about that time. They're going to show Meiko's Tour Highlights on TV soon."

I got a name on the first try! Unfortunately for me, that name doesn't ring any bells in particular. I need more info. Going further down south, I catch two fair looking brunettes engaged in conversation. It's rude to butt in, but it should be fine in this case..

"Like, Meiko and Kaito are totally going together! It's so totally obvious!"

"I don't know.. They do perform together all the time, but I always get the vibe that their relationship is strictly business."

"T-That would be such a waste!"

Another name.. Kaito sounds vaguely familiar but the name still doesn't stand out to me. I'm starting to doubt that I've ever played the game related to this place. But just to be on the safe side, I'll try one more time. There is a middle-aged, middle-classed woman dressed in royal purple formal attire who is waiting for a bus.

"I saw an adorable little girl with blue hair staring at the square's display TVs all by herself! I started to ask her if she was lost, but I just couldn't get her attention!"

"And clearly the best course of action is to voice your concern to an adult male stranger with no authority," Patchouli smirks.

"Hahaha.. well in most role playing games, the player is the one who solves most peoples' problems."

Patchouli nods. "I figured as much."

"At any rate, all signs are pointing to the square. We should go there and be on the lookout for anyone suspicious.. besides us."

The two of us arrived at the square in no time thanks to our route of investigation. A tall digital clock tower decorates the center. A small part of me was hoping that its design were more traditional. After all, there are a small group of individuals reading newspapers. Perhaps it was that small observation that had me feeling disappointed. The majority of the crowd appears to be gathered around the plaza's electronics store. Several high definition televisions are lined up with rather unimpressive clearance prices. All of the models are tuned to the same channel and a low-budget car insurance commercial is playing. Despite that, a figure in a light, short-sleeved pink hoodie and a blue skirt stares at the largest screen with undivided attention.

[Fade BGM]

"Miku... no more commercials please," she mutters to herself while she munches on a random snack.

I subconsciously get curious as to what she's eating. I position myself closer to the television so that I am parallel to the girl. From this angle I see two long blue pigtails peeking out from the fabric of her pink hood. It was then that I realized that this must be the girl that was mentioned not too long ago. After taking note of her features, including her rainbow socks that extend above her knees, I conclude that someone like her could easily draw attention. Speaking of odd appearances, the same can be said for the snack in her hands.

"Hey, that's one of those taiyaki fish things I keep seeing in shows," I say to Patchouli. "We should find out where to buy some."

"They would likely be inferior to the way that Koakuma makes them."

Just as I was processing that little tidbit, the girl turns to face us. Something clicked within me when I finally laid eyes on the girl. I didn't think too much about it when I took note of her blue twin tails, but now I notice that her eyes are the same color! My memory banks instantly start to cycle through every real and fictional being I have ever come across. Merely seconds later, the process narrows itself down to one person..

"...Aren't you Miku?"

[BGM~vL892vJJ9Mw "Impact Site"]

"Waah! Miku's scared!" she answers by scampering behind Patchouli out of my vision range.

"A most natural response," Patchouli responds showing much amusement.

"Yeah, yeah."

I blurted the girl's name on impulse. Of course she would be on edge. But wow.. I didn't see this coming at all. Everywhere I have been so far was based off of a game I played or a show that I watched, but this is none of the above. Not only that, but I don't even know half as much about this franchise compared to my sister Valerie! One thing's for sure though: The girl I frightened just now has to be Miku Hatsune! Although she doesn't look anywhere near as old as what I remember..

After a brief moment, Miku peeks back out towards me. "How do you know Miku's name?"

No use being honest in this case.. "It's hard to miss if you refer to yourself in third person."

Miku frowns and sticks her tongue out at me. "Nyee! Nobody asked you to listen to Miku! Right, pretty lady?"

"That is right, Louis. Eavesdropping is very rude!"

Patchouli is taking her side. Judging by her expression and how her arm is wrapped around Miku's shoulder, she seems smitten. Good grief.. anyways I'm changing the subject.

"What are inside those fish things anyway?"

Miku hesitates before thrusting the treat at me. "Red bean paste! Miku likes sweets! Miku likes all kinds of food but vegetables!"

"What? But.. there was that one song about the juice and the long green thingy that you always hold.."

"Miku..?"

I got a bad habit of confusing people like that. Just as I started to apologize, a program jingle sounds on the TV displays and Little Miku's head snaps back to them.

[BGM~f1r35tvK4VE - "Be Myself"]

"Woah! Look, guys! Meiko is starting! Wake up, KaChan!"

Miku throws off her red backpack and pulls out a strange red & white ball from the back pocket. It was not until the ball object sprouts two bat-like wings that I realized the ball was actually alive. Miku wrapped her arms around the pet and turned towards the television before I could take a good look. In the end, I decide to watch what the crowd is watching..

The brunette singer on-screen with the appealing two-piece red dress definitely has the air of a perfect idol. With a figure so flawless and moves so charismatic, there is no doubt that that woman, Meiko, is from this same world. For whatever reason, Patchouli sends a blank stare at my direction. I'm usually good at reading expressions, but I'm no match for such a pokerface..

As a couple of watchers near me mimic the catchy melody by humming, I start to wonder. Why is Miku ogling the screen and not the one being ogled? Then again, this version of Miku looks too young to be an idol right now.

"Vocaloids are the best!" Miku shouted in excitement. That's what they're called! It was on the tip of my tongue.

"You're not a Vocaloid?"

"No!" she responds while shaking her head. "I wish! Miku wants to be just as cool and pretty as Meiko!"

Patchouli places a hand on the little one's head. "It seems as though you have a few years to go.."

"It's probably still possible for Miku just because she's Miku."

That line just now came from me. I unintentionally drew everyone's attention to me, including Miku's odd pet.

"You're weird. Why do you believe in Miku?"

"I just took one look at you and thought that you should be the one on the stage, that's all."

After all, it's only natural that the original Vocaloid has what it takes to be one.. She is the original one, right?

"R-Really?" Miku replies with wide eyes. "What do you think, KaChan?"

"_Siht yug si yllatot gnittih no uoy. I dluow ton tsurt siht yug fi I erew uoy.."_

"Ah maybe, but.."

Patchouli raises an eyebrow. The two of us just learned something new!

"Woah, the ball can talk? That.. was talking, right?"

It turns in my direction and frowns. _"Od ton llac em a llab! I ma a aremihc!"_

"KaChan can talk," Miku replies. "No one ever really understands her but me, though. How about you, mister?"

"Sorry, but no."

"_Sala, eht hcraes seunitnoc.."_

It doesn't really sound like any kind of language, let alone English. Does Miku really understand what it's saying? Just as I start to wonder that, the song on the television ends and the words _Special Announcement_ replace the montage video.

[Fade BGM]

"Thank you all for your continued support! The month-long tour was a big success! Yesterday was the last day and now I am back home in Yamaha City, but I'm not ready to rest just yet! I will be performing at the Official Vocaloid Arena exactly two hours from now, so this is the last call for tickets!"

The small crowd cheers at the message. So the celebrity is in this city right now, huh?

"Miku already has two tickets because of friends that did not want them, but they won't let Miku go in by herself," the girl fixed in third person pouts.

I see. So this is what makes this place similar to the others. Meaning if something in these worlds is obviously out-of-place, then someone has to be there to fix the problem. Now then.. how to go about this..

"I got it. If Patchouli acts like Miku's guardian, you two will get to attend the concert. I will look for another way inside and find a way to bring Meiko to you before then."

"Me..? Meet Meiko in person..?" The thought of it makes Miku's cheeks turn nearly as red as her pet. "T-That would be.."

Miku's pet fights to get out of Miku's grasp. Miku lets go and now it starts to hover in front of me with a cross expression. _"Dloh ti thgir ereht! Fi uoy kniht taht I lliw tsuj tel uoy etalupinam Ukim ekil siht neht uoy era daed gnorw. I lliw ton tel uoy tuo fo ym thgis!"_

For some reason, the fact that it's inexplicably floating doesn't surprise me. "What's it saying?"

"It sounds like KaChan wants to go with you," Miku replies.

Miku's answer and the creature's stern expression do not quite seem to match.

"_Huh?"_

The creature's confused response also hints at a miscommunication. Nevertheless..

"If it really wants to, I won't object."

The creature's cheeks inflate as it makes a sudden mad dash and slams the center of my forehead. _"Woh edur! I ma a lrig, uoy wonk!"_

"Ouch!" The plan has been set and the groups have been decided. But now I'm starting to wonder.. am I really going to be all right like this?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED LATER ON TODAY!**


	16. S2 C2: Part Two

After I watched Patchouli and Miku get admitted through the front door effortlessly, I began to scan the perimeter for a different entrance. I don't usually get into this kind of mischief, let alone volunteer to do it myself, but this occasion seems to be the right choice. It sort of resembles the time I met Mami Tomoe for the first time. Once I figured out what scenario we were in, I instinctively believed that the point of me being there was to become a part of it. Simply put, if Miku Hatsune is not a Vocaloid, then I will see to it that she becomes one by the time I leave.

I am certain of this at least. What I'm not sure of is exactly what the creature hovering beside me is. Beady eyes, red top, white bottom, bushy tail, four short legs, and two curly red braids on each side that resembles drills. I definitely haven't seen anything like this before. Miku never even had a unique pet in any of the images that I've ever seen. I'm starting to wonder if it even belongs here at all as opposed to something like Digimon...

KaChan catches me staring at it and frowns. _"Tsuj ot ekam sgniht raelc, I ma ylno gniwollof uoy rof Ukim S'enustah ytefas. I wonk uoy era pu ot gnihtemos dna I lliw ton pots litnu I dnif tuo tahw ti si."_

"...I wish I could understand what you're saying. This language barrier between us might be problematic.."

The creature sighs and turns away.

"_**Let me give it a whirl!"**_

[BGM~Zq3q6Rd1jMk "Oh I'm a Flamelet!"]

An odd, yet familiar voice sounded through my mind. The phenomenon causes me to examine my deck of card contracts. Sure enough, one of them has shimmering borders, and the being on the face of the card materializes.

Lulu lands softly toes first and lifts one hand up high. "Hey-hey, Louie!"

The red critter starts to hover around the summoned Yordle. KaChan is obviously curious.

"_Ohw si siht..?"_

"My name is Lulu! What's yours?"

"Hold up Lulu," I interrupt. "Can you understand what this thing is saying?"

"Yup! I can even translate if you want me to!"

"_Ha.." _The creature's eyes light up. If Lulu isn't bluffing, then this will be very convenient for both of us. I suppose we'll find out soon enough..

...

"I am Kasane, or KaChan for short.. My name was given to me because my voice is difficult to understand."

..Sounds legit to me! If we can understand each other like this, I might as well introduce myself.

"I am Louis Starsky. It may sound strange, but I'm here to help Miku become a Vocaloid. Sorry for the intrusion."

Kasane replies with silence and a blank stare. Does this thing really want to follow me? Either way, the lot of us have navigated to the back side of the building. An entrance is present, along with a classic problem.

"Of course there would be guards by the door!" Two of them to be exact. "Now all we got to do is wait for them to start pacing in predictable patterns and make sure that we stay out of their line of sight."

Kasane replies and Lulu translates. "It doesn't look like they're going to move.."

"Good point. This calls for Plan B: Quick, somebody get me a cardboard box!"

Kasane darts and bops me on the head. _"Pots gnikoj, ew era gninnur tuo fo emit!"_

"Fine, I'll stop messing around. But we really do need to find a way thr-."

"What the heck is that?"

Woah. It looks like Lulu is on the case already, seeing as she is now standing in front of both guards.. One of the guards crouch down closer to her height.

"It must be some sort of strange new toy.."

Lulu slams her thin point of her staff into the grass before replying. "Who are you calling a toy! Can a toy do this?"

Lulu hooks the top of her hat to the middle of her staff. Somehow, she manages to spin herself around and around while both guards stare with baffled expressions. Don't tell me she plans to make them dizzy.. that won't work at all!

"Wee!" Lulu flings herself several yards towards the corner that we have yet to explore.

"What the.. is it okay?"

Both guards leave their posts to investigate. Good job, Lulu! The coast is clear! Kasane and I start to head towards the entrance when all of a sudden, a bright glow comes from Lulu's direction. Hey, is she fading?

[Fade BGM]

"Uh-oh, my time's almost up.." Lulu pouts. She then notices me looking back. "Don't worry about me, Louie! Go on!"

"Huh..?" One of the guards turn around. "Hey, someone's sneaking in!"

Well then.. I'd better not let Lulu's efforts go to waste. Time to start the infiltration! Kasane and I make haste inside the building after making my decision.

Winding corridors and several closed office doors greet me before anything living. I catch sight of an indoor tree sitting in the closest corner and scurry to the other side of it. The two guards that watched me enter this building ran down the main hall in pursuit.

[BGM~N1IBsiDmHgk - "Luca"]

It looks like I will be able to explore this place more freely. At least until the authorities find me again.

"I don't suppose you have internal compass features do you, Kasane? We can easily get lost in a large place like this.."

"_Ohw dluow evah a erutaef ekil taht!"_ Kasane replies while striking me on the back of the head again.

"Ow. Well excuse me for asking. I can't even figure out who you are, so who knows what you're capable of?"

There's no choice but to scan the area manually. Thanks to the building maps on the wall, I discovered that this building has two floors and a basement. The site where Meiko will perform is outdoors in a lawn at the center of the building. I took a look outside but I could not see Patchouli nor Miku in the large crowd. Once I gave up looking, I scanned the first floor hallways asking anyone average-looking I could find for clues on where I need to be..

...

"It would be nice if idols never had to worry about paparazzi, but sadly, the public has just as much rights as the rest of us."

It always did pain me to know that some people have lifestyles based off of making people miserable.

"Woo-wee! Did you see that crowd outside? Imagine how much money we could have made if we actually sold the tickets!"

The tickets were free? I guess that explains how Miku wound up getting a couple so easily..

"The Project Crypton Future meeting was very interesting today. Kaito seemed to be upset towards the end, though. He said something like the project would take away future idols' freedom or something. Either Kaito was overreacting or I missed something important.."

If becoming an idol was anything like my world, you practically lose your freedom just by becoming one. Anyways, what is this project?

"That assistant secretary that Kaito found is a real catch! I could see myself being a fan of her if she went into showbiz."

Is anyone going to tell me something about Meiko? This is getting to be a pain..

"What brought about the basis for Project Crypton Future anyways? Sure paparazzi has a negative impact on idols, but both Kaito and Meiko have been doing really well with media buzz."

Ugh...

"Yeah, if you're looking for anyone from the Vocaloid branch, their rooms wouldn't be on the first floor. All of their personal rooms would be on the second floor and the recording studios are all in the basement. The first floor is more reserved for meetings and people like staff managers and secretaries."

'_Sorry Louis, but your princess is on another floor!' _Now I have to scan the upstairs area.. I shouldn't complain though. At least the environment has been lax compared to my entry. Things would have been annoying if the guards sounded an alarm or something. Even if this is the case, I decided against opening closed doors. Ha.. I'm probably missing out on valuable treasure that way..

[Fade BGM]

"I forbid it!"

I walked no further than thirty paces from the second floor elevator area and a shout sounded from a slightly opened door. I instinctively peek inside to locate its source.. The male voice that sounded earlier had apparently come from the tall blue haired man. His stylish blue-white overshirt and khaki pants suggests that he is a regular of this place. I'm not too sure what's up with that long blue scarf around his neck though..

[BGM~btok3ht7v5Q "Reasoning"]

"What are you talking about? You are the one that advised me to seize any opportunity that surfaces, and now you want me to ignore it?"

That voice just now was evidently the woman that was being shouted at, seeing that she is the only other person in the lounge. She is a pink-haired vision of loveliness with alluring baby blue eyes and a killer figure that rivals anyone that I've met in these worlds so far! Also I am fairly certain that I have seen the two of them before.

"I know I did but this is different," the man continues. "The premise of this new project is too ridiculous as it is. You'd have to be heartless to support those views that were discussed in today's meeting!"

"You mean Project Crypton Future?"

The man buries his face in his palm. "Meiko never keeps her mouth shut..."

"I-I never said she was the one that told me!" the girl stammers.

"You never denied it either.. and the last time I checked, you never lie." The girl falls silent. So far I have gathered that these two are good friends and they both know Meiko. "How much did she tell you about it?"

"I got the gist of it at least.." the girl confessed quietly. Her eyes randomly dart towards my direction before continuing. "I heard the whole project was about protecting all future divas from negative media like paparazzi. That sounds like a noble idea to me."

The man appears visibly irritated. "You don't understand.. who's there?"

Looks like my eavesdropping is over. I carelessly caused the door to creak and now I have to escape! I managed to turn a nearby corner right before the man came out to look around. He closes the door behind him and starts to head in the opposite direction.

[Fade BGM]

"I've been getting lucky with avoiding trouble.. Although I still don't have any clue where Meiko is."

The creature Kasane hovers to my ear with a troubled expression. _"I od ton dnatsrednu.. Yhw era uoy gniog hguorht lla fo siht elbuort tsuj ot pleh tuo Ukim?"_

"Sorry Kasane but I still can't make out what you're saying. Don't worry though. When this is over, Miku will definitely become a Vocaloid. I'm pretty sure that's what I came here to do after all."

Kasane falls silent. I don't know what's on the pet's mind right now, but as long as it's not beating my brains out, everything should be fine. As soon as I reached that conclusion, computerized beeping sounds from behind me.

"_Error detected. Initiating repairing sequence."_

The atmosphere around feels like it completely changed with that startling voice! Just exactly who or what caught me?

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

Three medium-sized cylindrical machines approach me from behind. Gah, I almost got through this without having to lift a finger! Two of the machines ready an attack from underneath their scanning red-light lens. A water jet came from one and the other sprayed some sort of liquid soap. Avoiding them was impossible but I did manage to prevent anything from getting in my eyes. By the time I opened them, the third machine was preparing its attack. Seeing that I look like a detergent monster right now, I took a wild guess at what was coming third machine unleashes a gust of wind so powerful, it blasts all of the suds away while causing me to twirl at least seven-twenty degrees off the ground. That's it.. Once I get back up, my _Action Gauge_ will be full, so I'm going to go straight for my _Limit Break!_ ...If only I had something like that!

"_Rescanning subject," _ sounds a stereotypically monotone robotic voice. _"__The cleaning process has failed. Restarting procedure."_

How did it fail? I feel squeaky clean now! Unless..

"My skin color isn't in the programming is it..?"

If that's what the problem is, they're never going to stop!

"_Suiol! Dloh no!"_ Kasane says a few words and darts in front of the machines. It starts to circle around them until all three of them changes targets. _"Nur yawa erofeb yeht ees uoy niaga!"_

Kasane says something difficult to me again. The machines start to spray at the creature, but they don't have a chance with its nimbleness. This is my chance to disengage!

[Fade BGM]

I keep an eye on Kasane as I turn back around the corner. Unfortunately I was running so fast looking the other way that I triggered the airbags in front of me. Wait that can't be right, I'm not driving! Then what is this spongy..

"Are you all right, young man?"

[BGM~VRXZAwP_9M4#t=4s "Just Be Friends (Vocaless)"]

Oh.. time to bow frantically..

"Ah, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going.. It was an accident!"

"_Yadyam, yadyam! Orez, eno-renin!" _ Kasane manages to regroup with the machines still chasing it. I was hoping not to see them again..

"I swear these bots still need a lot of work.." the worker says as she gently reaches a hand behind them. One-by-one, they shut down. "Actually.. you two were listening to our conversation not too long ago, am I right?"

"Yeah.." Way too pretty! Resistance is futile!

If it were not for her white blouse and khaki dress, I would have recognized her as a Vocaloid right away. Her name is not coming to me, but I remember her true outfit being something more black..

"That Kaito.." she starts. "He's always so vague when he speaks to me. I'll let you in on a little secret. Girls like guys who are clear and decisive even more than wealth and good looks. Of course that stuff matters too, so be sure to work hard!"

Even her personality is way up there! All of a sudden I feel compelled to try and keep up.

"My name is Louis Starsky," I greet with a smaller bow. "Kasane and I are looking for the singer, Meiko. There is a really talented young girl that dreams to become a Vocaloid and I know that she has what it takes."

The woman blinks a couple of times. "You don't say? But why are you involved? Is the girl your relative?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. We only met recently, but once I discovered her, I figured that it was something that had to be done."

I only realized how suspicious the story sounds after stating it. Is honesty really the best policy right now?

"How spontaneous.." the girl replies after taking a glance at Kasane. "Ms. Sakine would surely respond to this rather positively. I'd love to help out, but I'm not authorized to see Meiko regularly. You see, I'm just an assistant secretary hoping to move up in this place someday. My name is Luka Megurine."

"Can you tell me where to find her, Ms Megurine?"

"Meiko would be preparing for her live performance right now, so she is probably touching base with her agent on room 106 on the first floor. You didn't hear that from me though! Okay?"

"Thank you very-"

"Hey, that's the guy that snuck in!"

[BGM~Lp19QA3lpFI - "Lovers Suicide in Oblivion"]

The male from earlier, Kaito and the two guards from earlier stood together at the end of the hall. Looks like I'm going to be on the run! I look to Luka's direction and she lets off a smile that suggests she understands.

"Good luck, Mr Starsky."

"I've managed to avoid the authority figures twice now. Let's just hope the third time won't be the charm for them."

I take off down the long hallway, attracting the the attention of several people along the way. My objective area is on the first floor. With this in mind, I rush towards the elevator with Kasane perched on top of my head. I take a quick glance behind me before identifying my final right turn and verify that Kaito is still hot on my trail. It looks like I'm going to have to settle for the stairs door on the corner this time! Four moderate flights loom into view in the this dim, stagnant path. I start to make haste down the first flight only to realize the hard way that the fifth step from the bottom is crooked. The development causes me to lose my balance and almost hit my head on a window. Kasane forcibly rolls onto the windowsill.

"Sorry bro.. someone should have warned me about these stairs!"

"_Pots taht! I ma a lrig! A lrig!"_

"What did I tell you, Biggs? I knew he would come this way!"

The two guards from before start to scale the stairs beneath me, while Kaito starts to come down from above. This cramped setting won't allow me to go through these guys with speed nor force. Well then.. the only option is this window, assuming it will open. The moment I lay eyes on my escape route, the window suddenly flies open as if inviting me.

What the heck? Did Kasane just do that? Ah, the questions will have to wait! I grab Kasane, squeeze myself to the edge of the window, and make my leap.. only to remember that I'm still on the second floor when airborne! Oh, I dun' goofed! My chest squeezes tightly as I try to brace myself for impact.. Suddenly, a firm grip restrains my arms and legs, and the painful landing I was expecting became a thing of the past. Once I look down, I breathe a sigh of relief realizing that the one who captured me with yellow ribbons is an ally.

"Are you well, Louis?" asks my golden savior.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Mami."

Mami winks and begins to fade. "Any time!"

Kasane begins to mutter. _"Tsuj tahw dnik fo elpoep od uoy wonk..?"_

"You're not hurt right? We're almost done so bear with just a bit longer."

It's great to be back where I started, but I have to go back inside to find Meiko! Room 106 is where I have to go. The ceiling signs eventually guide me to a sector that I did not tread before due to the guards going that way from the start. This is where Meiko should be!

...

I race up to room 105 until three familiar figures block me from advancing further.

"Autograph sessions are always fifteen minutes after a performance," says the most well-dressed one, Kaito. "What do you wish to gain by bothering Ms. Sakine before her beforehand?"

Both of the security guards step forward. "Kaito, there's clearly no reasoning with this pest. Let Wedge and I handle this!"

Seeing as both of the guards brandished a nightstick, it looks like there's only one way to settle this. The bronze spear handed down to me by Patchouli is going to have to be my mediator!

**{Oppositions: Security Guard Biggs, Security Guard Wedge}**

"I can't lose here - not at the home stretch!"

One of the guards runs up to grapple me. I duck and dodge past him only to discover that the other one is waiting for me and is preparing to swing at me vertically. I quickly meet his swing with a strong upward swipe of my own. I rotate counter-clockwise for the sake of applying as much force as I need to parry his attack. as a result, I successfully disarmed the guard!

As soon as I turn around, the other guard swings at me horizontally. I lean back and the stick catches the tip of my spear, throwing off my balance for a brief second. The guard swings in a repeated motion. This time I rotate my weapon in the same direction as the swing, avoiding impact. Finding an opening, I take the blunt end of the weapon and swing it straight at his midsection. The attack connects and the guard is stunned for enough time for me to raise the weapon high and lower the other end down on his left shoulder. The guard goes down!

As soon as I return to a neutral stance, the guard I disarmed earlier grabs me from behind and manages a makeshift sleeper hold on me! The guard I knocked down gets up with an expression that clearly desires revenge. This may hurt a little..

"_Tel mih og!"_

Kasane evidently starts attacking the guard holding me down in a manner I cannot see because of my position. Regardless, I feel his grip loosen and manage to slip out right before the other begins his vertical swing. His attack connects.. on the left shoulder of his partner!

"Oh geez.. my bad, Biggs!"

The guard Wedge runs to tend to his partner. The looks on both of their faces seem to state that they're not being paid enough to keep this up. It looks like they both are deciding to stand down.

"Oho, an interesting development," says the spectator in a scarf. "This confrontation slightly resembles a shonen series. Maybe I should act more in-character! Ahem.. _Well done, intruder! You defeated my cohorts, now prepare to face the boss!"_

Kaito takes one step back and reaches for a gold handle on the sheath hanging off of his left side. He then pulls out a long, thin, crystal-blue colored rapier. Sweet lord, that looks like some legendary mithril endgame weapon! This could be trouble..

[Fade BGM]

"Kaito? What's all that noise?"

The door behind Kaito opens to reveal a real sight for sore-eyes. A certain brunette idol emerges from the destination room in the flesh!

Kaito needlessly sidles in front of her. "Stand aside, Meiko. This man is an intruder."

"You could have tried hearing him out, Kaito," sounds yet another voice. From the other end of the hall three additional women subtly convince Kaito to ease up his battle stance. Luka returns to the scene! Also..

"Patchouli! Miku! How did you two get in here?"

"Ah Louis," Patchouli replies. "It turns out that this small company is not as strict as we had assumed. The first bouncer we spoke with accepted our request to visit Meiko Sakine without many problems."

"Ah, what? Then what was the point of me sneaking inside the building?"

Patchouli smirks. "You should have asked yourself that before volunteering to do something so reckless."

Meiko places a hand on her chin. "So this is the girl from Luka's text.."

Or at least that's her from the waist down. The rest of Miku is hidden underneath Patchouli's mantle.

"Her name is Miku Hatsune," Luka answers. "From what I can see, this girl has the passion, the charm, and the potential."

Luka's compliments ultimately convince Miku to inch out of hiding. The managed to make one of her teal eyes and a reddened cheek visible "H-H-How do you do, Ms. Sakine?"

"Ah.. so cute!" Meiko takes a few step to the twin-tailed girl. As Miku tenses up, Meiko forms a box shape with both of her thumbs and index fingers. A presently shy girl, who is destined to become a worldwide phenomenon, sits at the center of that box from Meiko's perspective. "I can see it! I can feel it too! Today may be the day a new superstar makes her debut! Miku Hatsune, these are the songs that I will cover at this performance. Do you know any of them?"

Meiko hands Miku a sheet of paper; the latter skims over it. She widens her eyes and points near the bottom of the slip.

"Ah, this one! I know all the words!"

Meiko positions herself parallel to her biggest fan. "This one huh? Perfect, the last one in the program! All right. I'm going to let the stage crew know that this last song is going to be a duet."

[BGM~NZYHHoJQtsM - "Ocarina Interlude"]

"Ah..!" was all Miku managed to say as Meiko patted her on the head and started to walk away. She only started to show signs of breathing when Meiko was barely visible.

"Ms. Hatsune you had best calm down," Patchouli advises.

"Mm! Thank you so much ma'am!" Miku says as she hugs Patchouli tightly. Afterwards, she rushes to me and repeats the process while Kasane joins her by gently nudging my forehead. "You too, mister! Thank you so much! I'll never forget this day as long as I live!"

The warmth of the room intensifies from the atmosphere. But aside from that, there is a more definite source of heat, and it is coming from my breast pocket. A luminous glow lights the area which can mean only one thing. One of my twenty-one cards is now filled with the image of a Vocaloid! Patchouli catches the sight of this development and congratulates me silently.

"Do your best out there, Miku. Who knows? Maybe this is your first step towards becoming one of them like Meiko."

"I'll do my best!"

"_My apologies for doubting you Louis,"_ Kasane adds. _"You have my gratitude."_

"You helped me out too so we're already even," I add as if I understood what it was saying.

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU "Eterna Forest"]

Luka calls our attention by waving two small slips of paper.

"Patchouli & Louis, these are backstage passes for just in case you two intend to support Miku and watch today's show."

Patchouli hesitates before replying. "Thank you, but I am not too fond of noisy environments."

"Me neither, but it shouldn't be that bad from backstage," is my response. "Besides, this is history in the making in a sense."

"Albeit a history not particularly relative to my interests," Patchouli replies passively as Luka takes Miku & Kasane to a place to prepare. "...Very well. You seem intent on staying despite having already acquiring your contract here."

Patchouli's reminder causes me to check my pockets and pull out my deck. "Ah, that's right. I did, didn't I? I'll eventually have to explain that to Miku some... how?"

Oh what the...

"What is the matter, Louis?" Patchouli asks after studying my strange expression. "You did gain a contract just now, right?"

"Yes... but..."

Patchouli moves next to me to observe my latest addition. Once she understands the problem, she lets out a few uncontrollable chuckles before covering her mouth. But... is this really a laughing matter? More importantly, how did this happen?

"Oh my... Your maiden is not the little girl, but her pet named Kasane..? Now that I think about it, the two of them embraced you at the same time. The one with the greater affinity for you must have taken priority."

I still don't believe it.. but the image of the card is clearly a picture of Kasane doing an exaggerated pose. The nature of the image and sparkly background makes it feel like Kasane did this on purpose just to make fun of me!

"So what..? Pets count as maidens too? Who wrote these rules! Hmm... I guess that means Kasane is a girl, huh?"

[Fade BGM]

"Miku Hatsune.." sounds a voice belonging to someone I almost completely forgotten about! Kaito was still standing here this whole time! "If someone like her gets enough reception on a day like this, _Project Crypton Future_ would surely take interest and take her in. She would be the first to be a part of such a system..."

"I take it that you enjoy speaking suspicious monologues aloud?" Patchouli replies.

Kaito looks over to the lavender mage before replying. "I am Kaito, a Vocaloid celebrity like Meiko Sakine. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Patchouli Knowledge.."

"Ah, a name fitting for creature that rivals the loveliness of the actual flower!"

Patchouli tilts her head before replying. "A patchouli is more known for its uses as an herb than its appearance."

_Oh, the attack missed!_

A sudden Luka appears and tugs Kaito by the ear. "Let's go, Kaito! You need to supervise the stage crew!"

"H-Hey, I'm coming! Let go!"

...

"What was that all about?" Patchouli wonders aloud.

"I guess he's what you call a _Ladies Man_?"

"I was referring to the man's concern," she clarifies.

Ah, Patchouli must be referring to that thing I kept hearing about.. Project Crypton Future.

"Oh that.. I don't know and I wouldn't worry about it too much. Miku Hatsune was meant to be a Vocaloid and that's all that matters."

* * *

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_It is often said that ignorance is bliss, but Louis Starsky is slowly beginning to understand that the matters in these worlds are not meant to be ignored. Speaking of which, it is about time to investigate Lulu's matter. Will Louis Starsky manage to rise to challenge ahead? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


	17. S2 C3: Yordle Wars - The Forest Menace

_It's been five Wednesdays. Did you miss me? Here you go peeps, hot off the drive!_

* * *

"Waah, W-What is this?"

[BGM~y5KS4i8kzjU "Country Lane"]

It has quickly become tradition to introduce whatever new contracts I make to Patchouli's excitable friend, Koakuma, whenever possible. Even though this would be only our second instance, I wound up accepting this ritual without much question.

"This is the Magical Library called Voile. It's the elusive Patchouli Knowledge's natural habitat."

"Keep that up and _you_ will be the endangered species," Patchouli retorts.

Today's special guest happens to be the strange red & white balloon-shaped creature that decided to override Miku Hatsune as a maiden. Kasane... it still gets to me that I am completely unfamiliar with this character in comparison to everyone that I met so far - even though I do mildly feel as though I heard her name before..

"Ah, so adorable!" Koakuma wastes no time passing judgment and hugging Kasane tightly.

"H-Hey! Who are you?" Kasane cries in utter confusion.

"This is Koakuma, a hopeless friend of ours," Patchouli answers.

"Ah Koakuma, you might want to be careful. Kasane tends to be feisty."

"Eh? Whatever do you mean?"

I mean that I've taken more of a beating from her than anyone else from her world.. But judging how utterly content she looks in Koakuma's arms, I can foresee that I'm probably the only one who she will make suffer..

"Ah, don't worry about it. Anyways, Kasane, is Miku going to be alright after what happened back there?"

"Did something happen to Miku?" Koakuma asks.

"Ah.. about that.."

Patchouli and I already managed to talk about everything that happened before Miku's performance. Patchouli decides to take the liberty of explaining the rest of the story.

"Miku Hatsune had her performance just as planned, but she got so nervous backstage that she came to the stage with a fresh leek instead of a microphone. She discovered her mistake only when the song was nearly over. The poor girl fled in embarrassment the moment she found out."

"There was no need," Kasane replies in a chipper tone.. "The crowd completely fell in love with her because they saw her trying so hard.. Her appearance on stage was a big success just like you believed that it would be."

"It's no big deal. I just happened to know what to do for once." Modesty aside, I am glad to be on her good side (for my safety that is).

"Ah, Louis! Can you really understand me now?"

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, I've been understanding what you're saying ever since we made this contract."

"Those two events are likely to be directly related to each other." Patchouli adds. Oddly enough, I already wound up accepting that theory before it was put into words. However, something about our exchange triggers an alluring flushed expression from Koakuma. The bat wings on her head flap rapidly.

"W-What?" yelps the regular. "But that means.. before the two of you forged a bond of trust, you couldn't even communicate with one another properly? Ah! It takes a really strong compatibility to surpass a language barrier like that!"

"Kasane and I, compatible? Aren't you overexaggerating just a little?"

Koakuma apparently enjoyed the concept of our story so much that she entered a blissful trance complete with stars in her eyes. Thanks to her getting the wrong idea, Kasane's cheeks flush wildly and she starts to go on a blind headbutting rampage. Her target? Take a wild guess..

"W-W-What are you talking about? That is impossible! I did not even ask for any of this! Ah..I knew you were up to something! I bet that you wanted to trick Miku into this!"

I manage to catch the slippery ball after she beamed me about fifteen times..

"Will you knock it off already? And I don't mean my head!"

Kasane frowns. "I cannot help it. Just looking at your goofy face frustrates me."

I never had a chance to hold this bat-winged ball until now. It feels nice, almost like a plush toy. Rubbing the area below its cheeks seems to be effectively calming Kasane down.

"When I think about it, you probably would be the better choice over Miku as long as you can aim your violence on people other than me."

Kasane's eyes widen. "The better choice over Miku? I see..."

"So nice," coos Koakuma. "I can watch this go on all day."

"You're that bored huh?"

Kasane has went from cheerful to angry to docile all within the course of three minutes. There's a word that describes that sort of random personality, but it's on the tip of my tongue. I remember the word being associated with a lot of awkward girls in anime though. As Kasane's magic wears off and she begins to fade, I begin to realize that this scene would have been a lot more interesting if Kasane were an actual girl... maybe.

[Fade BGM]

The dimensional hub. A place where a living, gloomy, indigo background is overshadowed by the many paths that exist within its boundaries. Patchouli and I quickly navigate ourselves to the center of the vibrant portals. It is this point that we discover the door which leads to the world of Miku and the Vocaloids has assumed the image of a leek on the LLD (Literal Liquid Display). Seeing the image makes me remember that now I know the reason that she is often seen carrying one around. Perhaps the company that will make her into a full-fledged Vocaloid played off her blunder as a publicity stunt. I have a slight notion to congratulate her in advance, but it appears as though that won't be happening anytime soon..

"Now the door to the Vocaloid Realm is barred up just like the one dealing with Chrono Trigger. How does this happen?"

"We do not have enough facts to make an educated deduction," Patchouli replies while examining the door. "There is a clue, however."

She points at the symbol on the centermost bar. Its position in the dead center strikes me as the area where a keyhole would go. "This insignia in the middle looks like an hourglass. Maybe.. the door will just unlock after a certain amount of time?"

"Even if this is true," Patchouli replies. "The reason why certain doors lock in the first place remains a mystery. At any rate, let us head towards our next destination before you start getting more second thoughts."

"That's right, Lulu... Although I still never got to check out that faraway colosseum-like portal, and this second mystery portal is looking awfully attractive too..." Ah, she left already. "H-Hey, I was just kidding! Wait for me!"

"_Have a safe trip!"_

A strange voice sounded just now. No one mysterious appears to be near me, let alone anyone at all. However, a new development directs my attention towards the hub's only bright orange house. The unfamiliar hunk of metal sits parked next to the marble steps.

"A motorcycle..?"

I am by no means a vehicle expert, but the frame, leather seating and storage compartment definitely has the appearance of a classic model. An indescribable sense of nostalgia hits me just by examining it, despite the fact that I was never acquainted with a motorcycle rider in my life. Even in the realms of fiction, I'm drawing blanks. Regardless, this must mean that this house is occupied after all! I wish I noticed this earlier. I may have been able to convince my partner to investigate with me. I guess it will have to wait..

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (2-3) Yordle Wars - The Forest Menace**

My short term memory miraculously kicks in once we re-enter the mysterious forest close to where Lulu dwells. After only a couple minutes of navigation, Patchouli and I approach our friend standing silently on a small stump basking in the moonlight. Her gaze was fixated on as much of the dusk skies that were visible in this thick forest all while the tips of her incredibly long purple hair kissed the ground beneath her. It was then that I immediately regretted putting off seeing her for so long. Mami Tomoe, in comparison, would have had several ways to pass the time if she had to wait for me. After all, she has a normal school life and a slew of friends to fall back on. All Lulu has is her faerie companion for what it's worth. An urge to apologize coursed through me, but then I remembered that there was something much more important to say.

"We're here, Lulu."

Lulu turns to face us slowly as if she broke from a daze. Seeing me here drew some surprise from her - almost as if she could not identify me by my voice at that moment. The melancholy she shows (or at least seems to show) breaks nearly instantly.

[BGM~Zq3q6Rd1jMk "Oh I'm a Flamelet!"]

"Hey-hey, it's Louie! Oh, and Patchouli is here too! That's six legs, so now we're a ladybug!"

What? "How does our combined strength only amount to that of a useless insect?"

"What do you mean?" Lulu replies. "We're three times cuter now!"

"Not only that, but ladybugs are not useless," adds an amused Patchouli. "Their hunger for most plant-eating pests make them agricultural godsends."

"Are they really..? Anyways Lulu, didn't you say something about hide and seek earlier?"

"...Oh yeah!" she cries after a moment of hesitation. "It's going on right now, actually! The hider is so good, it could be here right now watching all of us in a super-awesome camouflage of justice!"

"Camouflage, huh?" I wonder..

Lulu imitates my thinking gesture before continuing. "Maybe.. we should make our own camouflage that's so incredible that the hider will have no choice but to admit defeat!"

"I doubt that it would work out that way.. Anyways, how do you even know that someone's hiding in the first place? Have you ever seen anyone near you lately?"

Lulu nods so quickly, Little Pix falls off the hat and resorts to hovering. "The young grasshopper is a quick one. I got to chase my opponent once, but Pix and I couldn't catch it even at full speed!"

"Good at hiding, adept at speed..." That troublesome combination narrows down the list of suspects by a bit. My first guess isn't ruled out either.

"How did you get it out of hiding at that time?" asks Patchouli. "If our opponent has any noteworthy weaknesses, our chances of finding it will increase."

Lulu puckers while squinting her eyes in a _Brock_ fashion. "The reason it came out of hiding, huh..? Sorry, I can't remember!"

"Our opponent made itself visible only to launch its attack," the tiny faerie answers while hovering between Lulu and I.. The former quickly removes her oversized hat and traps him.

"Pix, shush!"

Woah.

[Fade BGM]

"Wait a second. Lulu, is someone after you?"

[BGM~0IDOo7nztHA "Highland"]

Lulu looks away and growls. "Pix, what did you do that for? Now no one's ever going to want to play with me now!"

"Oh Lulu," calls a sympathetic Patchouli. "You should have said so from the beginning."

_"I may have been over-analyzing that conversation, but Lulu did not appear to be her usual self."_

I guess Patchouli was onto something after all; not that I ever doubted her. Oh, I think there's something really neat that I can say in this situation! Unfortunately, when I usually get this feeling, the words do not come out right. Let's see...

...

"We really don't have time for games.. However, we have all the time in the world for helping out a friend in need."

Hey, that sounds about right!

"Do you really mean it..?" she asks while facing us in disbelief. She becomes ecstatic in response to our nods. "Well I'll be the owner of a Melon Soda Fountain! I should have told the truth from the beginning! Although bending the truth is usually a lot more fun!"

"I think in this case, the truth is more interesting.."

Suddenly, a small amber barrier surrounds me. Isn't this Pix's spell? What's going on? Just as I turn to my left side to ask, I notice a small, foreign object lying on the ground.

"What impeccable precision," says Pix. I assume that he is referring to the blowdart that I just noticed. "That would have been your neck had I not reacted."

[Fade BGM]

"So the criminal has come with reinforcements eh?"

The assailant is deciding to show itself. He might as well; I already managed to figure out the source of the husky, high-pitched voice. Our company's camouflage fades, displaying a scout hat before his white fur, pointy ears, and hiker shorts.

"When evil lurks in the night, one brave Yordle emerges into sight. Prepare yourself unwary newbie because I, Captain Teemo, am on duty!"

[BGM~QV0ec134lh4 "Few Paths Forbidden"]

Evidently, Patchouli was not expecting our opposition to be so small and adorable, as she is struggling to keep enough composure to comment.

"This... dimension has some of the strangest entities. Koakuma would never survive here."

That may be true but it seems like we should stay on topic. "Who are you calling a criminal? What did Lulu do?"

"Rumor has it that the plum face next to you is responsible for the abduction and harassment of several Yordle children of Bandle City even after her expulsion. Aside from rumor, I witnessed some of her crazy acts with my very own eyes."

Lulu makes a spontaneous movement just to point at her accuser. "Objection! Are any one of these said victims still missing? If not, that means everybody that I played with are safe and sound, meaning I am completely and totally innocent!"

"I don't think that contests the accusation that much, Lulu."

Teemo takes note of my smirk and frowns in response. "Are you guys her followers? What do you guys gain from following such a menace?"

"This 'menace' is our friend," I reply. "And besides, it sounds like you've been stalking Lulu lately. Isn't that a bigger offense than petty mischief?"

Teemo furiously stomps the ground. "Hey! Are you trying to tell me that there's nothing wrong with turning children into flowers and cupcakes and squirrels as long as they change back to normal when she's had her fun? That may be how friends of this girl thinks, but my dart gun and I think differently!"

Thems fightin' words! This little guy is no joke though. Actually, if there's a way to resolve this more peacefully, it would be the path worth seeking..

[BGM~lb88VsHVDbw "Forest Temple"]

Just as I start to think my way out of this mess, the tint of the already dark forest deepens with a violet hue. The nature of the trees surrounding us warp into exaggerated proportions and the bark starts to partially decay. What is this, a Halloween Patch? Teemo breaks a sweat before winning the race for the first comment.

"Illusion magic huh? What's the matter Lulu? Bored of what the real world looks like?" Lulu squints and remains silent. That kind of response from Lulu does not compute in my registries; in fact, it unnerves me quite a bit. "That reminds me. I recall you telling some of your victims that you're some relic from the distant past or something like that. Just where do you come up with these ridiculous stories?"

"That's enough." I got the suspicion that things may get ugly if I simply watch.

"Everyone please save your arguments for later," Patchouli adds while seemingly getting the same vibe. "We have an illusion to escape."

Teemo shifts his attention to Patchouli and twitches his nose. "What do you mean? Can't this girl cancel her own spells?"

A sudden glitter of light from Lulu's bright faerie makes Teemo step back. "Lady Lulu is _not_ responsible for this illusion! The culprit is deeper inside this maze."

Teemo tilts his head, obviously showing that he did not take that possibility into account. Lulu crosses her arms and scowls. My guess says that she is offended that Teemo thinks that she would create such a dreary setting. I personally know that Lulu wouldn't, but then that leaves the obvious question: _Who did it?_ Teemo prods and sniffs nearby tree trunks before nodding and reaching a conclusion.

"There really is another presence here. I'll scout ahead!"

[Fade BGM]

With that statement, Teemo bends over then dashes up the closest tree and starts branch hopping. I knew that Teemo was nimble, but not to that degree!

"How rude and reckless," Pix grunts.

"Quick, we have to go after him!" Lulu cries.

"Lady Lulu, that is not advised! That scoundrel clearly wishes to oppose you and your ways by any means necessary!"

[BGM~uBKJdlFLtFU "Eterna Forest"]

"Uh-huh, and he can't do that if he gets hurt, now can he?" she replies while placing a hand on her hip. "Friend or foe, it doesn't matter. If somebody wants to play with me, then I'll make sure it's happening! Come on, everyone!"

Lulu hops on her staff and rushes in Teemo's general direction. Pix reluctantly follows suit. "As you wish..."

"Lulu apparently lacks any concept of danger," Patchouli says with a weak smile.

"No wonder we get along." That is not to say that I am the fearless type by nature, but lately, the anticipation to see what lies ahead eradicates all fears that I could possibly have. Besides, _missed opportunities_ would describe my former lifestyle in a nutshell. It would be a tragedy to miss out on anything from now on. As for the reasoning, there is a simple answer: For the first time in a lifetime, I'm having a lot fun.

[Fade BGM]

"What's going on!"

Lulu's voice is heard in the distance. Is she in trouble? Patchouli and I press forward to investigate until sudden, spooky laughter is heard nearby. Three wraiths dressed in raggedy red cloths block our path. Talk about inconvenient timing!

[BGM~Rt01YBiWmhA "Blazing Internet"]

"I really don't have time for you guys!"

Looks like I got to clear this camp before I can go and gank whoever is bothering Lulu. With that thought in mind, I launch a large directional danmaku at the closest wraith. It would be nice if I can wipe them out with one shot.. but of course it looks like the barrage went through them instead..

"Aw, come on!"

"The undead are weak to fire," Patchouli states while conjuring a medium sized fireball high above her crown.

"I'm pretty sure these things are as dead as it gets though.."

Nevertheless, a fire-based attack from Patchouli should be more than enough for these creeps. Patchouli releases her _St. Elmo's Pillar_ upon the entire mob. The plan is to rush forward once the bright dome disappears, however...

"The wraiths were unaffected..?"

"Why is this happening? These guys are small fry!"

One of the wraiths take offense and spits its phlegm at my direction. I sidestep out of range. Okay, what I need to do is look past the irritating aspect of this situation and start looking for a way out of it. If offense isn't working right away, then there's something else we need to do to win. Mami would probably have the same problems I am and Lulu is busy. In that case...

"I need you now - Kasane!"

Kasane answers my call and lands on the top of my head. After a brief moment she hovers in front of me, takes a deep breath and lets out a strange, synthesized scream. As a result the creatures about face and spit at the empty area behind it. Interesting.. The confusion ailment is quite handy, but it won't amount to much if we still cannot hit them. Just as I think this, an interesting result develops... The phlegm from the redcloth wraiths seems to have revealed a larger wraith dressed in a finer, blue cloth. A series of silver spectral strings also make themselves visible; they reveal a central connection from three little wraiths to the new discovery.

"So we are dealing with a marionette," says Patchouli.

"Not anymore!"

We wasted enough time on these nobodys. With this thought I rush towards melee range and unleashed a charged thrust at the leader. The attack connects and the rest of the creeps vanish like an illusion.

I wrap my arm around Kasane's frame, thanking her for that useful assist until her magic faded. "Hang in there, Lulu. I'm coming!"

Patchouli and I approach Lulu engaged in combat with weird creatures. They appear to be several tiny wooden sprouts with stubby legs programmed to pester Lulu. I fire a _Passionate Squall _to knock out one that is approaching her from behind. I navigate my way to Lulu's side. Patchouli does the same while calling up a gust of wind that blows away the remainder of the familiar monsters. Lulu breathes a sigh of relief while Pix's wilted wings suggest that he's had a rough time.

"Your majesty, watch out!"

A couple more wooden sapling bombs heatseek Lulu from behind. Ah, they approached too close for me to counter! As soon as they reach the home stretch, they slow down dramatically and topple forward. The cause of death is likely to be the firmly planted darts in their backside. The Yordle responsible for the rescue approaches the rest of us.

[BGM~lb88VsHVDbw "Forest Temple"]

"This is some scary magic," cries a disheartened Lulu.

Teemo straightens his helmet before replying. "Quit complaining; this is all your fault."

Dat Teemo... "You still think Lulu is behind all this? Well I can tell you that's impossible because I'm pretty sure that those saplings we saw came from a certain tree monster named Maokai."

"Maokai..?" The climbing tone of his voice suggests that Teemo may be familiar with that name. "Where do you get your intel?"

Lulu suddenly shifts to an excitable disposition to answer in my stead. "Louie is like this super cool traveler from another dimension, so this place is like a storybook that he's already read!"

"You make no sense," Teemo scowls. "Either way, that would just prove my point. With the way you've been using your magic to screw around, you could easily wake up a dangerous monster or two."

"You take that back, I didn't do it!" Lulu grips the thin end of her twisted staff. With her aggressive stance and the way she is gritting her teeth, we might be seeing a homerun if Teemo doesn't back off.. The semi-passive expression that Teemo shows suggests that he is getting a similar vibe.

"Anyways, I wasted enough time here. I've got a new target to take down!"

[Fade BGM]

The Yordle darts off again. Geez, I never expected that little guy to be so arrogant! The fire in Lulu's eyes begin to dim, yet she still quivers with a pent up rage. Patchouli approaches the Yordle and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. The badger has left," says Patchouli.

[BGM~2r1iesThvYg "Secret of the Forest"]

Lulu's eyes mist up, and she eases her staff's grip more than she intended; it collapses on the withered grass. "This really is my fault, isn't it? I really did wake up the monster didn't I..?"

Patchouli lets off a soft sigh before replying. "It is true that reckless magic can have that sort of negative effect, but there is no proof as to whether or not you are responsible. It would be wise not to dwell on the matter too much."

Ooh, my turn! "Besides, if we go up there and smack it down ourselves then it doesn't matter whose fault it was, now does it?"

"..You're right," Lulu replies while wiping away underdeveloped tears. "Thanks, you guys."

Another thought came to mind just then. I could do one more thing for Lulu.. After only a short moments debate, I squat down and align my backside with Lulu's vision. The last sequence must have been exhausting for her, so perhaps the affectionate support would not mind being carried the rest of the way.

She humbly accepts the offer with a beaming smile. Once Lulu makes herself comfortable I notice that Patchouli is examining me closely. It's another blank expression.. Her thoughts could be ranging anywhere from envy to suspicion that I have some ulterior motive. The latter is definitely not true by the way!

"Your hair feels just like cotton. That's so cool!"

Patchouli peeks at Lulu with a curious expression. "Cotton, you say..?

I never really put much thought into how unique my hair texture is in comparison to other races. I guess it would be interesting from a foreign perspective, huh? Neutral and positive thoughts like this occupied our minds despite the danger that lies ahead.. Eventually we manage to find Teemo standing on the top of a forest dip. With the aid of a small pair of natural-colored binoculars, his sights are fixated at the bottom of the dip.

"I spotted the source of this illusion," Teemo states while sensing our presence. "It looks like you were right about the culprit after all."

Patchouli, Lulu and I look down the hill hoping to see what Teemo sees. Sure enough, an intimidatingly tall tree monster comprised of archaic bark and shrouded in dark energy stands suspiciously at the center of a large area of greenery. A more faint miasma covers the base of several trees around it. Despite the fact that its back is turned to us, it is obvious that the source of the illusion turns out is just who I thought it was. Maokai..

"Working together is probably a good idea if we want to out of here safely. Maokai is a tank so we'll need to overpower it with plenty of DPS and crowd control."

The Yordle turns to me quickly. "You're trying to confuse me on purpose, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't resist."

[Fade BGM]

"All right chumps, let's do this," Lulu cries after hopping from my shoulders to her staff. "Go _Team Sea Slug!_"

Oh my God, she just ran in..

"This treant has a high magic concentration," Patchouli warns. "Proceed with caution."

Caution is one thing but we do need to hurry to Lulu. She's already within melee distance of our opponent and drawing its attention!

"Yo Mr. Barkley!" Lulu calls. "Is it true..? Did I.. really awaken you?"

The monster slowly turns around and faces Lulu. Its malevolent carving of a face visibly unnerves Lulu.

"I detect guilt," Maokai replies with its deep, authoritative tone. "If my existence is truly your doing, then prepare to take responsibility."

Lulu loosens up only slightly. "Let's go, Pix."

The eerie atmosphere begins to transform as the Yordle approaches her rival. This familiar, apprehensive feeling must mean that the conclusion to this venture is underway!

[BGM~3R2d6Kuk3Ek "The Almighty"]

**{Opposition: Maokai – The Twisted Treant}**

Lulu's frightening opponent crosses its arms in a confident manner. "Come forth, and rid me of this power!"

Immediately contradicting his last phrase, Maokai darts down the grass and lunges towards Lulu. As Lulu all but freezes in place, Patchouli stops Maokai in its tracks with a series of quartz stalagmites.

"I hope you do not mind our inclusion to this affair," sounds the savior. Lulu responds with a spirited nod.

Maokai takes one of its oversized arms and bashes at the barricade twice. Once it realizes that the barricade won't budge, it changes plans and catapults a lesser sapling over the barricade. Lulu quickly separates away from the projectile's landing range. The sapling calmly surveys the area before deciding to run after Lulu. She and Pix retaliates by firing a sparkly Glitterlance laser together. The impact causes the sapling to detonate prematurely. Patchouli decides to change the defensive barrier she created earlier into a bundle of quartz spikes. They promptly impale themselves through the back of Maokai's hide, but the damage appears to be miniscule. However Maokai staggers forward and an opportunity shows itself! I follow up Patchouli's offense by using the tip of my spear to draw energy from the ground. Once enough of it has been gathered, I shoot the energy towards Maokai in the form of a _Passionate Squall_. That attack, combined with a small supporting fireball from Patchouli sent Maokai toppling backwards with considerable force. The impact from the fall triggers a tremendous roar from Maokai. The quartz daggers in its back must have dug deeper thanks to the fall!

"Phew.."

Pix takes a breather on the broad end of Lulu's staff. "Stay on guard, your majesty!"

Maokai kicks itself off the ground just as Pix warned Lulu. Once it kneels forward with its hands firmly planted to the ground, a large circular arena comprised of an aura that reeks of sap suddenly surrounds us.

"Now what is it planning?" Patchouli ponders aloud.

"This looks like Maokai's _ultimate_. I've seen the skill before, but I never used the guy or looked him up."

In other words, I failed to supply intel again..

"Of course.. On the bright side, the monster is wide open now." With that being said, Patchouli deploys a Spell Card from her mantle. "Metal/Wood Sign: Elemental Harvester!"

Ah, so Patchouli is going with that deadly spell! She quickly dances her way to close range and thrusts a high speed sawblade at Maokai's abdomen. Once the attack connects, she keeps her right arm extended, keeping the blade in motion. She holds her spell with eyes determined to follow through until Maokai is cut in half. Maokai also seems determined to channel its ultimate, as its hands remain planted on the ground. The power of the field seems to be aiding Maokai towards surviving what should be a _super effective _attack. The stalemate continues until the swirling energy starts to fade. Is Patchouli winning?

**BOOM!**

The barrier explodes in a big burst of energy! The sudden flare of fine bark clouds everyones' vision. Once I regain mine, I notice Maokai standing tall and Patchouli panting heavily in front of me.

"Patchouli! Are you okay?"

She gives a deep breath before replying. "I am fine, but I cannot say the same for my mana reserves. I will need some time to recover from that last attack."

"I see. Take it easy then."

The grim forest seems to cackle at the recent development. Patchouli's offensive Spell Card broke and now she is down for a turn or two. The rest of us will have to fend for ourselves. Perhaps this is why Maokai is starting its new, unsettling attack... The remains of the sappy field starts to coagulate into several masses that surround and greatly outnumber us. They take shape into a familiar form that causes a bit of concern..

"More saplings!" Pix shouts. "Where are they all coming from?"

They must have developed when Maokai absorbed the damage from its field. The saplings begin to charge towards us, not leaving much room for planning. Suddenly, one of the saplings trigger a mine of noxious gas. The sapling peels its hard skin unnaturally and keels over! More of the saplings meet similar fates, bending horribly and/or melting before collapsing. This poisonous mine barrage has to mean one thing. A certain missing Yordle, that has been absent for most of this battle, must have been planning several steps ahead the whole time! My suspicions become more of a fact once Teemo removes his stealth and materializes next to the lot of us. He surveys the situation to discover that his mushrooms managed to wipe out a little over half of the saplings.

Teemo frowns. "This is bad. My setup wasn't enough!"

"Don't worry. You did fine, Teemo."

There seems to be only a dozen of saplings left. If that's the case, there is something that I can do! I decide to contest the remainder of the saplings with indirectional danmaku. Time is working against us but I have to focus on my _kata _and create full motions. The motions of _Shushi no Kon_ convert themselves into energies that wipe out the remainder of the saplings. Well now, this is a good sign. However, Maokai decides to place its palms on the ground and call up another maelstrom of natural energy.

[Fade BGM]

"This is not good," says Patchouli. "I still need more time."

[BGM~61oFE03ZFAY "Primal Dialga"]

"Leave it to me!"

The one who spoke up was Lulu. But it seems like Maokai scares her in general. "Lulu, are you sure?"

Lulu nods with an air of confidence. "Everyone is doing their best – even Mr. Teemo. If we're going to be a team then I'll have to pull my weight too!"

After Lulu's impressive speech, a luminous symbol appears directly in front of me. The character brings back a memory of the time that Mami Tomoe stopped me from panicking in front of Ran Yakumo. This is the sign that takes two hands to unlock. Just as I was about to explain this to Lulu, she erects her staff to my elevation and reaches for the symbol as if she knew in advance. Either that or she has assumed the role of a firefly attracted to the light. Either way, the two of us absorb the light and the card's name and properties becomes known within our consciousness...

"Unity Sign: Earth-Sized Pedestal!"

Just like every other time, my Spell Card passively grants me enhanced physical abilities. I take advantage of this by leaping high above the battlefield and hurling my spear at the top of Maokai's jagged face.

"_Tremendo!"_

From ground level, Lulu enchants my spear midway down its path. Suddenly the spear shoots up in size, tearing off some unsuspecting branches. The spear manages a clean hit, impaling Maokai right between its eyes. As a result, Maokai's _ultimate _ends prematurely and yet it remains in its channeling stance.

"To rest.." Maokai strains. "If only I could.."

And with that line, Maokai toppled backward.

"Oh cool, we got the lastie!" I say while landing next to Lulu.

Lulu slaps the hand I offered to her before replying. "Yep. That tasted purple!"

[Fade BGM]

As Patchouli smirks at Lulu's nonsensical line the twisted illusion vanishes along with the boss itself. She dusts what she can off her mantle before facing the three of us. "Monsters like that are said to be born when several twisted forms of magic accumulate at a centerpoint. Many in the world are adept at magic. Few are responsible with it."

Lulu dejectedly hangs her head until Pix lands on her shoulder. "I learned my lesson for reals! I'll only use my magic on wanderers if they ask me first. Can you forgive me, Mr. Teemo?"

Teemo takes a good look at the rest of us and scans our collective desires to give Lulu a second chance. "Well, you all did just help me defeat a highly dangerous monster.. Fine. Consider yourself on temporary probation for now. But I've still got my eye on you, so you'd better behave from now on!"

"If a little restraint is all Lulu needs to get off the hook," Pix replies. "Then I will moderate her actions more frequently."

"We'll see." Teemo decides to turn around and head back to his home. But before that.. "Oh.. and thanks for the help."

Lulu waits until Teemo escapes our vision before commenting. "Maybe one day, if I'm good enough, they'll let me back into my hometown. But still.. All I did was play with people while I was there. I thought most of those kids liked me since they keep coming back, you know?"

"I'm sure they did, and that someday, Teemo and the rest of the city will understand too."

The high energy in Lulu's following smile serves as a clear indicator that our work here is done.

"Even if that takes forever, at least I still have you guys. It's nice to have real friends every once in awhile!"

[BGM~OMOHB5AUygI "The Poem for Everyone's Souls"]

Patchouli and I bid our farewells on a high note and returned to the dimensional hub. The two of us silently agreed to occupy the two adjacent benches that the small world provides. Neither of us have discussed this strange area before, but I'm sure both of us have realized that this area also provides a strange rejuvenation effect.. as if sitting here for just a few minutes would erase our fatigue. As for me, the area also helps to organize my thoughts and think about everything that has happened so far. Which reminds me..

"There was a vehicle parked at that hub house earlier." Patchouli turns to me expressing interest before I elaborate. "It was an old looking motorcycle. It doesn't look like it's there anymore but maybe we should stop by the place if it ever shows up again."

"Yes we should."

"Is everything okay? That skirmish with Maokai was a bit demanding."

"I have recovered fully as far as I can tell," she responds. "Either I have overestimated my exhaustion or this area contains a strange healing power."

"I've been thinking the same thing actually. Maybe there is some magic here. That would make tough enemies a bit easier to manage."

Patchouli reclines before continuing. "Even I have to admit that there is a distinct charm in thwarting all of these strange adversaries. I can only imagine how you must feel getting to play the hero so often."

"It helps to fill the void, that's for sure." An awkward moment of silence follows.

"Louis.." Patchouli calls softly. "One of these days I would like for you to tell me more about your origin, or at least how your arrival to Gensokyo came to be. I understand that it must be a sensitive subject, but I will always be curious as long as we are traveling together like this."

I tilt my head backwards to the opposite bench to discover that my magically inclined partner did the same. Our eyes meet. She awards me with a soft expression that is somewhat easy to decipher. _'I will wait for as long as I must, but I hope that you will eventually cooperate.' _is what I am reading. The atmosphere of this area helps me remember... Patchouli has declared her curiosity towards me since the beginning and proceeded to follow me ever since. Add that to how much she's done for me in that short amount of time, and one can say that I owe her a lot. But even with that in mind...

"Don't you think some mysteries are best left unsolved?" I feel as though the things Patchouli wants to know about me are related to the things I wanted to forget. Regardless... "I promise that I'll fill you in some day. I'll need more time to prepare, though."

Even if what she wants to know will most likely change everything established between us and everything that we have gained together... I didn't have the heart to turn her down outright.

* * *

_There are some secrets worth keeping and others that are meant to be discovered. To which category does Louis Starsky's secret belong? Does Patchouli Knowledge already have an idea with her keen sense of perception? Or perhaps I should be directing that very question to the reader? Continue to follow the road and many answers will eventually show themselves._


	18. S2 C4: The Maiden of Angel Island

_The Author Profile has been updated. Please check it out!  
_

_A new Journal Entry has been written. The link can be found in the Author Profile!_

* * *

[BGM~2r1iesThvYg "Secret of the Forest"]

If there is anything I have come to realize while exploring one unreal world after the other, it is the fact that I cannot even begin to describe the level of excitement I get each time I step into a new world. I'd bet anything that this is at least part of the reason why Patchouli Knowledge has decided to accompany me like this. This is a once-in-a-lifetime adventure after all! Although... I cannot deny that it was possible to achieve this kind of emotion in the world that I came from. If I played my cards right over the years, I surely could have seen many places beyond where my family has taken me.

Watching the fresh morning sunrise of this brand new area with my majestic partner has to be what is giving me these kind of thoughts. A rich, golden sky draws the two of us towards the edge of the site while a seemingly endless ocean dominates the area far down below us. The site that interests us the most is not the endless horizon before us, but the barrier that divides us from this horizon.

"This appears to be a large protective dome made out of a thick glass," says Patchouli.

She's definitely right. Patchouli and I have wound up spawning in the middle of a neat grassy plains area that is closed off to the rest of the world.

"It's sort of like the domes that were around on the Day of Lavos in 1999. We can't be there, though. That would be a problem in more than one way."

"Dare I ask?" Patchouli replies after a moment's pause.

"Well, for one, we already have a door that leads to the Chrono Trigger Universe."

Patchouli takes a moment to process words. "Are you implying that a place like this exists in that primitive setting from before?"

"Not exactly," I start. "The Chrono Trigger Universe spans across different timelines. Let's see.. There's a medieval era, an ice age, the prehistoric era we saw, a post apocalyptic future, and then there's the year of the apocalypse. If this really is the Arris Dome in 1999, it would be a bit dangerous actually."

"I see." Patchouli nods away what remained of her uncertainty. "At any rate, speculation will only get us so far. The answer lies ahead."

Of course. It's obvious that there is something to find towards the center of this dome. After two peaceful minutes of going through the plains, we stumble across a dirt road that instantly adjusts our path. The road definitely leads to some sort of civilization. A small sector of trees also decorate the area ahead.

"This place is pretty quiet for a closed area. Not a random encounter in sight."

Patchouli smiles softly in response. "Protective domes will be protective."

"Eh, good point, but I really hope this isn't Nineteen Ninety-"

"Chao!"

[Fade BGM]

Yes, if this were Nineteen Ninety-Chao, that would mean.. uh.. wait, Chao isn't a number!

That cry just now came from above. Rustling is heard from a nearby palm-esque tree. Upon closer inspection of the round, sky blue fruit, one among them appears to have a deformed oval shape.

"Wow, it can't be.. can it?"

Even though the branches are obscuring my vision, the odd shape appears to be reaching for one of the fruits at the highest branch. Once it crawls to the edge of the adjacent branch, the creature squats then makes a leap of faith towards the fruit! It grabs the fruit with impressive dexterity, but the fruit snaps off causing both to fall towards the bottom. Fortunately, I only need to take two steps to position myself to catch the critter, which I do without much difficulty.

"Hey, are you okay?"

A large pair of deep blue eyes reveal themselves from the light blue onion-headed critter. They lock on to me before a response was given. "Chao! Chao-chao!"

**PLUNK!**

Another fruit fell from the tree and clocked the creature on the head, knocking it out. Patchouli quickly picks up the fruit and scans it.

"The density of this blue fruit is similar to that of a pear," says Patchouli. "The creature should recover quickly."

"I figured as much. This is a Chao after all."

**The Road Paved in Concepts: (2-4) The Maiden of Angel Island**

[BGM~IaB7M1T6jUk "Chao Garden"]

"Oh man, Valerie would literally freak out! This is a Chao from the game _Sonic the Hedgehog!_ These creatures were part of this side game where you could raise them in this garden place. I messed around with it a little on the Gamecube for the trophies, but Val? Ha.. she went all out with the Link Cables and Advance SP on her copy of Sonic A2."

Patchouli sends me a blank expression in response. "I see... Now can you repeat that in English?"

"Oh right...uhh.." I let the fanboy in me take over. I have to think of a way to explain this development in a way that anyone can understand. With that goal in mind, I thrust the creature directly in front of Patchouli's vision range. "These things are awesome!"

"Chao-Chao!" the creature cries with a wave of its yellow-tipped limbs. None can resist the charm of the almighty Chao! Give in to its epic cuteness!

Patchouli sighs. "If I see one more unreasonably adorable creature, I will be obligated to withdraw and have Koakuma take my place."

"Aw, don't say that! Stick around and you may get to show up another self-proclaimed genius."

Patchouli's ears perk as she gives me the slightly intrigued expression that I was hoping the Chao would. "Are you attempting to give me false hope?"

"No, really! There is definitely someone like that in this world! An evil genius that devotes all of his time creating lousy robots to be exact."

The Chao in my hands nods in confirmation. Does it really know who I am referring to?

"Ah, there you are!" calls a distant voice. "You must have been really hungry!"

The source of the motherly voice pulls into view with the utmost grace. She wears a long dress reminiscent of Patchouli's color scheme along with a matching burgundy overshirt. This tall manilla rabbit lady standing before me is shockingly close to the first person I was expecting to see in a place like this. Her focus is centered on the Chao in my hands.

"We found it in this tree. Were you looking for this?"

The lady smiles cheerfully. "Yes I was! This little one escaped through the damaged part of the fence last night. Thank you so much for finding him for me!"

"It was nothing," I answer as I notice Patchouli observing the anthropomorph attentively. "By the way, is this where you live?"

[Fade BGM]

"What you see here is a small haven that we, the citizens, have created during this era of peace." The resident rotates her contrasting red high heels towards the area at the end of the path. She waves her hand at that direction with a strong air of pride. "My name is Vanilla.. and I hereby welcome you all to the Chao Resort!"

After Patchouli and I introduce ourselves, Vanilla leads us through a large sector bordered by a manilla fence. Going through the ivory arch leads us to an oasis in the plains. Just as I had imagined, the Chao are everywhere in all sorts of different colors! This place truly does bring back memories!

[BGM~zxM3TPFSBGg "Green Hill Zone (Orchestrated)"]

"Chao Island is a protected sector located on the center of Angel Island that serves as a dedicated Chao Habitat," Vanilla begins. "Chao enthusiasts from all over the world come here to raise their Chaos in one of seven unique environments - each of which benefit Chao in their own unique way. The Chao that have owners are given handmade Chao Collars with their given name written on the backside."

I immediately take note of the mentioned item present on most of the Chao walking around this garden. All of the red Chao I see have yellow collars wrapped around their necks. Red must be a popular color. As for the Chao I caught earlier, the one that Vanilla surprisingly has yet to take back from me..

"I don't see a collar on this one. Does that mean it has no owner?"

"Correct," Vanilla replies. "That Chao is only a couple of weeks old and does not have an owner. If you two have come to adopt a Chao, then the one on your head is fair game!"

"Yay! Did you hear that Patchouli?"

Patchouli is too distracted to answer since a faded purple Chao with a bored expression catches her eye. The two of them appear to be contesting each other with a stare-down to see which of them is more bored than the other..."

"..." Patchouli tilts her head ever-so-slightly. "Is this one available as well?"

"You actually want one?"

She responds not with words, but with her inability to take her eyes off the creature. I guess it was just a matter of finding the right one after all!

...

Our tour eventually leads to a pit stop at the bank of a small, yet impressive pond.

"The next step is the name," says the excitable rabbit. "If your Chao approves of your name, that name will be written on its collar for the final step."

"A name you say?" Patchouli says with a hint of concern. "Bah. Koakuma has a much better knack for something like that."

Vanilla ponders for a moment before replying. "My daughter, Cream, comes up with the best names but unfortunately she's asleep. Let's see. It is common for a Chao to be named after something their owner likes."

Well Patchouli definitely loves to read. Book wouldn't make a good name though.. Page? Paige is a legitimate name, but there might be something even more fitting...

[Fade BGM]

"How about Mukyu?"

"W-What..!"

"That sounds original," says Vanilla.

Judging by Patchouli's mixture of anger and embarrassment, she gets the reference. "It's a cute thing that Patchouli says whenever she's flustered."

"Yes yes," Patchouli replies abruptly. "Now let us move on to a more serious suggestion."

"Fine.. Jokes aside, it could work if you accepted it."

Patchouli squints. "As if I would ever approve of something like-"

"Chao-Chao!"

The purple Chao spoke up cheerfully. What is it trying to say?

"The Chao seems to like that name," Vanilla deduces. "The name 'Mukyu' has been approved!"

[BGM~in1FOStqsm4 "Get a Life, Sonic!"]

"..." Patchouli cannot believe her ears.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad.." It's pretty damn hilarious though! Ah, but that sinister smirk she's giving me.. I think I should watch my back for a while.

"Have you thought of a name for your Chao, Mr. Starsky?" That's right, now I need to think of one for my-

"Its name will be Loli," Patchouli answers swiftly.

[BGM~PvkCswlj65c "Lullaby"]

"Loli..?"

Patchouli's grin widens as if she's made a world-changing revelation. "The name doubles as a reference to how quick you are to deal with little girls."

Where is that even coming from? I mean sure I'm friends with Lulu.. and Mami Tomoe.. and Kyoko Sakura.. and a chibi form of Miku Hatsune... Oh wow..

"N-No wait, that's not fair! Age has nothing to do with helping people out!"

"There is the act of simply helping people out, and then there is going through great lengths just to make people happy."

Patchouli must be referring to the time where I gave Lulu a piggyback ride at the spur of the moment.. or maybe she caught me doing the same thing for Flandre.

"I..." Come to think of it, most of the steps I did to help Miku become a Vocaloid were also a bit unnecessary.. "Anyways, you got me all wrong! It's not like I go crazy over every little girl I see!"

"_Mom? What's going on?"_

Vanilla has only one daughter, so that had to be the voice of the cute, but deadly Chao Princess herself! Cream the Rabbit is her name and that sky blue Chao on her head is her game. The both of them look as though they have just woken up despite the fact that Cream is wearing the vermillion dress I have always known her to wear.

"Hi! Sorry if we were too loud. We're just really excited because we just got our first Chao!"

"..." Patchouli falls silent.

"Oh, that's great!" cries Cream with a sudden burst of energy. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

"Loli." Patchouli answers instantly in a monotone. There she goes again!

"Denied!"

"Chao-Chao!" My Chao seems happy. Wait, that means...

"Approved!"

[Replay "Get a Life, Sonic!"]

I've... been outvoted. "No wait! This isn't right!" Although in a technical sense, this makes us even..

"Loli..?" Cream peeks up towards my direction. This is the worst.. "That's short for Lollipop right?, I think it's a cute name!"

"Hey, you're right.. Do you think I should keep it?"

Vanilla smiles with a tinge of unease. "It does seem to fit.."

"A little too perfectly.." Patchouli adds.

Everyone else seems to be in favor, including Cream. Does that make it okay? Maybe I should just stop thinking about it...

...

[BGM~4qg0x07oaZY "Green Garden"]

Eventually Cream and Cheese (the name of her Chao with a distinct red necktie) wake up completely. She has volunteered to take over the role as the tour guide.

"Mom is preparing your Chao Collars for you guys, so I will continue the orientation if you don't mind!"

"Not at all."

Cream clears her throat before proceeding. "The Chao that live here are unfortunately not allowed to leave this resort. However, they can be raised in one of the Seven Paradises in this resort. This area is the first paradise called the _Mellow Meadow Paradise_. To gain access to other paradises, you must first obtain the Paradise Vouchers from each respective Guardian."

What's all this? I never heard of any of this before! "Guardian? What, do we have to pass a test or something?"

"Yes!" the young rabbit confirms. "Each Paradise Guardian was personally selected by my mother and I to test the different abilities of a Chao. Strength, running speed, flight, swimming skill, IQ and stamina. With enough devotion and love, you and your Chao can overcome many challenges and visit new paradises!"

I get the feeling that I heard this before and yet I clearly have not..

"What is this diamond-like structure that rests above the fountain?"

Patchouli is referring to a familiar green artifact floating on top of the upper region of the paradise's flowing spring.

"Ah," Vanilla returns to the scene equipped with a tan purse on her shoulder. "That object you see is none other than a Chaos Emerald. You will see one of these in each of the Seven Paradises."

"A Chaos Emerald..?" Patchouli repeats with obvious curiosity. "I sense a huge power inside of that object."

"Woah, wait. That's the real thing? Why is something that important just sitting out in the open?"

"The protective dome that you crossed to get here is about eighteen square kilometers in size with a tight security around every entrance," Vanilla answers. Technically we didn't enter through that front door but that isn't really worth mentioning.. "Not even Dr. Eggman could enter this resort unannounced."

[Fade BGM]

"_Oh my, what an interesting topic that I've run into."_

An aged, wily voice sounds from behind me that draws shocked expressions from Vanilla and Cream. I instinctively turn to face the source of the voice..

[BGM~bWVMwMx0j4A "Metropolis Zone Remix"]

Bald fat guy, check. Enormous red nose, check. Big scruffy mustache, check. Trademark red and black imperial-esque attire? That's there too. Oh boy, here we go!

"Dr. Eggman!" the two rabbits shout together.

The franchise antagonist tugs his facial hair before replying. "It is I! I assume you all know what I am after, so I suggest that you deliver it to me on the double!"

"C-Coming right up!" Cream utters as she scoots off towards the spring.

This is definitely not good. "Hey.. I know you guys can count on Sonic later on, but is it okay to just give up here?"

Vanilla looks to me with a mixture of calmness and confidence. "Mr. Starsky, there are just some situations where resistance is futile. In this case..."

"Here you go!" Cream says while returning with a large green object. Dr. Eggman snatches the object and holds it close to him. However, something is very wrong with this picture...

"Resistance is futile since there is no threat to resist," Vanilla states in the midst of my confusion.

"Egghead! Did you miss me you little rascal?"

"Chaooo.."

"Dr. Eggman... owns... a Chao..." Alrighty then!

"Let me guess," the perplexing villain replies. "You must be new here. You're automatically assuming that I am up to no good just because of my.. questionable reputation?"

"More like the core to your existence."

Eggman lets off a wry smirk. "Oh my. Looks like I'm going to have to teach this kid a lesson. All right boy, I challenge you to a duel!"

Woah-woah-woah! Okay, calm down.. I just have to remember that eight is the magic number and I should probably try to borrow a ring or two..

[Fade BGM]

"I accept on Louis's behalf," Patchouli intervenes. A small flame burns in Patchouli's eyes. Ha, this place is growing on her more and more by the second!

"And who might you be? No matter... As long as I crush one of you rookies, it's all the same."

...

Once the contestants were established, the rabbits lead us to a small composite square arena with ropeless borders. Once Patchouli eagerly hops in one corner, I begin to realize that barely eight people can manage to fit inside such an area. Everyone watches Patchouli attentively as she brandishes a Spell Card from her mantle.

"I believe that I will use a more unusual Spell Card for this occasion," she says with an air of confidence.

Dr. Eggman scratches his chin. "Spell Card..?"

"Ah, Ms. Knowledge!" Vanilla calls while scampering behind her. "About this duel.. Duels here are not settled person to person, but Chao to Chao.."

"Eh..?"

"We're sorry, we should have said something sooner!" Vanilla continues. "This resort strictly prohibits violence between enthusiasts, but healthy Chao competitions such as Chao Duels are one of several acceptable competitions within this resort."

"Ah.." Patchouli backs out of the ring in embarrassment. "I was unaware.. Perhaps I should forfeit in that case."

"Chao! Chao-Chao!"

The purple Chao tugs at the bottom of Patchouli's dress.

Cream nods as if she understood. "It looks like your new Chao is still willing to fight, Ms. Knowledge."

Patchouli looks down to her little partner in disbelief, "Mukyu.." and then instantly grimaces. "Argh, just saying that name is embarrassing.. Very well then."

Both Chao climb into the arena. Dr. Eggman chuckles at the situation as his seemingly taller, freckled green Chao with a black collar strikes an aggressive stance. This villain really must have devoted some time towards raising it. Do either of us even stand a chance? Patchouli's Chao assumes a more neutral stance with both hands folded in front of it. Its blank expression suggests that it's not intimidated, but how long will such a demeanor last?

[BGM~c6uVnR9B2vY "Chemical Plant Acapella (Must-See!)"]

"You should have forfeit when you had the chance!" Dr. Eggman jeers as Cream bashes a small gong at the center of the ring. This must mean the match is starting!

**{Opposition: Egghead the Chao}**

Egghead charges and takes the offensive. Mukyu dodges without much effort. Once Patchouli's Chao finds an opening from one of Egghead's straights, Mukyu catches the arm and flips its opponent to the ground.

Eggman adjusts his tiny glasses in worry. "Your Chao is much better than I expected."

Patchouli is at a loss for words. I can't blame her considering there isn't much that can be said right now.

"That Chao," Cream says softly. "Could it be?"

"What is it, Cream?"

Cream assumes a riddled expression before responding. "It's just that.. that Chao seems very familiar."

I haven't seen too many Chao myself but it doesn't take much to determine that this isn't the first time Mukyu has been in battle. Just as I determine this, the calm Chao absorbs a straight jab directly to the forehead. After a brief moment, Egghead recoils from the attack and Mukyu seizes the opportunity to open up with a barrage of hard punches of its own.

"What? Impossible!"

The punches guide Egghead towards the edge of the ring. Upon reaching the edge, Mukyu with a low step kick followed by a light roundhouse. Egghead goes flying over the edge and Cream bashes the gong once more.

"Egghead is out of the ring!" Cream chants ecstatically. "Mukyu is the winner!"

The purple victor raises its hand with a lack of enthusiasm. "Chao-Chao."

[Fade BGM]

Dr. Eggman picks up his Chao off the ground and rubs its forehead. "Bah, not bad. We'll get you next time!"

Cream hops in the ring and holds the victor up close. "Ah, I knew it! Your name was formerly known as Mud, wasn't it?"

"Chao!"

"Wait, then someone owns that Chao?"

Cream shakes her head, denying my suggestion. "No. This Chao's previous owner formally gave up the rights to raise her in order to pursue different interests. Mud was cared for moderately well in terms of food and Chao Drives, but Ms. Knowledge, I must ask you. Are you still okay with raising this Chao knowing that she had a previous owner?"

Patchouli extends an arm to pet the Chao in question. "I am. That is, if you are, Mukyu."

"Chao!" it answers with a faint smile.

"There seem to be no objections," says Vanilla. "This means that we can move on to the final step!"

[BGM~NZYHHoJQtsM "Ocarina Interlude"]

The rabbits direct us to a small, cylindrical podium that must have been recently set up. I follow Vanilla's instruction and place my Chao on top of the podium. Cream quickly fastens a dark blue collar around my Chao. She then offers a glove-covered hand out to each of us. The Chao eagerly extends one arm while I kneel in order to offer my hand.

"Louis Starsky and Loli the Chao. May the bonds between the two of you grow in the days ahead!"

"Chao Chao!"

The simplistic ceremony ends with a warm sensation in my breast pocket. Is this how this scene will play out? Usually the people that join me do so after I earn their trust. I suppose if both of those rabbits are trusting towards someone like Dr. Eggman, something like that isn't so hard to accomplish... Speaking of which, where did he go?

Once it was Patchouli and Mukyu's turn to go through the ceremony, I took the time to study the details of my new card with Loli on my shoulder. Dammit Patchouli.. it's your fault that last sentence sounded wrong!

Cream is definitely the name and central focus on the face of the card. She wears a smile radiating with a childlike innocence. Her Chao, Cheese, is standing on her head with a toothy grin, while my own Chao appears to be the one in her hands. This is the first time more than one animate character appeared on a card before, as Lulu's Faerie companion does not show up on hers. Am I to assume that there's a good reason for that? I suppose time will tell.

[Fade BGM]

Chao Paradises... Area Guardians... there seems to be quite a few things about this place, so I will definitely have to investigate this place in length some time. For now, the best course of action is to take a breather so I can develop the mindset to learn all this stuff in detail. With that in mind, Patchouli and I eventually sound the retreat and head back towards where we came.

"These worlds get more unpredictable as we go along," Patchouli states passively.

"Yeah, but something was missing."

Patchouli faces me before replying. "What do you mean?"

I figured she would ask. "I told you before, the whole thing about raising Chao was.a side game. There's so much more people and places to this world beyond this dome, I don't even know where to start."

"So it wasn't enough to acquire yet another loli as a contract?" she teases with an annoying, yet attractive grin.

"Ah, drop the label already! I wasn't even thinking about it this time!"

"I take it that means that you were thinking about it before?" she says pushing it further.

Patchouli laughs merrily as my irritation increases, but when I see my traveling partner this thoroughly amused, I cannot bring it in me to stay mad for long. Geez, there's just no winning against this girl is there?

...

Just as such thoughts cross my mind, a familiar figure is seen standing relatively close to our portal with his back turned. He appears to be taking written notes like any stereotypical scientist would. How convenient. I have a few questions for this guy.

[BGM~KCYHCmjGqs8 "Living With Determination v2"]

"Dr. Eggman," I call. He pauses his writing until I start up again. "You came to this place just to play with a Chao when there's a Chaos Emerald right in front of you. Why?"

Dr. Eggman laughs. "Simple, my boy. Why, I've turned up a new leaf. Seeing this reserve that Sonic and friends built together made me re-evaluate how I've been living my life these past-"

"Mind if I get a _real_ answer?"

Dr. Eggman hesitates for a moment before he lets off a wry smirk that suggests that he is dropping his charade.

"Grabbing that Emerald would be simple enough. I could sneak in from underground, I could breach through the dome by force. Perhaps I could even take it from right under their noses! I've done it before."

"So why don't you?"

"Louis is your name, correct?" he responds. "Simply stealing one Emerald will get me nowhere. Even those nitwits know that. All seven Emeralds are somewhere inside of this reserve. I will require extensive data on each area before I make any sort of rational move."

"Do you think they're going to let you get away with it?"

Dr. Eggman tugs on his mustache before continuing. "I don't think; I know. If I am playing their little paradise game fair and square, then I am just as much of a respectable client as anyone else. Only once I gain access to all of the paradises, I'll just be claiming a slightly different grand prize than what they had in mind."

So that's why he owns a Chao! He's using it as a ruse, but... "That kind of plan sounds like it would take forever."

"You know what they say, _Good things come to those who wait._ Although I'm feeling confident that I won't have to wait for very long."

With that statement, Dr. Eggman pulls out a capsule and tosses it on the ground and an egg-shaped flying machine sprouts from it. He immediately hops in and begins to fly through the dome's front door. His maniacal laughter echoes through the entrance until he descends out of sight. Even though Dr. Eggman told me something strange just now, I cannot help but smile at the development. Patchouli will not likely understand right away, but seeing Dr. Eggman up to no good is a sign of all being well in this world.

[Fade BGM]

"Corny villain, corny plan. Now that's some high quality nostalgia!"

[BGM~kWFeqQXqGug "The Voice Someone Calls"]

_There are times where one should make a difference and then there are times where one should leave well enough alone. Was the last instance truly a case of the latter? Every decision made serves as a building block towards the future. What kind of path is Louis Starsky heading towards? Stay tuned in order to follow the road._


End file.
